NOT Our Normal Summer
by Erik'sBestAlto
Summary: Well, what would you get with two Erik phangirls, summer vaca, and the three main characters of POTO? Explosions, disaster, and Raoul bashing of course! 2nd fanfic... advice still needed! Will be continued!
1. Why is Erik on my couch?

A/U :Hey! Erik'sBestAlto here!

Erik (Gerik): And Erik!

Me: Yeah... anyway... I was thinking what would happen if I was just having a terrible last day of school and I came home to find the Phantom himself snoozing on my couch? Well, here it is! Enjoy!

Erik: Erik'sBestAlto does not own Phantom of the Opera... though she does own this leash around me neck... HELP ME!

Me: FINALLY! I'm off of that stupid bus, walking up my stupid LONG driveway and into my house!

***Goes into Kitchen* **What do we have to-

Sound: *snore* shoooo... ggahhhhn... SHOE! SHOE! Punjab... lasso... Christine... ggahhhhn! Letters... ggahhhhn...

Me: WHAT THE PHANTOM!

Sound: Gahh! *thump*

Me: *grabs frying pan* Who's there?

Sound: Whaa...?

Me: *walks into living room* Hello?

Sound: Down here...

Me: *walks over to couch* Whoa! You're-

Man: The Phantom of the Opera! *evil laugh* Moo-ha-ha-ha!

Me: Erik? Are you okay?

Erik: How do you know my name?

Me: I know A LOT of stuff about you...

Erik: How?

Me: Long story... how did you get here?

Erik: Simple. I walked through the front door and-

Me: No not that! How did you get _here_?

Erik: To be honest... I don't really know...

Me: Okay... I've read this in fan fiction... you get to stay with me now... until you go back

Erik: When is that?

Me: Usually never...

Erik: Crap

Me: What? Don't you like me?

Erik: Not that- I just met you!

Me: So?

Erik: Never mind... how old are you?

Me: 12... going to be 13 in March

Erik: It's June! Almost July!

Me: Point is?

Erik: You live alone... and your-

Me: First of all, I'm not ALONE. I live with Frodo

Erik: How did he get here?

Me: Not that Frodo! Frodo is Miranda! My best friend!

Erik: How old is she?

Me: Going to be 15 in October

Erik: I guess that's not that bad...

Me: She's not here right now.. She's at her parents looking after her sick sisters

Erik:Oh

Me: Yeah, but she'll be back maybe next weekend, it depends on how her sisters are feeling

Erik:Oh okay

Me: So... shall I give you a tour?

Erik:Oh! I got bored and did that

Me: Why?

Erik: Well, what else was there to do?

Me: Play with modern technology

Erik: I don't know how to play with it

Me: Okay...

*Shuffling noise upstairs*

Me: What was that?

Erik: Raoul and Christine

Me: The fop and the chick who broke your heart on the rooftop?

Erik: Yep... wait how did you kno-

Me: As I told you before, I know a LOT about you... let's not talk about that right now... let's go see what Christine and Foppy the Seal are doing... *walks upstairs*

Erik: *follows*

Raoul: *while he's sleeping* Zzznagur... Phantom... nnooooo... Christine... HAIRSPRAY!

Christine: *while sleeping* *quiet*

Erik: *trying not to laugh* pf.. hmm.. mm...

Me:*whispers* what?

Erik: *whispers back* he talks in his sleep!

Me: *talking loudly* Well you do too!

Raoul/Christine: AHHH! *thud* Ow..

Erik: Wake up fop! Wake up heart breaker! I have the little girl-

Me: I'm not little! I'm 5'6! And I'm only 12! (A/U: Really I'm that tall and I'm in 7th grade)

Erik: You're shorter than me, right?

Me: Yes...

Erik: You're little then...

Me: Whatever *pouts*

Erik: You're cute when you pout

Me: WHAT?

Erik: NOTHING!

Me: ...

Christine: ...

Raoul: …

Erik: Anyway... this is the little girl who runs the house when the older one is away

Christine: What's her name? *gets up from the floor*

Erik: The older one? Frodo- well, Miranda. But she *points to me* calls her Frodo... so we should probably call her Frodo

Christine: No! The one beside you!

Me: I'm right here! Hello!

Erik: Um... it's.. uh... I don't know

Raoul: Hi I don't know!

Me/Christine/Erik: *facepalm*

Christine: Why did I have to marry an idiot?

Me: Trust me, Christine, we're ALL thinking that...

Erik: *to me* What is your name?

Me: Guess!

Erik: Do I get hints?

Me: Yep! 3!

Erik: Okay...

Me: Clue #1: It has to do with music...

Christine: Harmony?

Me: Nope! Close though!

Erik: Minuet?

Me: Nope!

Raoul: Um...

Me: Clue #2: It's a letter on the staff doubled...

Christine: Cici?

Me: No

Raoul: Fife?

Me: No...and that's three letters

Erik:Gigi?

Me:Correct!

Erik: Yay!

Christine/Raoul/Erik: So... Gigi?

Me: Yep! It's short for Ginger

Erik: Oh

Me: *to Raoul and Christine* Why were you in MY bed sleeping?

Christine: 'Cuz Erik had da couch

Me: Where did you learn to talk like that?

Christine: I read a teen magazine

Me: That explains it

Erik: So...

Me: So what?

Erik: *in a pleading voice* CAN I PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE STAY HERE? PRETTY PLEASE? I'LL SLEEP IN THE BASEMENT! YOU'LL BAREL-

Me: Who says that I don't want you around?

Erik: Me

Me: Well, I do want you around

Erik: Really?

Me: Yep!

Erik: I feel loved!

Me: Come here! *hugs Erik*

Erik: *hugs back*

Christine/Raoul: ...awkward!

Erik/Me: Oh shut up! *still hugging*

Erik: *puts his head on my shoulder*

Me: *rocks us a little*

Raoul/Christine: ...more awkward!

Erik/Me: Don't ruin the moment! *goes back to hugging*

Erik: I still feel loved!

Me: Good. I don't want you to feel hated, like at the Opera Populare or the...

Christine/Raoul/Erik: The what?

Me: *shutters and holds onto Erik tighter* The G-G-Gypsy C-C-Camp... *tear falls from eye*

Erik: *stiffens*

Christine: I feel sorrow... and pity

Raoul: I feel nothing! Actually... I feel great! ...do you have conditioner?

Erik: *sniffs*

Me: *mutters* don't kill him Gigi, don't kill him. What would Frodo do...

Christine: Raoul, how can you not feel anything?

Raoul: I don't know

Me: *whispers to Erik* 'cuz he's an idiot

Erik: BWAAAAHAHAHAHAAHAAHHHAAAA

Raoul: Are you two going to stay hugging all day?

Me/Erik: Maybe

Christine: Well... I'm bored.

Raoul/Erik/Me: Me too

Raoul: Gigi, you shouldn't be bored! Your hugging Erik

Me: Shut up! *blushes*

Erik: *still hugging* *lifts head from Gigi's shoulder*

Me: What's the matter?

Erik: Nothing...

Me: *warning voice* Erik... \

Erik: ...I've never had a hug before...

Me: That's sad...

Erik: *sighs*

Me: *****tries to pull away from Erik* *fails*

Erik: Don't go... please... *puppy-dog eyes*

Raoul: Erik and Gigi, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes-

Erik: *throws pillow at Raoul* SHUT UP!

Raoul: OWW!

Me: That was a fluffy pillow! How did that hurt?

Raoul: …

Me: Exactly

Erik: *finally pulls away from Gigi* let's go downstairs

Me: Yeah... you two love birds wanna come?

Christine/Raoul: Sure

Me: I meant Raoul and his hair... but you can come too, Christine

Christine: Oh joy

Me: You now owe oh-the-irony-13 (A/U: Awesome writer, by the way!) a dollar now!

Christine: Why?

Me: She trademarked sarcasm

Christine: Dang

All: *walk downstairs*

Me: So, what do you guys wanna do?

A/U:

Me: So that's it for this chapter!

Erik: There's more to come! Now don't forget, Erik'sBestAlto is a new member to fanfiction, so some advice would be helpful to her!

Me: Please leave a review! And to me, this one wasn't that funny, so I'm going to try harder to make the next one funny!

Erik: And with more danger, explosives, and fop torturing!

Me: Plus, room makeover! For Gigi! And I promise Frodo's going to be in here SOMEWHERE. Her sisters really did get sick and she had to go take care of them, so she couldn't come over to my house... sadness...

Erik: Don't forget to review! Please! Or I'll find you and-

Me: ERIK!

Erik: Just review... the eve of luck looks down on you, young reviewer...


	2. The Day That Erik turned Mature sorta

A/U: Hey! I'm back!

Erik: With more Phantom-Phanatics!

Me: That's right! Now... I promise that-

Erik: FRODO'S GOING TO BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Me: Yeah... enjoy!

Erik: Erik'sBestAlto doesn't own Wal-Mart or Alpha and Omega, Twilight, The Hunger Games, or The Music Man, or Cake Boss in this fanfic... she doesn't own POTO either.

Me: Ah crap! *faceplam*

Erik: What?

Me: I need to go to Wal-Mart to get the supplies for... FRODO'S WELCOME HOME PARTY! *confetti falls*

Erik: So we're going to meet her tomorrow?!

Me: Yep!

Erik: ^ . ^

Christine: ^ . ^

Raoul: #m%

Me: Raoul, I think your emoticon thingy is screwed up...

Raoul: How do you do this? *8%

Me: You're on your own...

Raoul: Dang

Me: alright... Who here knows how to drive?

Erik/Raoul: Me!

Me: Okay... first, Erik will drive down the driveway, then-

Raoul: Wait... a car?

Me: Yeah...

Raoul: I'm out!

Me: Erik...

Erik: I can drive a car!

Me: Okay... I'll give you the directions...

Erik: Okay...

Me: Everybody in the Expedition!

Erik/Christine/Raoul: Huh?

Me: The big black shiny thing!

Erik/Raoul/Christine: Okay

Christine/Raoul: *run for the passenger's side*

Me: I call shotgun!

Christine/Raoul: Dang it!

Me: *grabs Erik's arm* Do you have a license?

Erik: Yes... *holds out new license*

Me: When did you get this?

Erik: *looks at floor* I was bored...

Me: Good enough!

(One smooth ride later...)

Me: Erik...

Erik: What?

Me: You told me you could drive...

Erik: And we got here safely!

Me: BARELY!

Erik: We were fine!

*flashback*

_Me: Now make a left here..._

_Erik: Okay *makes a right*_

_Me: I said 'LEFT'!_

_Erik: Oops... *makes a u-turn*_

_Me: *sighs*_

_Erik: Sorry..._

_Me: We were on our way to La Crosse..._

_Christine: What's that?_

_Me: One of Wisconsin's bigger cities_

_Christine: Oh_

_Me: If we got lost in La Crosse... we'd be screwed_

_Erik: I see_

*end of flashback*

Me: Huh... I guess we were fine...

Erik:*Opens door*told you!

Me: Whatever...

Erik: After you, Mon ange *opens door*

Me: _Mon Ange? _When did the French come into this? *gets out of car*

Erik: I am French *closes door* *locks car*

Me: Okay headcount! Erik?

Erik: Bonjor!

Me: Okay, really?

Erik:...fine

Me: Christine?

Christine: Here!

Me: Gigi? Alive and well... fop-er Raoul?

Raoul: *in the car* here!

Me: *lets him out of the car* Alright that's everybody! Into Wal-Mart!

Raoul/Christine: *walk in front of Erik/Me*

Erik: So... what do we need?

Me: Um... *pulls out list* Streamers, balloons, confetti, a cake, ice cream, a banner, and gifts.

Erik: What's cake and ice cream?

Me: YOU'VE NEVER HAD CAKE AND ICE CREAM BEFORE!?

Erik: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

Me: I'm not- *explosion* (BOOOOOOOMMMMMM!) What was that?

Erik: Um...

Me: Erik...

Erik: I MAY have put a smoke-bomb in the fop's pants...

Me: Where did you get a phantoming SMOKE BOMB?!

Erik: Ebay

Me: *facepalm* Christine! Raoul!

Christine/Raoul: Coming! *come to us*

Me: *pulls out purse* I know that I'm going to regret this, but here's 40 bucks for Christine, 40 bucks for Raoul, and 45 bucks for Erik

Raoul/Christine: How come he gets more?!

Me: Because he's a musical genius

Christine/Raoul: FINE! *walk away pouting*

Erik: *starts to walk off*

Me: Oh no you don't! *grabs his arm*

Erik: Why!?

Me: Because... if I get kidnapped when I'm alone, the kidnapper is going to take me, but if you're here, he won't

Erik: Unless if I let him

Me: But he won't 'cause you're big and strong and tough

Erik:Whatever

Me: *mumbles* that and I can't trust you to be alone...

Erik: WHY NOT!?

Me: *points to floor (which is covered in ash from the explosion)* I don't even know how you managed that with a smoke bomb!

Erik: I'm just that awesome!

Me: Whatever... come on, let's go get the stuff for Frodo's party, then we can look around for your stuff

Erik: Fine... but I wanna pick out the colors of the stuff!

Me: Fine, whatever. *goes into streamer isle*

Erik: Hm... What's Frodo's favorite color?

Me: Blue

Erik: Alright then... *grabs light and dark blue streamers* *puts them in cart* what's next?

Me: Um... *looks at list* balloons

Erik: Got 'cha! *grabs package of balloons* *throws them into cart* Next?

Me: Confetti

Erik: *Grabs a package of blue and white confetti* Anything else?

Me: Oh, yeah!

Erik: Read away!

Me: A cake

Erik: Let's go!

Me/Erik: *walks to the frozen/deli/cake making department*

Erik: Something blue...

Me: How about this one? *points to plain blue cake* We can write our own message on it

Erik: *gently sets cake down into cart*

Me: You're learning... that's good

Erik: Thank you... next thing!

Me: Ice cream... To the frozen foods!

Erik: Away!

Me/Erik: *walks calmly to frozen foods section*

Erik: Vanilla or chocolate?

Me: Both... because I know Foppy's going to want vanilla, but Frodo likes chocolate

Erik: *sets ice cream into cart*

Me: Now- *hears a mumbling sound* What in the name that is phantomy?

Sound: E E! Rstine okd E in the eezr! Elp! (translation: Gigi! Christine locked me in the freezer! Help!)

Me: OMOG! *starts laughing hysterically* That's hilarious!

Erik: *doubled over in laughter*

Raoul: ts nt unny! (It's not funny!)

Me: Alright *let's Raoul out* but it is funny

Me/Erik: *walks away*

Raoul: I'm fine if anybody cares!

Me/Erik: We don't!

Erik: What's next?

Me: a banner

Erik: Can't we just make one?

Me: Your right! But we're going to need a long sheet of paper...

Erik: Got it! *puts long sheet of paper into cart*

Me: Watch the cake!

Erik: *adjusts the cake* Alright, what next?

Me: *looks at list* gifts

Erik: hm...

Me: I already got her a gift

Erik: What?

Me: Ramin Karmloo Erik... also known as Rerik from LND, the sequel to the 2004 edition of POTO

Erik: Oh... can I... erm...

Me: Take credit too? Sure, why not? Now we can go search for your thingy

Erik: Oh, I don't need anything...

Me: Are you sure?

Erik: Maybe...

Me: I don't know, but let's go look at some movies

Erik: Okay

Meanwhile...

Christine: Hm... hm... hm... *looks at fish* *finds a purple one* ooh! I want you! *takes fish, fish food, fish bowl, and little $1.00 decorations and goes to find Gigi*

Meanwhile...

Raoul: Hm... I'm bored. *sees hair care products/make-up/shampoo/conditioner isle* Hmm... *grabs almost one of everything, then goes to find Gigi*

Meanwhile... (Scene Shifter Guy: Am I getting paid extra for all of these scene shifts? Me: NO!)

Erik: Can we go home?

Me: Well, I guess. But I wanna do something first...

Erik: What could you possibly want to do?!

Me: Look at books

Erik: Okay... *mutters* might as well find something there...

Me/Erik: *looking at books*

Me: *looking at _Shiver_*

Erik:*looking at _Twilight_* What the heck? What is wrong with this chick?

Me: I know right! I regret reading that book

Erik: I see why...

Raoul/Christine: Hey guys!

Erik/Me: Hey!

Me: Christine! That's a pretty fish! *puts book down in cart*

Christine: Thanks! I'm calling her Angel

Me: Aww!

Erik: *puts _The Hunger Games_ in cart*

Me: Erik, THAT'S a book worth reading

Erik: It sounds okay

Me: It's awesome! *looks at Raoul* Raoul, don't even THINK about putting TWILIGHT in MEH CART!

Raoul: *backs away whimpering* *puts book back*

Me: *growls*

Erik: Did you just growl?

Me: …maybe

Erik: Whatever

Me: Where did you guys learn the modern lingo?!  
Raoul/Christine/Erik: From you

Me: Oh... that explains it... To the check-out isles!

Raoul/Christine/Erik: Alright... sure... whatever

Me: Downers

Raoul/Me/Christine/Erik: *walk to check-out isles*

Me: *putting stuff on the thingy* *tune of "The Phantom of the Opera"* mhmmh mhmhmm hmmmh mmmm mm mmm mm

Check-Out Dude: So, 'ya throwin' a party?

Me: Yeah... it's a welcome home party for my best friend... we live together

Check-Out Dude: Is she as pretty as you?

Erik: *head snaps up from the floor*

Me: Um...

Check-Out Dude: It's okay... there you go, girly-girl! Have a good day!

Raoul/Christine: Um...

Me: Wow...

Erik/Raoul/Christine/Me ( -Raoul): *loading stuff into the back of the car* *in the car*

Me: *turns on POTO soundtrack* *singing* _Down we plunge to the prison of my mind..._

Erik: How do you know that?

Me: Long story-short... your famous... all of you... but especially Erik and Christine... and I guess Raoul for being foppish...

Erik: How-

Me: Ask Frodo when she comes home... right now, Gigi needs some rest over all of the adrenalin that is still in her head from finding Erik, Christine AND Raoul...

Soundtrack: _This face, which earned, a mothers fear and loathing... a mask, my first, unfeeling scrap of clothing..._

Me: *sniffle*

Erik: Gigi, are you crying?

Me: Maybe *voice cracks* *tear runs down cheek*

Erik: *grabs my hand* I'm fine... that's behind me now... I'm loved where I am... and that's all that matters

Me: *turns to look at Erik* Really?

Erik: *turns off car* Really

Me: *smiles*

Erik: WAKE UP FOP! Wake up Heart-breaker!

Raoul/Christine: Ah! *thud* ow!

Erik/Me/Christine: *brings bags into house*

Me: So... let's get decorating!

Everybody: Woo!

Me: Okay, Raoul, you have the easiest job in the world, blow up these balloons... but only the blue and white ones, get it?

Raoul: Got it!

Me: Good! *turns to Christine* Christine, you can hang up the streamers... Erik and I will handle the cake...

Erik: Who's got the banner?

Me: All of us!

Erik: Bad move...

Me: I know...

Raoul/Christine: Why?

Me: You- never mind... get to it!

Erik: So what should we have the cake say?

Me: Uh... 'Welcome Home, Frodo'?

Erik: Why not...*not very amused tone*

Me: What?

Erik: Nothing... nothing... what little design thingy should we put on it?

Me: How about Rerik's mask?

Erik: Okay... say, where is Rerik?

Me: Upstairs, in Frodo's closet

Erik: Can he breathe?

Me: Yep

Erik: Are you sure?

Me: Yes! ...no offense, but... why do you care?

Erik: He's the future me... I wanna live!

Me: *giggle* You know, you're not that mean...

Erik: What do you mean? *sketches out REALLY GREAT Rerik mask*

Me: You seem hardcore, but you're a teddy bear inside...

Erik: Whatever... so do you have icing bags?

Me: Yeah... and where did you learn what that was?

Erik: Cake Boss

Me: Oh... awesome show

Erik: Yeah! *hi-fives me*

Raoul: Gigi?

Me: What, fop?

Raoul: There's a scary monster looking at me on the couch...

Me: *looks at "scary monster"* That's not a monster... that's Ally. My cat.

Raoul: Oh... then what's the bigger one outside?

Me: My dog, Tallan... how are the balloons coming?

Raoul: The things that I'm supposed to blow up?

Me: Yes... the blue and white ones...

Raoul: Wait, the blue and white ones?

Me: You screwed up didn't you...

Raoul: I did the green and white ones…

Me: Well, do the blue ones now

Raoul: But the bags over by the-

Christine: Hi kitty! Oh you're so pretty! Yes you are! Yes you are!

Me: Wow... *looks down at cake* Dang, Erik!

Erik: What? This? This is nothing compared to the paintings that I did of Christine!

Me: o...kay then... 0.0

Erik: *rolls eyes*

Me: *singing* _Learn to be Lonely... learn to be your one companion. Never dreamed, out in the world, there are arms to hold you... you've always know, your heart was on its own! So laugh in your loneliness, child of the wilderness... _

_Erik: _What's that from?

Me: The girl who plays Carlotta in your movie , Minnie, she can't really sing opera-

Erik: We know!

Me: -so she had a voice over and that's her real voice singing this song... she's actually quite good

Erik: Huh... Wait, I have a movie?!

Me: Ask Frodo... DONE!

Erik: *looks at cake* We did a pretty good job! I like how we have Rerik's Mask and then "Welcome Home, Frodo!" over it...

Me: *hi-fives Erik* Yeyea!

Christine: Done! *looks around***** I think I did a good job!

Me/Erik: That's because you did!

Christine: Let's go help, Raoul!

Me/Erik: *groan* No! *goes and helps blow up balloons*

Me: There! Now we can get started on the banner!

Erik/Christine/Raoul: *non-sarcastically* Woo-hoo!

Me: Okay... I'll go get the paint

Erik: BLUE AND WHITE!

Me: Okay! *comes back with blue and white paint* We all set?

Erik/Christine/Raoul: Yep!

Me: Okay... in alternating colored letters, write "Welcome Home, Frodo!" get it?

Erik/Christine/Raoul: Got it!

Me: Good! I'm going to check on Rerik

Erik: He's alive right?

Me: For the last time, YES!

Erik: Just wanted to make sure...

Me: Yes, Erik! For the thousandth time, Rerik CAN breathe!

Erik: Are you sure?

Me: YES! NOW SHUTY-UPPY!

Erik: *shuts up*

Me: Well… thanks for reading! There will be MANY more chapters to come!

Christine: Don't forget to review!


	3. FRODOOOO!

A/U: Chapter 3! Yay! Sorry I would have posted this sooner, but my computer's being stupid right now... oh well! What are you going to do? Plus, I just got done with a musical/play… "The Music Man Jr." So to all of you who know what I'm talking about-

Erik: PICK-A-LITTLE-TALK-A-LITTLE!

Me: Oh shush up, it doesn't matter that I was an extra Pick-A-Little-Talk-A-Little-Lady! Anyway... FRODO IS IN THE HOUSE!

Frodo (a.k.a. Miranda): Yep! I'm here! Yay! My sisters are better now...

Me/Erik: Well that's good!

Erik: Erik'sBestAlto doesn't own POTO... or Fruit Ninja… or LOTR (Lord of the Rings)

Christine: Gigi, there are headlights coming up the driveway

Me: Crap! Everyone... HIDE! And when I count to 3., we're all going to jump up and yell surprise! And throw confetti and give her hugs

All: Got it! *hide*

Frodo: _Close your eyes, start to journey to a strange new world... da da daa da da da ddaad a da aah...*turns on lights*_

Me: 1... 2... 2 ½... 2 1/3 ... 2 ¾... 3!

All: Surprise!

Frodo: OMOG! You scared the heck out of me! *laughs*

Me: *hugs Frodo*** **I'm so happy that your home!

Frodo: Me too! I missed- why is... GERIK! *glomps Gerik*

Erik: Um...

Me: It's okay, she doesn't bite!

Erik: O...kay... then...

Me: Hey Frodo!

Frodo: *lets go of Gerik* What?

Me: I got you a present!

Frodo: You didn't have too!

Me: I know... but it's from Me, Erik, Christine, and Foppy

Frodo: The fop's here... isn't he

Me: Sadly... yes

Raoul: I'M RIGHT HERE, YOU KNOW!

Me/Frodo: I know!

Frodo: So...

Me: Rerik!

Frodo: You. Did. NOT!

Me: I. DID. TOO!

Frodo: I LOVE YOU, SIS!

Me: I love you too! *hugs Frodo*

Rerik: I'm here!

Frodo: You're here... in my house... Rerik is in my house! RERIK IS IN MY HOUSE! *starts jumping up and down VERY excitedly*

Erik(s): O…Kay then…

Frodo: *glomps Rerik*

Me/Christine: Aww!

Rerik: Eh, what the heck? *shrugs shoulders* Gigi bought me on E-Bay anyway… *hugs Frodo*

All: Aww!

Erik (*to Frodo): Since when do I have my own MOVIE?

Frodo: Um… ask Gig-

Erik: SERIOUSLY?!

Me: Okay… you really want to know?

Erik: YES!

Me: Sit!

Erik: *sits criss-cross applesauce*

Me: Hmm… lay down!

Erik: *Lies down*

Me: *whispers to Frodo (who is STILL hugging Rerik)* I could get used to this…

Frodo: *laughs*

Me: Alright… *to Erik* *deep breath* basically everything that you did at the Opera Populare, is on a small, flat, thin, silver, shiny thing called a DVD. Once you put the DVD in the DVD PLAYER you can watch the movie on the DVD

Erik: Whoa… *little kid in a candy store eyes* how does that work?

Me: Well- …magic…

Erik/Christine/Raoul/Rerik: AWESOME!

Me: I know right! Now… *claps hands* off to bed!

Erik: Aww! Why?

Frodo: Because Gigi needs her sleep otherwise-

Me: SHE GETS A LITTLE CRAZY!

Frodo: You have been watching WAY too much A.N.T. Farm…

Me: I know… but it's addicting!

Erik: Goodnight…

_***the next day* **_

Erik: GIGI! *whacks Gigi with a pillow repeatedly* Wakeeee uppppp! Wake up! Wake up!

Me: *groans* nnnnfffeeerrrrssshhhhmaaa

Erik: Hmm… *picks up Gigi's phone* what's this?

Meanwhile….

Christine: *humming Think of Me*

Raoul: I'm starving… let's go bother Gi-

Christine: Found the little room where they keep the food! *opens fridge* It's cold in here! *closes fridge door*  
Raoul: Well what does she have to eat?

Christine: *opens fridge door… again* Um… looks like… fish, cake, and-

Raoul: Ugg… ooh! What's this? *points to homemade trail-mix*

Christine: *tastes it* I REALLY DON'T KNOW BUT IT'S AMAZING! IT'S LIKE THE BEST THING ON EARTH! WAIT- I JUST QUOTED SNAPPLE! I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF! EVEN THOUGHT I DON'T KNOW WHAT SNAPPLE IS! SNAPPING APPLES? COULD BE! WHO KNOWS?!\

Raoul: *tastes some* Not bad…

Meanwhile…

Erik: Hiya! Wacchi! Wo-socka! Hi-something-that-a-ninja-would-say!

Me: AHH! *thud* ouch! *looks up* Erik… are you playing on my phone?

Erik: NO! I'm playing Fruit Ninja!

Me: Ugg… *takes phone*

Erik: HEY!  
Me: I know, it's addictive, BUT, Rule Number Uno, NO TOUCHY MEH PHONE!

Erik: Dang…

Me: Now, get up… Gigi needs some food

Erik: Fine… *gets up and walks downstairs*

Me: *walks downstairs with him*

Erik/Me: *sees Christine going insane and Raoul passed out on the floor*

Me: This can NOT be good…

Christine: COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE! IT'S SO YUMMY! I NEVER HAD COFFEE BEFORE! YUM YUM YUM! LIKE I NEVER HAD PURE SUGAR BEFORE! IT'S SO YUMMY!

Erik: Yep… Christine's gone psycho…

Me: You hold her down while I slap her?

Erik: Hmm… I'm stronger so… yeah…on three?

Me: Yep…

Erik: One…

Me: Two…

Erik/Me: THREE!

Erik: *pins Christine to the counter*

Me: Christine! *slap* Snap *slap* out *slap* of *slap* it! *slap*

Christine: …huh? How long was I on a rush?

Me: Since you discovered coffee… I think…

Christine: Why is Raoul on the floor?

Me: Beats me…

Christine: Speaking of beating *points to Erik*

Erik: *sitting in front of Raoul* Hmm… never pass out… when there's writing thingies about! *starts drawing on his face*

Christine: NOO! MY RAO-

Me: *puts my hand over her mouth* Shh… let's see how long it takes him to turn Raoul DeFop, to Uncle Sam…

Christine: *pulls hand from mouth* your hand smells like marshmallows…

Me: Promise me that you didn't eat the entire bag…

Christine: Then I have nothing to promise you! *smiles*

Me: *goes over to wall* *starts hitting head against it* *repeatedly*

Erik: Is she okay? *puts cap on marker*

Christine: I don't know…maybe

Me: *to Erik and Christine* You three have only been here for two days, and I don't even WANT to know where you ended up before you came to my house, But you are DRIVING ME INSANE!

Erik/Christine: …

Raoul: *wakes up* …huh?

Me: *looks at "Uncle Sam" Raoul* BWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA A! OMOG! Erik… You. Are. A. Genius!

Erik: HIGHFIVE! *hi-fives Gigi! Woo!

Me: Woo!

Christine: Woo!

Raoul: Yeah!

Erik: …you killed the mood…

Me: Thanks a lot…

Christine: *sighs*

Erik: Where's Frodo?

Me: She's at her family's house finishing her school… she's home educated

Erik: And you go to…?

Me: Tomah Middle School… it's a public school

Erik: Oh… okay

Christine: We've got to stop saying that…

Erik: What?

Christine: You know…

Erik: What?

Christine: THAT word…

Erik: Stop saying 'what'?

Christine: NO!

Erik: Okay then…

Christine: THAT!

Erik: What? Okay?

Christine: YES! OKAY!

Erik: Stop saying okay?

Christine: YES!

Me: O…ka-

Christine: *death glare*

Me: Alright then…

Christine: Good girl!

Raoul: I'm hungry… and my head hurts…

Me: Erik…

Erik: WHAT? I didn't do _that_… but I did do _this_… *points to Raoul's face*

Raoul: WHAT?! *looks in bathroom mirror* AHH! *jumps in the shower* OWW!

Ally: REAAAW! *hisses* Meoooooooow! *hisses… again* Meooooooow! *runs out of bathroom*

Raoul: THERE. IS .A .CAT .IN .THE. SHOWER! WHAT KIND OF PERSON HAS A CAT WHO SHOWERS?!

Me: Me!

Christine: *grabs towel* *starts drying off Ally*

Ally: prrrrrr…

Me: *to Erik* Why didn't he just use the sink?

Erik: Beats me….

Me: You say that a lot

Erik: I have a reason to say that a lot

Me: Touché

Erik: I'm hungry…

Christine: Me too

Me: Well… *opens freezer* we've got waffles… or I could make some muffins…

Erik: Muffins, muffins, muffins!

Me: Muffins it is!

Door: *knocking sound*

Erik: Gigi! Someone's at the door!

Me: …first of all, I'M RIGHT HERE BESIDE YOU! And I'm not deaf! (A/U: No offence to deaf people) Now go see who it is! *spills muffin batter on Ally*

Christine: *sighs* I'll get the towel… *gets towel* *cleans up Ally*

Erik: *opens door* *looks* NO! *slams door*

Me: Fine! *unlocks door* Hello…? *turns around* Nice job Erik! You scared them off!

Erik: They could have taken our cheese!

Me: Why do you have to be so… random!?

Erik: Aha! But the question is, my dear little Gigi, why _shouldn't _I be so random?!

Me: AHH! *slams head into door* *runs onto couch* *faceplants on couch*

Christine: Well, you did it this time Erik…

Erik: But what did I do?

Christine: Beats me…

Me: Well, there you have it… and you've REALLY done it this time…

Erik: Done what?

Me: ANNOYED ME… AGAIN! I'VE ONLY HAD YOU IN MY HOUSE FOR 2!

Erik: Sorry…

Me: *sighs* I guess… all is forgiven… But just because you're MY phantom and I can do whatever kind of revenge I want… *evil laugh*

Erik: Help me… please…

Me: Oh! Next Chapter, I teach the trio how to ride my ATV!

Erik: *gulps*

Christine: Don't forget to review!


	4. Rules and Newcomers!

Me: Heyo! I'm SOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! IMMA BAD PERSON! (btw, my internet was down and I finally got it to work… YAY ME!)

Erik: Bonjour! (AND ME!)

Christine: Hiya! (AND ME)

Raoul: Ukrainian! (AND NOT ME!)

Me: Don't be- never mind, you won't understand anyway… So, as promised… ATV time! And I lay down some rules… STRICT rules…

Trio: *shudders*

Me: Do I really have to say it? If I REALLY owned POTO, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, I'd be writing an alternate (BETTER FOR E/C SHIPPERS) ending where Erik and Christine ride off into the sunset together… and Raoul would die alone…

Me *drill sergeant voice*: WAKE UP, MAGGOTS! I WANT EVERYBODY FRONT AND CENTER! IN 0500 MINUTES! NOW!  
Raoul: *yawns* what- AHH! SCARY DRILL SERGENT! RUN AWAY! *smacks into wall* Owwiee!

Me: Only you, Raoul, only you….

Christine: What! I need sleep! I was up 'till 3:30 in the morning playing Nyan Cat ™ (A/N: I don't own that… sadly)

Me: Why?

Christine: Why do you have it on your phone?

Me: Why do you know that's on my phone?

Christine: …you were saying?

Erik: I'm here! *has my bathrobe on*

Me: What's up with _my_ bathrobe on _you_?

Erik: *hugs the bathrobe* but it's soft, fuzzy, and warm…

Me: Everybody… *facepalm* just sit on the couch… please…

Trio: Okay… *sits on couch*

Me: Since yesterday, I have been thinking about establishing some rules… *paces back and forth slowly* Rules that MUST be followed or consequences are… severing. So, I called Frodo last night and we made a chart.

Trio: *sighs* Uhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnng gggggggg!  
Me: DO NOT DISTRSPECT THE CHARTY-NESS! Anyway, here's what we came up with… *grabs list and glasses* Okay… #1 the trio shall not make fun of Gigi's glasses or Frodo's ADHD

Trio: Fair enough

Erik: Meh, okay

Me: #2 the trio will not touch ANY of the appliances in the kitchen

Trio: Meh, Okay

Me: #3 the trio will NOT talk during Dallas or Grey's Anatomy

Trio: ….no comments…

Me: #4 the trio will not ask any annoying questions after 10:00 P.M.

Trio: Aww!

Me: *ignores them* #5 the trio shall pick up after themselves, Frodo and Gigi (/Sam) are NOT maids

Trio: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhnnnnnnnnnnnnn nnnnnnngggggggggggg!

Me: #6 the trio may NOT use Sam/Gigi's phone without permission… ever

Christine: WHAT!?/

Me: Way too many marks!

Christine: Oh, sorry. Let me re-phrase…. WHAT?!

Me: Better… #7 The trio WILL be dragged everywhere Sam and Frodo go… for they cannot be trusted to be alone… #8 Frodo and Gigi have the right to use duct tape when and wherever they want. #9 Erik MUSN'T kill the fop yet…-

Erik: WHAT?!

Me: See Christine? Use that much next time

Christine: Okay

Me: As I was saying… BUT he MAY start a fop extermination association, ridding of all people who have a fop infestation and need his help…

Erik: YES!

Me: And #10… the trio MUST vote on where to go for trips

Trio: Okay…

Erik: I'm not arguing! *mutters* if it means to get out of this insane asylum…

Me: Don't push it, bub…

Erik: Whatever…

Me: Now that rules are set… I have a surprise for you guys!

Christine: IS IT COFFEE?

Me: …no…

Erik: IS IT… something that I can start the FEA with?

Me: What's the FEA?

Erik: The 'Fop Extermination Association'

Me: Um… kinda… I guess… I present to you… the stars of one of my FAVORITE MOVIES OF ALL TIME… PEETA AND KATNISS!

Erik: OH NO YOU DIDN'T!  
Me: OH YES I DID!

Erik: HUG ME, GIGI! *hugs*THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!

Me: Uh… you're welcome…? Can you… put me down?

Erik: Oh, sure *puts Gigi down*

Me: Peeta! Katniss! You guys can come in!  
Peeta: Okay

Katniss: *looks at compound bow* Nice bow!

Me: Thanks! It's called a compound. It has a little spot to hold your arrow, it also looks VERY complicated. But it's really not. It's just like the one that you have. Say, where is your bow?

Katniss: OH NO! I left it in the tree!

Me: That's okay! We can go to a store tomorrow and get a new one!  
Katniss: Really?

Me: Yep! I know a REALLY cool hunting store too… and it's HUGE!

Katniss: Cool! Thanks!

Me: No prob! Now, why don't you come and meet the gang!

Katniss: Okay…

Me: *points to Erik* Katniss, meet Erik. Erik, this is Katniss. She's not a girly-girl like Christine, she's kind of… well read the rest of the books…

Katniss: What books?

Erik: Welcome to my world…

Me: You too will get along great! Erik, you're going to have to explain yourself to her later, okay?

Erik: Okay

Me: *points to Christine* this is Christine

Christine: Hi Katniss!  
Katniss: Hi

Me: Christine is the leading soprano at the Paris Opera house…

Katniss: Cool

Christine: Thanks *blushes*

Me: She falls in love with Rafop over there when she REALLY should've fallen in love with Erik

Katniss: Love triangle? I get you there, sister…

Me: YOU'RE EVEN TALKING LIKE ME! *cries into Peeta's chest* THEY GROW UP SO FAST!

Peeta: Um… there, there…? It will be okay… I think

Me: Aww! Thanks Peeta *kisses him on the cheek*

Erik: HEY!

Me: Ugh… *kisses Erik on the cheek*

Erik/Peeta: *giddily laughing* hehehe mehe ah…

Me/Katniss/Christine: Men…

Me: And now we come to Rafop… otherwise known as Raoul… he stole Christine from Erik, married her and was a drunken idiot for the rest of the second movie

Katniss/Peeta: Ouch…

Me: And that is why Erik fangirls hate Raoul… and why Peeta fangirls hate Gale

Katniss: True

Me: Alright this is Katniss, she is EXTREAMLY AWESOME with a bow, so don't get her mad because my bow is in the other room and we're going to get her a new one tomorrow. And this *mutters* _hot boy_ right here is Peeta, he is really good at baking and is REALLY strong, so don't tick him off either. And you all know not to tick each other off… are we clear?

Trio: Yep!

Me: Good

Erik: Question?

Me: Shoot

Erik: Where's everybody going to sleep?

Me: Well, Erik sleeps with me. That's all that I know.

Christine: Raoul and I slept in Frodo's bed…

Katniss/Peeta: Who's Frodo?

Me: My best friend Miranda, we call her Frodo because she's the leader, like in Lord of the Rings

Peeta: What's Lord of the Rings?

Me: *hands him the book* Read this, it has ever encounter of the character Frodo

Peeta: Okay… *starts reading*

Me: Back on the subject… um, I could use my authoress powers to make a room for all of you to sleep in

All: Okay

Me: Concentrate…. Concentrate *poof* me wall-la!

Erik: It's huge!

Me: Well, there are five of you now… hey I have a great idea! What if our rooms connected? So if anybody has an annoying question BEFORE 10:00 p.m., they can ask it!

All: Okay!

Me: Grr…. *poof*

Katniss: Now all we need are beds, bed stuff-

Me: Paint, dressers-

Christine: Rugs, accessories-

Me: We have a lot of work to do…

Erik: *checks clock* its 11:30 p.m.

Me: Today went fast!  
Erik: Well, we didn't get up until 6:30…

Me: At night?

Erik: Yep

Me: HOW THE FUGDE DID THAT HAPPEN?

Erik: I have no idea…

Me: Well, Peeta or Katniss can sleep with me and Erik, and Peeta or Katniss can sleep with Rafor and Chrissy

Christine: Chrissy?

Me: It's a pet nickname…

Christine: I like it!  
Katniss: Well, I'm going to sleep with you…I don't know your name…

Me: Gigi, my name's Gigi

Katniss: Cool! We both have odd names!  
Me: Surprisingly, I'm not offended!  
Me: Well, then Peeta, you're sleeping with RaFop and Chrissy! …Peeta?

Peeta: Shh! Frodo's about to leave the Shire with Samwise!

Me: I guess he's good with the couch…

A/N:

Me: Wow! Who knew Peeta liked LotR?

Erik: Apparently you…

Me: Shut up!  
Katniss: So, the next chapter's all about… SHOPPING!

Me: Yep! I travel to La Crosse with these lunatics! And Katniss! And Frodo's coming too!

Erik: Wait, drive? I'm not driving all the way to La Crosse!  
Me: That's why I am!

Erik: You're only twelve!

Me: I meant Frodo! She does have her learner's permit you know

Erik: Yeah…

Me: And we have 5 people over 18 years of age… so we're good!  
Erik: I guess we are!  
Peeta: Don't forget to press the button!


	5. Shopping: Part One: Menards oh boy

A/N:

Me: Hey!

Erik: I think you kicked me in the shin last night…

Katniss: Oops, sorry. That was me… instant reaction when someone moves close to me…

Me/Erik: Oh…

Me: I've never owned POTO or The Hunger Games, what makes you thing that I own them now?

Me: *yawns* Erik, Erik get up…

Erik: EVIL FLYING COCKROACHES THROWING WATERMELLONS!

Me: Okay then… come on let's go get some breakfast…

Erik: What about the others?

Me: Let them sleep… its only 7:30 a.m.

Erik: That early?

Me: Yep *goes downstairs*

Erik: *follows*

Me: *goes into kitchen* Good Morning, Peeta! Something smells good!  
Peeta: Oh, hey! I made pancakes; I hope you don't mind…

Me: Not at all!

Erik: Oh so he gets to use the stove?

Me; His parents were bakers!

Erik: But—

Me: And with your luck, you'd probably burn the house down!

Erik: True…

Peeta: *serves us some pancakes while Katniss and Christine come down*

Me: Good Morning!

Christine/Katniss: Morning! *yawn*

Me: That was cool!  
Katniss: YEAYA!  
Me: Aweome!

Peeta: Hey Katniss! Hey Christine! Pancakes?

Christine: Yes! I'm starving!*sits down*  
Katniss: Same here! *sits down next to Katniss at the Island*

Me: Eat up! We've got a big day today!

Katniss: What are we doing?

Me: We're going to La Crosse!

All: YAY!

Frodo: *enters room* *yawns* Hello everybody!

Me: Hey you! *hugs her* When did you get here?

Frodo: This morning, where I nearly freaked out that PEETA FRICKING MELLARK WAS ON OUR COUCH!  
Me: …surprise?

Frodo: You're so lucky I like him…

Me: Katniss is here too… *points at Katniss*

Katniss: *gets up* so you're Frodo?

Frodo: Well, Miranda. But you can call me whatever…

Katniss: Okay cool…

Peeta: Hey Frodo!

Frodo: Hey! …ooh pancakes!

Peeta: Want some?

Frodo: Pffsh yeah!

Me: Erik…

Erik: *mouth full of pancakes* esss? (Yesss?)

Me: Go wake up Raoul, we gatta go!  
Erik: *zooms (literally) upstairs*

Katniss: Well, somebody's excited!  
Me: Yeah, just imagine living with him for two days alone…

Katniss: *shivers*

Raoul: *comes down soaking wet* Erik-

Me: Sit down, eat your pancakes, and don't talk about it.

Raoul: Why?

Me: Because, nobody wants to hear you complain…

Raoul: Well, Katniss-

Katniss: No I wouldn't

Raoul: *mutters* forever alone…

All: Yes, yes you are…

Raoul: I'm going to go do my hair… *takes Gigi's brush*

Me: NO! DROP IT!

Raoul: I just wanna-

Me: DROP IT!

Raoul: But-

Me: *hits him with a rolled up newspaper* I SAID DROP IT!

Raoul: *puts brush back*

Me: Bad Raoul, bad! Shame on you!

Raoul: *whimpers*

Me: *goes back to eating*

(10-13 Minutes Later)

Me: Alright! Now that everybody's done, we can go!

Christine: One problem…

Me: What?

Christine: We're still in our pj's

(5-9 Minutes Later)

Me: Now that everybody's dressed and full, we shall go!

Erik: Yeepers!

Katniss: Whoo! District 12!

Everyone (-Katniss): *gives her a weird look*

Katniss: I mean, uh, Whoo! La Crosse! Yeah! Tomah! Woo!

Me: Everyone in the car!

Everyone: *starts running*

Frodo: WAIT!

Everyone: *screeches to a halt*

Me: What?

Frodo: We need to think of a system so that nobody gets killed…

Me: Yeah, your right…

(Several Minutes of thinking later)

Frodo: I got it!

Everyone: Thank Goodness!

Frodo: Erik And Peeta will sit in the back because they're the bigger, stronger ones here and then Raoul will sit by the left window with Christine in the Middle and Katniss on the end…

Everyone: Yeah…

Me: That plan may actually work! Oh Frodo! *hugs her* you and your big brain! Now, in the car!

Everyone: *in the car*

Katniss: *clicks seatbelt*

Erik: *does the same*

Peeta: *clicks seatbelt*

Christine: *helps Raoul with his seatbelt*

Me: We all set?

Everyone (-Raoul): Yep!  
Me: Hit it, Frodo!  
Raoul: WAIT, WAIT WAIT- *bangs head on the window* ow!  
Me: HEY! WATCH IT RAFOP! THIS IS MY PARENTS CAR!

Raoul: It was Frodo's fault!  
Frodo: I WILL TURN THIS THING AROUND, MISTER! AND WE'RE NOT EVEN OUT OF THE DRIVEWAY YET!

Raoul: It's not my fault that she's a bad driver!  
Katniss: Are you going to be like this the entire way?

Raoul: Most likely

Katniss: Can In switch seats?

Me: Be my guest!

Katniss: *sits between Erik and Peeta* Hey, Peeta?

Peeta: Yeah?

Katniss: No hard feelings… about… you know…

Peeta: Well, everybody here knows, so you can say it…

(WARNING: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ CATCHING FIRE AND MOCKING JAY, SIKP THE NEXT SENTENCE)

Katniss: Choosing Gale over you…

Peeta: Oh, yeah… no hard feelings… I've got some- never mind…

Erik: Surprisingly, I understood everything in that you guys said…

Peeta/Katniss: Really?

Erik: Yeah, I'm reading Catching Fire right now actually…

Katniss: What's that?

Erik: The second book in a series about you…

Peeta: We have a book… on our life?

Erik: Again, welcome to my world…

Peeta: When we get home, could you show us that book?

Erik: I actually have two copies right here…

Peeta: Can we- uh… you know…

Erik: Certainly… *hands Katniss and Peeta a book*

Peeta: Suzanne Collins, huh? That's creepy… Oh well…*begins reading*

Katniss: Yeah… hey Prim's in here!

Erik: And Haymitch and Effie and *shudders* President Snow…. And the tributes! Poor little Rue! SHE WAS SO YOUNG!

Katniss: I think we're actually agreeing on something…

Me: Oh my goodness! Erik is getting along with someone other than Frodo, Christine, and I! And Madam Giry!

Erik: I guess it's not that bad when someone actually knows what you're talking about…

Me: And you didn't threaten anyone! Go Erik!  
Frodo: *clapping* Woo! Erik mad friends!

Erik: It's not that much of an accomplishment…

Katniss: Well, if you lived in District 12 it would be… we're pretty anti-social…

Erik: *teasingly* oh yeah, try to be a disfigured "phantom" running around stalking opera girls who everybody's afraid of!

Me: I'm not scared…

Frodo: Me either…

Katniss: I second that

Peeta: I'm with Gigi on that one…

Erik: Eh, what're ya' gonna do?

Me: Erik, don't go country on me, man!  
Erik: Sorry…

Soundtrack:

_Memory  
All alone in the moonlight  
I can smile at the old days  
I was beautiful then  
I remember the time I knew what happiness was  
Let the memory live again_

Erik: _Cats: the Musical_?

Me: What? It's a good musical!

Erik: I know! I also know that _Phantom of the Opera_ is good too! Supposedly…

Me: It is! I have the special edition! We can watch it tomarrow

Erik: Alright I guess….

_Soundtrack:  
Daylight  
I must wait for the sunrise  
I must think of a new life  
And I musn't give in  
When the dawn comes  
Tonight will be a memory too  
And a new day will begin_

Me/Frodo: *singing along to the music*

Erik: Are you two trained? Well, vocally?

Me: I have been singing since I was three… I'm an alto, but I was a soprano. My vocal teacher had the alto side sing too high of a note and it ruined my voice… my mom wasn't happy so I dropped out of choir this year, I might go back into it next year though, when my voice recovers (A/N: This really did happen to me!)

Erik: Ouch…

Me: Here's a song that _most _of us know…

Soundtrack:

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when again they open, the sun will rise.  
Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.  
Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.  
Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you._

Katniss: This is Rue's song…

Erik: I miss Rue… she was so nice!

Katniss: Yeah, she reminds me of Prim- wait, Gigi?

Me: Yes?

Katniss: If I'm here, what are Prim and my mother thinking?

Me: Well… Frodo?

Frodo: um… Gigi?

Me: We don't know… actually, we probably tore a hole in the space time continuum and now you're stuck here until I send you back… which I don't know how… SO they're probably in another authoress or authors home… don't worry, I bet they're safe

Raoul: Unless the author/authoress is a complete whack-job and makes them his/her slave…

All: RAOUL!

Raoul: What? It's possible!

Me: We're here!

Erik: Where is "here"?

Me: Menards! Now, everybody go with a buddy, okay?

Erik: I'm with Peeta and Katniss!

Me: I'm with them!

Frodo: I guess that leaves me, RaFop and Chrissy… let's go!

(We walk into Menards)

Me: This way! *walks to paint tabs* Now there are five of you, and there are five walls in that room-

Erik: Is our room a pentagon?

Me: Yes, good job Erik! Want a cookie!

Erik: YEAH!

Me: *gives him cookie*

Erik: *splits cookie with Peeta and Katniss*

Peeta/Katniss/Erik: *eating*

Me: As I was saying before Erik Mathematically interrupted me, you can each pick out 1 or 2 colors, and a stencil, stencils being these *points to stencils* DISBAND!

Katniss: Hmm…

Me: Hey Katniss! Look! They have a stencil of your pin!

Katniss: Cool! Now, *picks up paint tabs* Black…and…gold…

Me: Cool! I think I might re-paint my room too… hmm… ooh! I know! I could do like a Phantom/Hunger Games look… hmm… I guess I'll go for the same colors as you… I could do a gold mask with a black background with a black Mocking jay on the mask!  
Katniss: That would be so cool!

Me: What about you Erik?

Erik: Hmm… black and red… and I'm the frigging Phantom of the Opera… I don't think I'll need a stencil…

Me/Katniss: Cool!

Katniss: Peeta? What about you?

Peeta: Well, since the theme right now is black, which I strongly appreciate, I'll go with a nice light blue and black… with stripes!

Christine: I got black and hot pink!  
Me/Katniss/Erik/Peeta: Those will look nice!  
Me: I can't believe we just did that!

All (-Raoul):*laughing*

Frodo: Hey, where's Raoul?

Me: I thought he was with your group?

Frodo: He WAS…

Me: *sigh* just pick out his colors…

Frodo: Hmm… dark green and black, I guess since everybody else got black!

Me: Isn't that weird?

Katniss: Yeah, it started with me, then you, then Erik, then Peeta, then Raoul!

All: *laughing… again*

Me: What about you Frodo?

Frodo: Dark blue and black!

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

A/U:

Me: Sorry for making this chapter so dang long! I didn't intend to do that, so I'm going to spit it into parts… next up, WALMART!

Erik: Again?

Me: Well, Katniss and Peeta haven't been there, and only for food. Then we go to Ashley Furniture

Erik: Oh… okay

Katniss: And after Walmart-?

Me: We stop at Barnes and Noble and then we get your bow

Katniss: YES! What's Barnes and Noble?  
Me: The AWESOMEST bookstore EVER!

Peeta: I'm going to like it there…

Christine: Don't forget to push the button!


	6. Shopping Part Two The YOLO Squad

A/U:

Me: I have had four uploads toady… FOUR… and its 10:01 P.M. my parents are out of the house, so I have nothing to do… so why not upload? Well, I went on an upload spree and this is chapter six… I never thought that I would be an authoress, but fanfiction made it possible… I am totally NOT on writer's block right now….

Erik: She's a little cranky right now so… Peeta?

Peeta: She doesn't own POTO or The Hunger Games

Erik: Thanks for reviewing!

Me: Alright, we got our paint…

Erik: Which took forever!

Me: Well, it takes 15 minutes to mix the colors… and there are 7 of us so it took exactly… 115 minutes 115-60= … that took us an hour and fifteen minutes….

Erik/Peeta/Katniss/Raoul/Christine: Uhhhhhgggg!

Me: Whatever… to WALMART!  
Erik/Raoul/Christine: AGAIN?!  
Me: We just need food!

Everyone: Alright then…

(To Walmart)

Me: Buddy system… Me and Frodo, I'm guessing Peeta, Katniss and Erik, and Christine and Raoul

Everyone: Yup!

Me: BREAK!

(Frodo and Gigi)

Me: SO... What do we need?

Frodo: Um… *takes list out of pocket*

Me: *humming _Jeopardy_ theme song*

Frodo: Oh hush… Cake, muffins, pizza, candy, and a whole bunch of Hunger Games and Phantom stuff

Me: Oh, okay… so basically junk food and souvenirs?

Frodo: Yep

Me: I love this list!

Meanwhile…

Erik: I'm bored…

Peeta/Katniss: Me too…

Erik: Wanna get kicked out?

Peeta: Ehh, why not?

Katniss: We're going to get yelled at… but what the heck… YOLO!

Erik/Peeta: What?

Katniss: You Only Live Once

Erik/Peeta: Oh…

Erik: Now what to do…

Peeta: Well, we would have to something so stupid….

Katniss: Yet hilarious…

Erik: That people would see…

All: Hmm…

Meanwhile…

Raoul: Let's go see what Erik, Katniss, and Peeta are doing…

Christine: Yeah, they're probably doing something stupid… oh well…

Raoul: YOLO…

Christine: What does that mean?

Raoul: I don't know, I just hear Katniss say it… *walks away to find the others*

Christine: I'm sorry purple Prada boots... maybe next time… *puts them (reluctantly) back into the box and walks away*

Meanwhile…

Me: Alright, we're done and paid for! …where are the others?

Frodo: Probably getting kicked out…

Me: Frodo, my old pal, just sit back and relax…

Frodo: I'm not complaining….

Meanwhile…

Christine: Hey guys!

Katniss: Hey Christine! Wanna be a part of the YOLO Squad?

Christine: The what?

Katniss: The 'You Only Live Once Squad'… we just do reckless fun stuff

Christine: Okay!

Raoul: What about me?

All: NO!

Raoul: *mutters* forever alone…

Meanwhile…

Me: I'm PEETA AND I KNOW IT!

Frodo: I LOVE that song!

Me: TOLD 'YA!

Frodo: I wonder what's taking them so long…

Me: Beats me… replay?

Frodo: MOCKIN MOCKIN MOCKIN JAY JAY!

Me: I love how you think!

Meanwhile…

Erik: We could hit someone in the head with a ham…

Katniss: Naw, we don't wanna be BANNED

Christine: We could sleep…

Peeta: Naw, to boring…

Katniss: We could take water from the broken water fountain, spray it on the ground, and sled in it…

All: OH YEAH!

Erik: YOLO on 3! *puts hand in the middle*

Everyone else: *puts hand in the middle*

Erik: 1...2…3

Everyone: YOLO!

Katniss: *sprays the floor*

Peeta: *grabs sleds*

Everyone: *takes a sled*

Erik: CARLOTTA'S SINGING SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKKKK KKKSSSSSSSS! *slides down*

Christine: I'M THE REAL PRIMA DONAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *slides down*

Peeta: I BAKE BREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDD! *slides down*

Katniss: I LOVE YOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO! *slides down*

Everyone: That was so fun!

Erik: SECURITY 12:00! RUN FOR IT!

Everyone: *runs out*

Meanwhile…

Me: Here they come-

Frodo: WITH COPS ON THEY'RE TAIL!  
Erik/Katniss/Peeta/Christine: UNLOCK THE CAR! *still running*

Everyone: *gets in the car*

Katniss/Peeta/Erik/Christine: GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO!

Frodo: *pulls out of Walmart*

Katniss/Peeta/Erik/Christine: *panting*

Me: What did you guys do?

Katniss: We *pant* sprayed water all over the floor then *pant* went sledding in it

Me: Nice

Frodo: Awesome!  
Peeta: You're not mad?

Me: Mad? Why would we be mad?

Katniss: THE YOLO SQUAD LIVES!

Yolo Squad: YOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO LO!

Me: Wow…

Raoul: *sighs* forever alone…

A/N:

Me: That was quite a chapter…

Katniss: But it was worth it!

Me: And the YOLO Squad lives on!

Peeta: Don't forget to review!


	7. Shopping: Parts 3&4: Gander Mtn and B&N

A/U:

Me: I have decided to keep posting until midnight… possibly later… it's 11:07 right now… I've had 5 uploads already… KEEP STAYING STRONG!

Erik: And keep the reviews coming!

Me: Right now, we're going to Ashley Furniture store… if this ends up like Walmart… I don't know what I'll do…

Katniss: She doesn't own POTO or the Hunger Games… if she did… oh boy…

Me: The YOLO Squad?

Erik: Yep

Katniss: Because I said YOLO when we decided to get kicked out!

Me: I see…

Frodo: Time to get furniture!  
Everyone: YAY!

(In the store)

Me: One Bed, Bed set, one dresser, and one mirror… also frames or candles

Everyone: Okay!

Me: To the beds!

(At the beds)

Katniss:*looks at nice single sized, wood-looking one* I'M GOOD!

Me: Nice!  
Erik: I found mine!

Me: Four-Poster! Nice! *hi-fives Erik*

Peeta: I'm good!

Me: Light blue?

Peeta: To match my wall

Me: OH! Okay I see now!

Raoul: I'm good!

Me: I don't care!

Christine: I'm good!

Me: Hey! It looks like mine!

Christine: *cocks head* oh! I guess it does!

Me: To the bed stuff!

Katniss: *looks at forest one* got it! *puts into cart*

Erik: *looks at red and black striped* me too! *puts it in cart*

Peeta: *looks at dark blue and black stripes* same here! *puts it in cart*

Raoul: I HAVE DARK GREEN IF ANYBODY CARES!

Everybody: We don't!

Christine: *looks at hot pink and black checkerboard* I'm good! *throws in cart*

Me: To the Dressers!

(The authoress got too lazy to get through the rest of this so she made a list:

Katniss- brown with trees all over it

Erik- red with black music notes all over

Peeta- light blue with forks and spoons all over it

Raoul– (if anybody cares) dark green

Christine-black with hot pink drawers

Thank You)

Me: Now that everyone is done, to the car!

Erik/Katniss: *run to the car*

Raoul: *drifts behind*

Frodo: *goes and gets Raoul*

Peeta: *waits up for me*

Me: Hey

Peeta: Hey

Me: So what's up?

Peeta: Nothing much…

Me: True

Erik: OWWWWW!

Me: Umm… I gatta…

Peeta: Yeah, sure…

Me: Thanks *runs*

Peeta: No problem… Oh my Greasy Sae… *runs*

Me: Welcome to Facebook! Erik, what happened?

Erik: The Fop tripped me!

Me: Raoul!

Raoul: He was beating me!

Me: Raoul… when we get home, you're grounded

Raoul: But I'm older than you!

Me: But it's MY house and I can kick you out whenever!

Raoul: Whatever…

Me: JUST GET IN THE CAR!

Everybody: *climbs into car*

Me: To BARNES AND NOBLE!

Frodo: On it!  
(At Barnes and Noble)

Me: Now, before ANYONE gets out, I just want to make it clear that this is my FAVORITE book store, and it's really cool, so nobody DARE try to get kicked out okay? And you're all going to get some attention because your book characters, especially Katniss and Peeta…. Get it?

Everyone: Got it!

Me/Frodo: GOOD! DISBAND!

Me/Frodo: *walk into Sci-Fi section*

Me: Hey! _Mocking Jay_'s out!

Frodo: It's been out for a while…

Me: Huh… oh well, I'm just going to get _Catching Fire_ and _POTO _

Frodo: *looking at _Star Wars: The Complete Guide* _which version?

Me: Susan Kay

Frodo: Interesting…

Erik: Found my book!

Katniss and Peeta: Us too!

Me: Cool, what'ja get?  
Erik: _Catching Fire _and _Eragon_

Me: Nice!

Peeta: A Cookbook and _The Hobbit_

Me: I got you hooked on Lord of the Rings, didn't I?

Peeta: …yeah…

Me: Huh, who would've known?

Katniss: I got the Gaston Lorux (sorry about the spelling…) version of _The Phantom of the Opera _

Me: Nice!

Raoul: I'm here!

Me: Hey Chris- oh… that's Raoul…

Christine: I'm back!  
Me: To the car!

Everyone: *in the car*

Me: *whispers to Frodo* Go to Gander Mtn.

Frodo: Gotcha

(At Gander Mtn. …)

Katniss: WOW… *looks at 320 different types of bows*

Erik: Hey Gigi?

Me: huh?

Erik: Can I get a bow?

Me: Are you going to kill Rafop?

Erik: Thoughts= yes, killing =no

Me: Who are you and what have you done with Erik?

Erik: I don't WANT to go to jail for manslaughter

Me: True…

Katniss: Found my bow!

Me: Nice compound!

Katniss I really like it!

Me: Well, to the check-out!

Check-Out guy: That will be $214.00

Me: *hands him the money*

Erik: Well, that was pointless to put in the story

Me: The check-out? Yeah, but I didn't want to make the readers think that I didn't pay

Erik: true…

Katniss: Now the ride home…

Frodo: Oh joy…

A/N:

Me: The ride home… uh oh…

Erik: Something's BOUND to go wrong…

Peeta: Someone's either going to get hurt…

Katniss: …or killed…

Me: Or seriously irritated… *mouths* ME

Peeta: Don't forget to review!


	8. BONUS MEGA ULTRA SHORT CHAPTER!

A/N:

Me: It is 1:45 A.M. on Sunday, August 12, 2012… I think. I really have no idea… I started to not car since around 12:40… reader, you're lucky that I love you….

Erik: She's really tired, by the way… So she's going to be VERY crabby tomorrow…

Me: Erik…

Erik: What…

Me: Do the disclaimer…

Erik: *yawns* fine… She doesn't own POTO or The Hunger Games

Me: The way home…

Christine: Everything happens on the way home…

Me: So much stress…

Katniss: Erik, if I die, find a way to talk to Gale to keep Prim and my mother safe

Erik: Okay

Everyone (-Frodo): Goodnight… *falls asleep*

Frodo: Envy…

Frodo: WAKE UP!

Christine/Raoul: AHH! *thud* Ow…

Katniss: I'm awake!

Erik: I'm good!

Peeta: *still sleeping*

Me: Peeta… Peeta… Peeta

Peeta: I'm awake!  
Me: *laughs*

(Once inside)

Me: Everybody to bed! Chop-Chop!  
Katniss: But our beds-

Me: Are already set up for you… *snaps fingers*

Katniss: Whoa…

Erik: Welcome to the world where Authoresses prowl free…

Me: NOW!

A/N:

Me: I'm so sorry that this is like MEGA short, but I think I need to sleep… like my stomach is… *falls asleep*

Erik: Don't forget to- *falls asleep*

Peeta: Review! *falls asleep*


	9. Getting Ready For The Dells!

A/N:

Me: My apologies for that EXTRA MEGA SHORT CHAPTER, and then at first being NOT EVEN THE RIGHT CHAPTER…. But that's what you get for trying to upload at 1:53 in the morning, Gigi

Erik: YEP!  
Me: Oh, and Erik?

Erik: What?

Me: The fangirls love the Erik-Peeta-Bromance, so I'm going to keep writing it…

Erik: What about the YOLO Squad?

Me: They like that too

Erik: GOOD now I won't have to Punjab someone!

Peeta: If she owned POTO and The Hunger Games…. Oh goodness…

Me: ALRIGHT!

Erik: RUN, PEETA! RUN KATNISS! BEFORE SHE TURNES PHYCO!

Peeta/Katniss/Erik: *run downstairs*

Christine: OH NO! *runs downstairs*

Frodo: *sighs* *walks downstairs*

Me: Okay! Now that everybody's down here… almost…. Frodo and I got muffins for today!  
All: MUFFINS!

Me: Yep! Hey Katniss, these are free! Take one! You too Peeta!  
Peeta: *takes blueberry muffin* *eats it*

Katniss: *does the same*

Everybody else: *does the same*

Rerik: *gasping* WHAT THE HEAK!

Me: Where'd you come from?!  
Rerik: FRODO'S CLOSET! I'VE BEEN STUCK IN THERE FOR THREE STINKING DAYS! COULDN'T YOU HEAR ME YELLING?!

Us: No… not really…

Rerik: WELL I WAS AND- ooh muffins! *eats one* All is forgiven…

Me: Well, now I know what to if Rerik gets upset…

All: *nod heads*

Me: Anyway… now there are SIX of you… Rerik, these are Peeta and Katniss, they're from _The Hunger Games_, for anything else, read the book

Rerik: Got it

Me: Katniss and Peeta, this is Erik *points to Erik* ten years later

Katniss/Peeta: Okay

Me: Now that everybody's introduced, I have a surprise!

Erik: Last time you said that we got people… I don't want anymore bromances!  
Me: It's not more people! We're going on a trip!

All: Where!?

Me: Well, Frodo and I came up with two locations, La Crosse-

All: NO!  
Me: …alright then… we're going to Wisconsin Dells!  
All: What's that?

Me: The place with water parks, roller coasters, a huge mall, a LOT of stores, and basically the funnest thing place in Wisconsin!  
Erik: Is funnest even a word?

Me: No it is not! So, we're going to the Kalahari, the hugest hotel in the Dells

Peeta: How huge?

Me: Huge enough that Frodo and I got lost in it!

Peeta/Katniss/Erik/Christine/Rerik: Whoa… that's huge…

Me: YEP!  
Frodo: SO, get packed-

Erik: We don't have any clothes!  
Me: That's why Frodo and I snuck away at Walmart to buy you guys some!

All: Thanks! …I guess…

Me: Here's Peeta's pile… *hands him pile* Katniss' pile *hands her pile* Erik's pile *hands him pile*-

Erik: Black and red… you know me too well!  
Me: *rolls eyes* Christine's pile *hands her pile* and RaFop's pile… when you guys are done changing, can somebody get him up?

Peeta: I got it!  
Me: Thanks… oh! And Katniss and Christine, if those don't fit, you can borrow some of my clothes!  
Christine/Katniss: Thanks!  
Me: No prob!

(20 Minutes Later)

Katniss: This looks cool! But… who's Domo?

Me: The COOLEST fuzzy brown monster ever!

Katniss: Cool!  
Erik: OMOG!

Katniss: What?

Erik: Look for a black shirt in your pile…

Katniss: Okay…. OH MY GOODNESS! DOMO YELLING YOLO! *hugs Gigi* THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!  
Erik: *does the same* THANNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKK YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUU!  
Me: Okay…

Peeta: Thanks, Gigi! *hugs*

Me: You're welcome! All of you! Come here! *group hug*

Erik: I feel loved!

Me/Peeta/Katniss: You are!

Peeta: Just not in a romantic way…

Katniss: Yeah… like in a… a YOLO way!

Erik: YOLO on three!

Everyone: *puts hand in the middle*

Erik: One… two… three!

Everyone: YOLOOOOOOOO!

Raoul: I'm up!  
Me: Go get dressed, pack your suitcase get a muffin, and get in the car

Raoul: Got it! *runs to do stuff*

Katniss: I'm all packed!  
Peeta: Me too

Erik: Same here

Christine: Just got done!

Me: How did you guys pack so fast?

Katniss: Well, we have clothes, brushes, shampoo, conditioner, and body soap… oh! And towels… I'm planning to get something there…

Me: Well, Frodo and I know this one place where you can build your own stuffed animal!  
Katniss: Cool!

Erik: Aren't you a little old…

Me: Dude, I saw an old lady getting a bear, I think twelve is okay

Katniss: I'm going there

Christine: Me too!  
Erik: Maybe… do they have monkeys?

Me: Three different kinds!  
Erik: I'm going

Peeta: I'm in!

Me: Alright in the Car!

Everyone: *in the car*

Raoul: *gets in the car*

Me: Count off! Erik?

Erik: DISTRICT 12!

Katniss: Erik said an awesome district!

Me: Peeta?

Peeta: I agree with them!  
Christine: I also agree with them!  
Me: Rerik?

Rerik: I also agree that District 12 is awesome!

Me: Frodo?

Frodo: I agree also!

Me: Gigi? That's what I sayz! District 12! …RaFop?

Raoul: District… uh… 11!

Katniss: Well, Rue was from there…

Erik: Until she DIED!

Erik/Katniss/Peeta/Christine: *crying*

Me: Aww! Its okay guys! When I took Peeta and Katniss, I also brung Rue back to life! She's staying with her family in District 11… but she does get cramps where the- you know…

Katniss/Erik/Christine/Peeta: Okay… *stop crying* Can you turn in the soundtrack?

A/N:

Me: Thanks a lot Raoul! You made four people cry in less than 20 seconds! One was even your wife!

Raoul: …no comment…

Peeta: Now, the next chapter is on the way there… don't worry, it's not going to be SUPER MEGA ULTRA SHORT, I don't even think that it's going to be short…

Christine: Don't forget to review!


	10. Driving, Songs, and Moving Adds!

A/N:

Me: Chapter 10! Woo! Oh and thanks to: Phan3145, stained-glass-shadow (Julietta Rose), newbornphanatic, MonstarzGirl, and XXPay4XtraShippingsXX for reviewing! You guys deserve a cookie! *gives cookies*

Erik: Fangirls…

Peeta: Don't worry Erik, everybody has them

Me: I apologize… this chapter is mostly about songs…

Me: "Everything magically appears when mom looks for it"… MOM! I lost the rights and songs to POTO and The Hunger Games!

Me: In the car, in the car, in the caaaar!

Erik: In the carrr, we're riding in the car

Katniss: In the carrr, Frodo's driving very far

Christine: In the carrr, we're driving on hard tar…

Katniss/Erik/Christine/Me/Peeta: In the car, in the car, in the car

Frodo: In the car, we're listening to some music

Me: In the car, and if we don't I'm gonna lose it

Rerik: In the car, there was a fire back there that somebody lit

Everybody (-Raoul): In the car, in the car, in the car

Peeta: In the car, we're making up this song…

Erik: In the car, so just go along

Frodo: In the car, our way is far

Erik/Katniss/Christine/Peeta/Me/Frodo: In the car, in the car, in the car

Me: In the car, this is the end of our song

Erik: In the car, so I hope you'll sing along

Everyone (-Raoul): In the car, in the car, in the caaaaaaarrrrrrruuuuuuhhhhh

Me: Not bad! *claps*

Frodo: Raoul, why didn't you sing along?

Raoul: I don't sing

Everybody: …no comment…

Erik: We should be a one-hit-wonder with that song…

Katniss: "In the Car" by The YOLO Squad featuring Gigi Bruce and Miranda "Frodo" Owens

Peeta: I can see that…

Me: Now, for the soundtrack… Cats, POTO, or The Hunchback of Notre Dame

Everybody: POTO!

Me: POTO it is! *puts CD in*

Erik: Wait, Me or Crawford?

Me: You

Erik: Good!

Soundtrack:

_Think of me, think of me fondly  
When we've said goodbye  
Remember me once in a while  
Please promise me, you'll try_

Then you'll find that once again you long  
To take your heart back and be free  
If you'll ever find a moment  
Spare a thought for me

We never said our love was evergreen  
Or as unchanging as the sea  
But if you can still remember  
Stop and think of me

Katniss: Christine? This is you?

Christine: I told you I was the real prima-donna!

Me: Katniss?

Katniss: Yes?

Me: Do you know Masquerade?

Katniss/Peeta: Yes, Erik taught us…

Me: Alright, here it goes!

Me: _Misseur Andre!_

Frodo: _Misseur Firmin!_

Me: _Dear Andre what a splendid party!_

Frodo_: The prologue to a bright new year_

Me: _Quite a night, I'm impressed._

Frodo: _Well one does ones best_

Me/Frodo: _Here's to us!_

Frodo: _A toast for the city._

Me: _What a pity that the Phantom can't be here!_

All_:_

_Masquerade!  
Paper faces on parade.  
Masquerade!  
Hide your face, so the world will never find you!  
Masquerade!  
Every face a different shade.  
Masquerade!  
Look around -  
there's another  
mask behind you!_

Peeta: _Flash of mauve._

Katniss: _Splash of puce._  
Erik: _Fool and king._

Christine: _Ghoul and goose._

Raoul: _Green and black._

Rerik: _Queen and priest_

Me: _Trace of rouge._

Frodo: _Face of beast._

Erik: _Faces._

Katniss: _Take your turn_.

Raoul: _Take a ride_

Peeta: _On a merry - go – round_

Erik: _In an inhuman race._

Me: _Eye of gold._

Frodo: _Thigh of blue._

Rerik: _True is false._

Katniss: _Who is who?_

Peeta: _Curl of lip_.

Raoul_: Swirl of gown._

Me: _Ace of hearts._

Frodo: _Face of clown_

Erik_: Faces._

Christine: _Drink it in_

Katniss_: Drink it up_

Peeta: _'til you drown in the light._

Rerik: _In the sound._

Christine/Raoul: _But who can name the face?_

All:

_Masquerade!  
Grinning yellows,  
spinning reds.  
Masquerade!  
Take your fill -  
let the spectacle  
astound you!_

Masquerade!  
Burning glances,  
turning heads.  
Masquerade!  
Stop and stare  
at the sea of smiles  
around you!

Masquerade!  
Seething shadows  
breathing lies.  
Masquerade!  
You can fool  
any friend who  
ever knew you!

Masquerade!  
Leering satyrs,  
peering eyes.  
Masquerade!  
Run and hide -  
but a face will  
still pursue you

Christine: _What a night_

Katniss: _What a crowd_

Frodo: _Makes you glad!_

Me: _Makes you proud!  
All the creme  
de la creme!_

Katniss: _Watching us watching them!_

Christine/Katniss_: And all our fears  
are in the past!_

Frodo: _Three months!_

Raoul: _Of relief!_

Katniss: _Of delight_

Me/Frodo: _Of Elysian peace!_

Katniss/Christine: _And we can breathe at last!_

Erik: _No more notes_

Frodo: _No more ghost!_

Erik: _Here's a health!_

Me: _Here's a toast:  
to a prosperous year!_

Frodo: _to our friends who are here_

Me: _What a blessed release_

All: _And what a masquerade _

All: WHOOO!

Me: So Raoul… you don't sing, huh?

Raoul: Well, it's a Masquerade! How could you not?

All: True…

Frodo: We're in the Dells!  
Everyone: *looks out the window* WHOA!

Katniss: *looking out Erik's window* that's a BIG limo!

Me: Yeaya

Erik: WHOA! Huge Moose!  
Me: Oh! That's a restraint! It's called Moose Jaw, they have awesome pizza!

Raoul: The signs move!

Me: That's an electrical powered sign

Rerik: *looking out the window* meaning?

Me: It can switch adds

Christine: Hey! There's on for the Kalahari!

Katniss: It's a guy on a little car…

Erik: GETTING CHASEED BY A CHEETA!  
All: *scream*

Me: GUYS! CALM DOWN! It's an African themed hotel; they have a lot of signs like that

Erik: …so we're not going to get killed?

Me: No, but they do have baby animals that you can get pictures with. Frodo and I even got to feed one!

Katniss: What animals?  
Me: One year it was tigers, another year it was lion cubs

All: Whoa…

Me: Yeah. It's awesome

Frodo: We're here!

All: Whoa….

Me: Told you it was big! It has two arcades, a water park, a theme park, rooms and a theater (A/N: No joke… it's got it all)

All: Whoa…

Me: INSIDE!

All: *run inside*

Frodo: Alright, go off exploring while Gigi and I get everything set up

All: OKAY!

A/N:

Me: Whoo! Kalahari time!

Erik: I'm so excited!

Katniss: I love it!

Raoul: It's… so…big!  
Christine: BABY TIGERS!

Peeta: Not to mention all of the little restraint/cafes!

Me: Well, since nobody else is going to say it…

All: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	11. Arriving at the Kalahari!

A/N:

Me: Kalahari time!

All: WOOHOO!  
Me: Yeaya!  
Erik: She doesn't own POTO or The Hunger Games… sadly

Katniss: *runs to baby tigers with Christine, Erik, and Peeta* they're so CUTE!

Peeta: I know right!  
Erik: I love tigers…

Christine: Since when?

Erik: Since three seconds ago

Christine: True

Katniss: We say that a lot

Erik: Correction, we have a reason to say- AWW! They're playing!

Christine: They're a lot bigger than Ally!

Erik: But not as big as Tallan!

Christine: Who's he?

Erik: Gigi's dog

All: Oh

Me/Frodo: Alright! We're all set! Now, Erik, Peeta and Raoul- scratch that Erik, Peeta, and Katniss, grab a luggage cart *points to them* and go to the car!  
Erik: *starts running*

Me: *hops on Erik's cart*

Erik: HEY! *hops on cart*

Me/Erik: *passes Katniss and Peeta* WOOHOO!

Katniss: Oh no you don't! Come on Christine! *jumps on*

Christine: WHOO! *jumps on*

Peeta: *jumps on* Come on Frodo!

Frodo: *jumps on* WHOOOOO!

Raoul: Wait up!

Rerik: *jumps onto Peeta's cart* Whoo!  
Raoul: *tries to jump onto Erik's cart*

Me: *pushes him off* This is ERIK'S AND MEH CART!

Raoul: *trips and lands on his face* Christine!

Christine: No thanks I'm good!

Me: CAR!

Erik: *moves*

Peeta: *moves*

Katniss: *moves*

Me: That was awesome!

Erik: *jumps off and stops it*

Katniss: *does the same*

Frodo: NO NO NO! STOP STOP STOP STOP!  
Peeta: *falls off* OOF!

Frodo: AHH! *runs into car* *falls off*

Me/Erik/Katniss/Peeta/Rerik/Christine/Raoul: Are you okay?!

Frodo: Yeah… I'm okay… my head hurts though…

Erik: Here's an aspirin, and a glass of water

Me: Erik… why do you have aspirin?

Erik: Just in case of moments like these

Me: Sure….

Katniss: *helps Frodo up* Alright, here we go…

Me: Stuff goes on the cart

Everybody: *puts stuff on the cart*

Me: TO THE HOTEL!

Erik: *sits on luggage cart* Onward!

Me: What are you doing?

Erik: I pushed you, now you push mwah!

Me: Whatever… *pushes him to doors* off

Erik: *gets off*

Me: This way! *goes into elevator*

Erik: Whoa… GLASS ELEVATOR!

Christine: Just like Charlie and the Chocolate Factory!

Peeta/Katniss: What?

Me: It's a movie

Peeta/Katniss: Oh…

Me: Hey Erik?

Erik: Yes?

Me: Push the number 3 button

Frodo: Three? Yay! We're oh the highest part!

Me: YES!

Raoul: …highest?

Me: Yeaya! Hopefully we have a deck! Like we did last time!

Frodo: Yeah! That was fun!

Erik: Uh, guys? We're here

Me: Oh! Frodo, what's out room number?

Frodo: Um…318… hey! This was our room last time!

Me: …yeah! It was!

Erik: Weird…

Me: *puts key in* *opens door* Now, there are eight of us, and four beds… that means-

Frodo: Two in each bed

Me: Girls and girls, boys and boys

Frodo: SO, Me and Gigi, Erik and Rerik, Christine and Katniss, and Raoul and Peeta

Me: Did you JUST come up with that?

Frodo: Um… yeah. Pretty much…

Me: You are smarter than Einstein…

Frodo: Well, you kind of summed it down with boys and boys and girls and girls… therefore, Erik and Rerik can't stand Raoul, so that leaves him with Peeta. You and I have been Best Friends for four years, and we're going to keep it like that, so that makes us together. Then Christine and Katniss are the only girls left. It's quite simple when you break it down…

Me: You're a genius

Frodo: Whatever

Me: I've got water park bracelets!

Erik: Bracelets?

Me: Don't worry, they're blue

Erik: Oh well… *holds out wrist*

Me: *puts it on… along with the others* Frodo, ca you do mine?

Frodo: Sure *straps it on* Okay, now Gigi and I need to go check in

Erik: I thought that you just did that?

Frodo: We need to go tell her that we need some soap; we'll be back in about 20 minutes

Erik: It takes _THAT _long to get soap?

Me: No… it takes that long to stand in line

Erik: Dang…

Frodo: Katniss, you're in charge… don't get to YOLO-ed up…

Katniss: Yes Ma'am

Me: You guys can go downstairs, but only to the lobby, okay?

All: Okay

Me: Here's 100 bucks each *hands out $100* don't spend it all at once, I need SOME money back

Frodo: *whispers* you know that was just $600 down the drain, right?

Me: *whispers back* I know, but I can use my authoress powers to get more…

Frodo: You're a strange little girl

Me: Why thank you! *to The YOLO Squad and Raoul* Bye guys! Don't get into too much trouble!

Erik: I don't think that we will!

Me: *leaves with Frodo*

Katniss: Wait, didn't she say that there were _four _beds?

Erik: Yes…

Katniss: I only see two!

Erik: Huh…

Peeta: Where's this door lead?

All: *shrug*

Peeta: *opens door* Found the other beds!

Erik: *goes into other room* * lies down on bed* Hey Rerik! What about this one?

Rerik: *Lies down* Oh yeah…

Erik: I proclaim this bed, THE BED OF THE ERIKS!

Rerik: Very good choice of words, Erik

Erik: Why thank you Rerik

Rerik: You're quite welcome, Erik

Christine: What the heck was that?

Katniss: I don't know… but let's have out bed in here

Christine: Why?

Katniss: Because RaFop and Peeta are in their

Erik: NO! NO FOPS ALLOWED! Peeta's are though!

Peeta: Awesome

Katniss: On second thought, let's go in there

Christine: Yeah… I'm not in favor of Raoul ever since he made me cry! And he never apologized!  
Katniss: Let me talk to you about divorce, sweetie…

Christine: What's that?

Katniss: Have a seat…

Meanwhile…

Me: I can't believe it took half-an-hour to get some soap!

Frodo: *in a hobo-type voice* All we wanted is some soap

Me: Well they ain't gunna give us no soap 'till we wait half-in-hour!

Frodo: Well that ain't fay-er!

Me: I knows, Cleiadus!

Frodo: I don't understaynd, Clyde!

Me: And that was the Cleiadus and Clyde Show!

People Around us: *clapping*

Me/Frodo: *burst out laughing* *get into elevator*

Meanwhile…

Christine: So you're saying that I can just leave Raoul? Just like that if I get him to sign some stupid paper?

Katniss: Yep that's what I sayz

Christine: Wow… I'll take that into consideration

Erik: MONKEY SAYS WHAT NOW!  
Christine: I might be leaving Raoul…

Me: Hey everybody!

Christine: Hey Gigi, can we go to court?

Me: I thought that I'd hear that from the officials, not Christine!  
Christine: Katniss told me about Nibiorse…

Katniss: Divorce

Me: WHOA! I can't do anything about you divorcing Raoul…

Christine: Why not!

Me: I don't have the rights!

Erik: Oh! We got beds! Rerik and I, and Katniss and Christine are in here, you and Frodo, and RaFop and Peeta are in there…

Peeta: He's sleeping on the pull out couch… NOT with me…

A/N:

Me: Wise choice Peeta… wise choice…

Peeta: Well, Erik told me about it, so I thought he'd like it too, and he does!

Christine: I'm so mad!  
Raoul: I'm not! Thank you Gigi!  
Me: Hey if I did own the rights, you two wouldn't be married in the first place!

Raoul: I ha-

Katniss: Don't forget to review!


	12. Movie Night!

A/N:

Me: Alright! I think that I'm going to do another "Stay-Up-Till-Midnight-Uploading" thing!

Erik: Surprisingly, you weren't cranky today!

Me: I actually got up, ate, got dressed and started uploading! And I persuaded my mom to read, my fanfic!

Erik: Um... cool…

Me: Whatever…

Peeta: As she said in the last chapter, she doesn't own the rights to POTO or The Hunger Games and she doesn't own Love Never Dies

Christine: Dang it!

Me: So, do you guys wanna order a pizza and a movie?

All: Sure!

Me Alright what pizza?

Frodo: Well, since we have eight people, we should have, like, four pizzas?

Me: Yeah… you guys cool with that?

All: Yep!

Me: Alright, so one cheese, one sausage, one pepperoni, and one Canadian Bacon?

All: Sure!

Erik: What's Canadian Bacon?

Me: You'll see!

Frodo: I got the pizza! You guys discuss the movie!

Me: Well, I brought a few… POTO, Love Never Dies, Happy Feet 2, Tangled, Lord of the Rings 1,2, and 3

Katniss: Well, I want to see what's under Erik's mask, so LND

Me: Rerik! We get to see you!

Rerik: Oh joy…

Erik: Well, come on woman!  
Me: You did NOT just call me woman!  
Erik: …it was RaFop!

Me: Right… *puts movie in* *reading off the screen* _1895… the Paris Opera house was consumed by a mysterious fire… _ Hmm… *looks at Erik* *looks at Rerik*

Erik/Rerik: *puts hands up*

Me: *paraphrasing* _Looking for the Masked man they thought that did it…_ *looks at Rerik*

Rerik: hahahaha *nervously* hahahaha

Me: I can't believe you lost your mask…

Erik: Well, Christine ripped it off!

Me: Touché *looks at Christine*

Christine: Hey look there's Rerik!

Me: *death glares*

Christine: *ignores* Wow, he's… wow

Rerik: How come you say that _now_?

Christine: Uh… Look there's Rerik!  
Me: You already used that one

Christine: Crap!

Me: Just pay attention…

Rerik (on the screen): *singing _Till I Hear You Sing Once More_*

Rerik (here): *singing along softly*

Me: *softly to Frodo* Aww!

Frodo: *looks at Rerik* *nods head*

Erik: *cocks head* so wait, I don't get Christine in this one, either?!

Me/Frodo: Well… no

Erik: NOT FAIR!

Rerik: I know man!

Me: SQUELCH!

Erik: Are you okay?

Me: No that's his name!

Frodo: WELCOME TO THE MONSTERS BALL!  
Me: This song always kind of creeps me out…

Frodo: Why?

Me: The giant monkey in the wagon…

Frodo: Yeah…

( The Authoress does not want to spoil LND for those of you who haven't seen it… so we'll go to AFTER the movie)

Christine: Oh. My. Goodness.

Erik: *stares at the screen*

Rerik: And that is why I'm depressed!

Me: Oh! Come here Rerik! *hugs him*

Rerik: *hugs back*

Everyone else (-Raoul): *hugs*

Raoul: Do I get a hug?

Everyone: NO!  
Me: Actually if you think about it, it's not Raoul's fault that (SPOILERSPOILERSPOILERSPOILER ). It's Monsieur Lefèvre's, for giving up the Opera House

Everyone: Yeah… it is…

Me: *grabs Raoul's shirt collar* Listen DeChaney, I just saved you from extermination by seven Erik phans, you owe me, BIG TIME *drops Raoul*

Christine: I feel so bad now! *kisses Rerik on the cheek*

Rerik: Thanks, Christine. But you're not my Christine… it's not the same…

Christine: Well, I'm your Christine, just 10 years younger and (SPOILERSPOILERSPOILERSPOILER )

Rerik: True

Christine: And besides, I learned from a movie that guys try to go after younger girls

Me: Which movie was that?

Christine: _The Ugly Truth_, staring a guy who looks a LOT like Erik, but not deformed and mask less

Erik: *mumbles* _The Ugly Truth… _why does that sound familiar…

Me/Frodo: *laughing*

Erik: What?

Frodo/Me: Nothing… nothing…

Me: So… it's only 9:34 p.m., what do you guys wanna do?

Christine: We could… um… play some games?

Me: Sure! Why not?

Erik: Let's play… um… Name that Movie?

Me: Sure…

Katniss/Peeta/Christine/Raoul: What's that?

Me: One of us says a line out of a movie, and the others try to guess it!

All: Okay…

Me: Erik, it's your game, you go first

Erik: Okay… um… "A Chihuahua, really?!" Katniss?

Katniss: Um… pass

Rerik: Pass

Peeta: Um… Beverly Hills Chihuahua?

Erik: Nope!  
Raoul: Pass

Me: Vampires Suck

Erik: YEAH! *hi-fives me*

Me: "Welcome to the Matrix, Mr. Anderson."

Frodo: The Matrix

Me: Yep!  
Frodo: "The Ring is my burden Sam." Peeta?

Peeta: LORD OF THE RINGS!

Frodo: Which one?

Peeta: RETURN OF THE KING!

Me: It is now *yawns* 9:43 p.m. …

Erik: *yawns* Goodnight everybody!

Everybody: Goodnight!

All: *drift off to sleep*

A/N:

Me: And that's how you play Name that Movie

Erik: Who won?

Me: Me, Frodo, and Peeta

Erik: Oh… and to all of my fangirls… thanks. After seeing Rerik in LND… I'm glad I have you guys!  
Me: *slaps him*

Erik: *snaps out of it* What did I say?

Me: You were thanking the fangirls

Erik: *faints*

Me: 0.o

Christine: Don't forget to review!


	13. Nobody Saw THAT Coming!

A/N:

Me: 11 chapters… 2 days… wow. I never thought that I d make it this far!

Erik: 11, huh. That's not bad

Me: I think I'm doing a pretty good job!

Erik: Still, you type fast and have A LOT of free time because of Summer Vaca… but on the forth…

Me: I'll still write and upload!

Erik: What about clubs?

Me: Then I'll just make up for it on Saturdays!

Erik: She never has own POTO or The Hunger Games… why would she now?

Me: *pokes* Frodo, Frodo, wake up…

Erik: *Turns over*

Me: *thinks* _Erik?_

Erik: mmhfspoomannna….

Me: *whispers* Erik… Er-ik… time to get up… Err-ik…

Erik: *wakes up* *yawns* *whispers* What time is it?

Me: *whispers* Where's Frodo?

Erik: *whispers* Answer my question first!

Me: *whispers* 8:06 a.m..

Erik: Frodo's downstairs making sure we were booked for four nights, not three

Me: Oh… why are you in here?

Erik: I had a…

Me: A what?

Erik: A…

Me: Keep talking…

Erik: A nightmare…

Me: About LND?

Erik: Kind of… except everyone was in it, but at the end everyone died of something… I can't remember what it was…

Me: Aww! Hon, that's what I'm here for… you're safe, don't worry

Erik: *lays his head on Gigi's chest*

Erik/Me: *sighs*

Katniss: *comes in* Goodmorn- whoa…

Me: What? He had a nightmare!  
Katniss: About LND?

Erik: Mixed with THG

Katniss: Ooh… that doesn't sound good…

Erik: That's why it was a nightmare

Katniss: Okay Mr. Grumpy…

Erik: I'm only grumpy because Christine kicked me out of my own bed…

Me: I know that I'm going to regret this, but why?

Erik: To snuggle with Rerik

Me/Katniss: Aww! That's cute!

Erik: Not for me! I slept on the floor until Frodo left!

Katniss: Well, you could've come and slept with me *puts her hair in a braid*

Erik: Well, I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable

Me: *putting hair in usual messy bun* so you come and sleep with me? *drops ponytail* Goodness ding it!

Erik: Here, let me help you with that, mademoiselle… and yes, because before I was sleeping next to you, so I thought… yeah…

Me: *admires perfect messy bun… well, as perfect as a messy bun could be* Erik, how'd you learn to do that?

Erik: Before you came home, I spent 4-deadly-hours with Christine and RaFop… I think I know EVERYTHING about hair… and I am an artist. Hair is just another medium

Me/Katniss: Cool…

Rerik: *arm over Christine* Hello!

Christine: Morning!

Me: Well, hello there!

Erik: *to Christine* you kicked me out of my bed last night, literally!  
Christine: Sorry… I just wanted to see Rerik

Me: WHOA! E/C (or in this case RE/C) shippers are going to be VERY happy…

Rerik: *to Christine* Chrissy, that's not nice, okay?

Christine: Okay… I won't do it again

Rerik: Good girl *kisses her forehead* what's for breakfast?

Me: Um… I don't know…

Erik: Frodo went to go get it after she was done checking in

Me: We better thank her when she gets back…

All: Why?

Me: She's bringing us food

All: Touché

Peeta: *yawns* Good Morning!

All: Morning Peeta!

Peeta: *looks at Rerik and Christine* So, I take it that you two are now a couple?

Rerik/Christine: A happy couple

Raoul: RERIK! YOU TOOK MY WIFE!  
Christine: Here we go…

Rerik: Great… *turns around* I didn't _take _her, she _dumped _you

Raoul: Is this true, Christine?

Christine: Raoul, we're married in LND, but not in POTO. I'm not the character from LND, and you aren't either, but Rerik is, and that means that, technically, we aren't married

Me: Wow, Christine. You found a way to dump him _and _not mess with the rights!

Katniss: Go Christine!

Raoul: What're you saying?

Christine: I think that we should see other people *puts her hand on Raoul's shoulder* I'm sorry Raoul, but we're over

Rerik/Erik: YES! YES! YES! YEAH! BEST DAY EVER!  
Me: But Erik, you don't get her…

Katniss: Rerik does…

Erik: I know… I just never wanted him to be with her

Me: You… and I have a LOT in common…

Katniss: And every other Erik phangirl out there

Raoul: I'm going to take a shower…

Katniss: Don't forget to turn _on _the water this time!

Me: 0.o

Katniss: He "took a shower" and came out perfectly dry once… at least that's what Christine told me

Me: Before I found you guys?

Christine: Yep

Me: That makes a LOT of sense…

Frodo: I'm back! *looks at Rerik and Christine* Your still married to Raoul…

Me: Actually, Raoul and Christine didn't marry in the POTO movie, they came married in LND, and so Christine was still dating Raoul, technically…

Frodo: Way to go Christine! Found a way to break up with RaFop _and _not mess with the rights

Me: That's what I said!

Frodo: Whatever… I got breakfast!

Me: Ooh! From where?

Frodo: Denny's!

Me: They do take out?

Frodo: No, I ordered it and asked them if they could put it in boxes

Me: So you scammed Denny's?

Frodo: Precisely

Me: You sly dog

Erik: Woof…woof

Frodo: Woof, Gigi *passes box*, Christine *passes box*, Peeta *passes box*, Katniss *passes box*, Rerik *passes box*, Erik *passes box*, me *sets box down*, and Raoul. Where is he?

Me: In the shower, he's been in there ever since Christine said it was over, *opens box* ooh! Chicken wings!

Erik: I thought that this was breakfast?

Frodo: We don't eat breakfast foods on Saturdays

Erik: Oh…

Me: It's a law in rule in our house, for it to be a weekend; we don't eat breakfast foods in the morning

Erik/Katniss/Christine/Rerik/Peeta: Oh

Me: So, where are we going today, Ms. Frodo?

Frodo: First of all, never call me that again, and I was thinking maybe Noah's Ark, and the mall

Me: Alright

Erik: What's Noah's Ark?  
Me/Frodo: AMERICA'S LARGEST WATERPARK!  
Erik: Right here… in Wisconsin… the largest water park… in a cold state?

Me: Well, we get hot summers

All: Oh

A/N:

Me: Yep! Noah's Ark here we come!

Erik: I still can't believe that we're going to the LARGEST water park in America!

Me: I know right! Who's going to go on the _Black Anaconda _with me?

Erik/Katniss/Raoul/Christine/Rerik: What's that?

Me: This really long, dark and dangerous waterslide!  
Erik: Dark, scary, long, and dangerous… I'M IN! \

Katniss: ME TOO!

Frodo: I second that!  
Christine: I'll go! As long as Rerik goes with me…

Rerik: If it's what makes you happy, dear…

Christine: *kisses his cheek* Yay!

Peeta: I'm in too!

Frodo: Don't forge too review!  
Raoul: NO WAY AM I GOING ON _THAT_!


	14. Public Disturbance!

A/N:

Me: I actually forgot which chapter I'm on… Is that a bad thing?

Erik: I don't know…

Me: Oh! Before I forget, we're going to Mt. Olympus instead!  
All: What's that?

Me: A water park, theme park, and a roller coaster heaven!

Erik: Oh yeah….

Me: I own the rights to POTO and The Hunger Games… *bursts out laughing* Haha! I really had you going!

Me: Well, let's get our swimming suits on!

Katniss: We-

Me: I bought you some! They're in your suit cases!

Everybody: How did you-

Me: I'm an authoress; I can do what I please… but with great power comes great responsibility

Erik: *picks up swim trunks* Red and black… good

Katniss: *holds up tankini* black… good

Christine: *holds up tankini* hot pink, good

Raoul: Dark green… good *picks up trunks*

Rerik: I really don't care…

Peeta: I'm with Rerik on this…

Me: Well then! Let's get changed and head out!

Rerik: Um… Gigi?

Me: Yes?

Rerik: It's raining…

Me: *looks* Giry…

Rerik: So… what're we going to do now?

Me: Well, we could still go to the Mall

Erik: I'd rather not…

Me: Why not?

Erik: It's a _mall_

Me: Fine… you, Rerik, RaFop, and Peeta can have a guys day while Christine, Katniss, Frodo, and I have a girls day tomorrow

All: Agreed

Me: So, we could… um… go hang out in the lobby?

Erik: Can we cause a disturbance?

Me: Eh, as long as we don't kill anyone… I guess so

Erik/Katniss: WELL WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?!

Me: Whoa! Calm down! Deep breath…. Inhale….

Katniss/Erik: *inhales*

Me: Exhale…

Katniss/Erik: *exhales*

Me: Better?

Katniss/Erik: Much

Me: Okay, get dressed, and let's go downstairs!

Erik: But-

Me: Besides Erik

Erik: *smirks* you're catching on…

Me: Yepper

Erik: Come on Katniss… let's go do our thang!

Katniss: Yeah, bro!

Me: To much PewDiePie for you…

Katniss: Careful Erik… the animals follow you…

Erik: Oh my goodness!

Katniss: Well… bye!

Erik/Katniss: *run out the door*

Me: Eh, what the heck? *runs out*

Katniss: *turns around* Oh, Gigi! You're coming too?

Me: Yep!

Katniss: YOLO!

Erik: YOLO!

Me: YOLO!

Katniss: *pushes elevator button*

All: *enter elevator*

Me: … Rainy weather we're having…

Erik: It really is…

Katniss: I hope it stops tomorrow

Me: Yeah, I haven't been to Mt. Olympus in ages…

All: *gets out of elevator*

Katniss: What to do… what to do…sing?

Me: Why not?

Erik: 'Notes'?

Katniss: What?

Erik: From 'Phantom'? The Managers?

Katniss: 'Before Prima Donna'?

Erik: Yep… I'll be Andre, Gigi can be Firmin and Carlotta, and Katniss can be Raoul

Katniss/Me: Okay

Me: Let's get our Phantom on!

People around us: Um…

Me: Oh! Not you guys! You guys are cool!

Katniss/Erik: HEY!

Me: Let's just get done with this…

Erik: HIT IT!

Me: I'm right here… who are you talking to?

Erik: …just go…

Me: _Mystery after gala night_

_It says mystery of soprano's flight_

_Mystified all the papers say_

_We are mystified, we suspect foul play__  
_

_Bad news on soprano's scene_

_First Carlotta now Christine__Still, at least, the seats get sold_

_Gossip's worth its weight in gold__  
__What a way to run a business_

_Spare me these unending trials_

_Half your cast disappears but the crowd still cheers_

_Opera!_

_To hell with Gluck and Handel_

_Have a scandal and you're sure to have a hit!_

Random Person: What? *looks confused*

Erik_: __Damnable! _

_Will they all walk out?_

_This is damnable!_

Random Person #2: What the heck is going on? Who's Christine? Who's Carlotta!?

Me: _Andre please don't shout!_

_It's publicity!_

_And the take is vast free publicity! _

Random kid: *whispers to Mom* I kinda like this…

Mom (of the kid): *whispers* don't you EVER do something like this…

Erik: _But we have no cast!_

Random 6 year old girl: Nice mask!

Mom (of her): it is nice… it looks just Erik's mask… from Phantom of the Opera!

People around her: Yeah! It does! *start cheering*

Me: *because we got to this part with all of the people talking* _we're in the dark_

Katniss: _Missure don't argue! Isn't this the letter you wrote?_

Me: _And what is it that we're meant to have wrote? …written_

Erik: Do not fear for Ms. Daae, he Angel of Music has her under his wing, make no attempt to see her again…

Katniss: If you didn't write it then who did?

Me: Thank you all! You were a great audience! We'll be back whenever we want!

Erik: Remember, Christine should've gone with Erik!

Random guy: NO!  
Me: Seriously?

Random Guy: Naw, I'm just kidding! Erik and Christine!  
Crowd: *chanting* Erik and Christine! Erik and Christine!

Katniss: *pushes elevator button* Well, that was fun!  
Me: Yeah, who know that the crowd would follow along?

Erik: Even the public wants Christine and I to be together!

Me: *steps inside elevator with Katniss and Erik* Erik, Christine's with _Rerik_

Erik: I know, but he's the future me, so I'm happy either way!

Katniss/Me: True

A/N:

Me: Sorry about not updating yesterday… I have a LOT going on!

Erik: And her dog got loose, it to us about an hour to get him back…

Me: He really likes cows!  
Erik: Well, he _is _a German _Shepherd_ Dog

Me: True…

Peeta: Don't forget to review!__


	15. Getting Ready to Get LOST!

A/N:

Me: Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers for supporting me!

Erik: You guys rock!

Me: You know they're fangirls/fanguys right?

Erik: Eh, you get used to them once you know that there are different types

Me: Who are you and what have you done with my Erik?!

Erik: YOUR Erik?

Me: Yes, there are many Erik's out there and I wanted to know where MINE was

Erik: Oh…

Peeta: She Dsenot own POTO or The Hunger Games… if you can raed tihs, you're aewsmoe!

Me/Katniss/Erik: We're back!  
Rerik: *on the couch, snuggling with Christine* Hey guys! How was it?

Erik: AWESOME! Oh and by the way, we have fans downstairs. And they support E/C (or in this case RE/C). Awesome right!

Rerik: Oh yeah!

Christine: *sits up* so what did you guys do?

Katniss: Sung the song right before 'Prima Donna' from POTO

Christine: 'Notes'?

Katniss: YES! I keep forgetting it!

Christine: Well, that's probably because it only has one of the three main characters, a screaming cow- I mean Carlotta-

Erik: Two dim-witted" managers"

Me: And a foppish main character… no offence to Gaston though… that's a pretty good book

All: Yeah it is

Me: So what did you guys do while we were gone?

Christine: Well, we watched a movie, and then Raoul went and cried in the bathroom-

Me: He's still there isn't he?

Christine: Yep…. And Rerik and I snuggled a little, Peeta went into his room to give us some privacy, which I thought was nice-

Rerik: A correction Madame, _we_ thought was nice

Christine: *smiles* yes, _we_ thought was nice and I think he's watching another movie… I'm not sure

Me: So, you too are going to be going t sleeping in the same bed from now on?

Christine/Rerik: Well, I guess so…

Rerik: Erik kicks in his sleep!  
Me: Tell me about it! I have multiple bruises on my legs!

Erik: Well you too kick me first, so naturally, out of instinct, I kick back!

Me/Rerik: *rolls eyes* whatever…

Erik: What? It's true!  
Me: Uh-huh

Rerik: Sure it is…

Frodo: I'm back!

Me: Where did you go?

Frodo: We were out of soap…

Me: Well, you just missed the public disturbance

Frodo: NOOOOOOOOO!

Me: We can still get lost …

Frodo: Eh, we've done it once, we can do it again…

Me: Groups of three!

Erik: ME, KATNISS, AND GIGI!

Me: Um... okay…

Frodo: Well, I guess that I'll go with Rerik and Christine… and that leaves Peeta with RaFop…

Me: Poor Peeta…

Erik: He gets stuck with him a lot…

Me: Well, he is the odd one out…

Erik: Somebody's going to have to get them…

Me: I got Peeta!

Erik: Not it!

Rerik: Not it!  
Christine: Not it!

Katniss: Dang it!

Me: Hey Peeta! We're going to go get lost. Wanna come? …that sounded a lot better in my head…

Peeta: Sure! *turns T.V. off*

Katniss: *dragging Raoul out of the bathroom* COME ON RAFOP!

Raoul: NO! I want to pity myself for the rest of my life!  
Erik: Dude, learn from somebody who's been down that road… IT'S NOT A FUN ROAD! Listen to the turn back signs! Feeling loved is much better!

Raoul: I don't care! Nobody loves me!  
All: Well… he's got a point…

Me: Well, *grabs his other leg* PULL!

Katniss/Me: *pulling* Grrr!  
Erik: Give me that! *grabs Raoul's right leg* *pulls*

Raoul: *comes out* THE LIGHT! IT BURNS!

Me/Erik: *facepalm*

Katniss: *to Peeta* Have fun!  
Peeta: *facepalm* I knew I should've been in here...

Me: *sighs* so…

Erik: Let's go!

All: *goes out the door*

Me: Alright, Erik, Katniss and I will go left, Frodo, Christine and Rerik will go right, Peeta and Raoul go either way, just don't follow anyone

Everyone: *goes*

Me: *skips down the hall*

Erik: *runs down the hall*

Katniss: *walks*

Me: *stops*

Erik: *runs into me*oof!

Me: Ahh! *falls down* Erik!

Erik: What? I just wanted to keep up with you!

Me: Whatever… just get off of me! *pushes him off* *gets up*

Erik: Jeez, sorry *gets up*

Me: *hugs him* It's okay

Katniss: And that, everybody, is why you WALK in a hallway…

A/N:

Me: Woo! Getting lost!

Erik: She decided to make this into parts… trust me the next chapter will be LONGER garenteed!

Me: WOO! GETTING LOST!

Erik: *sighs* Wish me luck, readers/reviewers!  
Peeta: And me! By the way, don't forget to review!


	16. Tender Moments and Cold water

A/U:

Me: Woo! Chapter 16! Or… yeah 16! Woo! Oh, Erik and I now have a YouTube channel! Right not we just have lyric videos, but hey, we just started! We have _The Phantom of the Opera (Gerard Butler and Emmy Rossum), and Till I Hear You Sing Once More (Ramin Karmloo)_. Our name is EriksBestAlto… how original right?

Erik: She came up with the name, I did the videos…

Me: Whatever… anyway. GETTING' LOST IN THE KALAHARI! WOO!

Erik: Here we go again… She doesn't own Phantom or The Hunger Games… *mutters* or a brain for that matter…

Me: HEY!

Me: Alright… to get ourselves fully and inhumanly lost, we need to cross the bridge… which means going down the elevator, going east, and walking! To the elevator!

All: *literally jump into elevator*

Random Dude: Hey! You're the people who did the flash mob thingy, right?

All: Yes…

Random Dude: Awesome!

Me/Katniss/Erik: *slowly move out of the elevator* *run eastward*

Me: FOR SPARTA!

Erik: SPARTAAAAAA!

Katniss: SPARTAAAAA! And District 12

Me: SPARTAAAA AND DISTRICT 12!

Erik: IT SOUNDS BETTER WITH JUST SPARTAAAAA!

Katniss: TRUUUUUEEEE!

Me: SPARTAAA IT IS THENNNNNN!

Erik: AHHHHHHHHHH!  
Katniss: AHHHHHH!

Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Meanwhile…

Frodo: *hears "FOR SPARTAAAAAAAAAA"* Gigi's close

Rerik: How can you- *listens* Oh.

Christine: *holds Rerik's hand*

Rerik: Don't worry, Christine. I'm here. I'll protect you

Christine: I love you

Rerik: I love you too

Frodo: *sighs* this is going to be a _long _night…

Meanwhile…

Peeta: COME ON, RAFOP!

Raoul: *breaks down in the middle of the floor* I want Christine back!

Peeta: *sighs* If you come, and stop being a baby for the rest of the night, I'll ask Christine if she'll take you back…

Raoul: *springs up* which way?

Peeta: Northward! *charges* FOR NARNIAAAAA!

Raoul: FOR NARNIAAAAA!

Meanwhile…

Frodo: *listens* and there's Peeta and RaFop

Christine: So we've got "for Sparta" and "for Narnia", what should we be?

Frodo: Hmm… FOR GONDOOOOOOORRRR!

Christine: Alright! FOR GONDOOORR!

Rerik: FOR GOOONNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD OOOOOOOORRRRRRRRR!

Frodo: *starts to run*

Christine: *falls* Ow!

Rerik: *picks up Christine*

Christine: *giggles* Onward!

Rerik: *runs* *passes Frodo*

Frodo: As I said… long night…

Meanwhile…

Me: Okay… this is NOT the bridge…

Katniss: Great! Now we really are lost!

Erik: I think that we went too far east…

Katniss: Well… here's a map!

Erik: Uh-oh…

Me/Katniss: What?

Erik: We were going east right?

Katniss/Me: Keep going…

Erik: We went west…

Katniss: We went the opposite way!

Me: Oh… I probably should've told you… I suck at directions…

Katniss: YOU THINK!?

Erik: Hey! She got us lost right?

Katniss: No Erik! I know exactly where we are! WE'RE AT THE OPPOSITE END OF WHERE WE WERE GOING TO GO!

Erik: *in a calm voice* Katniss, we came here to get lost. And we did. So, mission accomplished!

Katniss: *sighs* I'm sorry for snapping at you guys

Me/Erik: No prob…

Meanwhile…

Christine: *to Rerik* you can put me down now…

Rerik: Is that what you want, darling?

Frodo: Rerik, if you say anymore pet names unless it is the end of the world or I find someone who absolutely hates Erik besides RaFop, I AM GOING TO GO INSANE!

Rerik: …

Frodo: Sorry… I kinda… yeah…

Christine: Yeah… we're cool though

Frodo: Really?

Christine/Rerik: Yep

Frodo: Awesome

Meanwhile…

Peeta: Well, we've been out of the room for five seconds… and we're lost…

Raoul: *goes into panic mode* OH. MY GOODNESS! OH MY GOODNESS! *starts to hyperventilate*

Peeta: Have you, like, never been lost before?

Raoul: *still hyperventilating* I've never been lost… ever

Peeta: Well, I've been lost in a- *pauses* *thinks: _Don't make it worse, Peeta…._* forest… a very BIG forest… with a lot of- …animals…

Raoul: WELL THEN GET US OUT OF HERE!

Meanwhile…

Erik: Hey Gigi?

Me: Yes?

Erik: Why aren't we going somewhere? *sits down*

Me: Well, *yawns and sits down next to him* Katniss went to go find a way back to the room. She'll be back… we can't be that far…

Erik: *yawns* I'm tired

Me: Me too… and hungry… and cold

Erik: *throws his cape over us* I knew this wasn't just for fashion…

Me: Even thought it totally fits you…

Erik: *sighs* Where are we?

Me: I think almost to the theatre…

Erik: Do you think it's warm in there?

Me: Probably

Erik: Do they have food?

Me: Yes, but you need to get tickets to a movie first

Erik: Well, let's go to a movie

Me: One problem…

Erik: What? *repositions the cape over me* Better?

Me: Much… and I don't have any money. Just the room key

Erik: This is going to be a while… isn't it?

Me: Yep… and you ask a lot of questions

Erik: I have a reason to ask a lot of questions

Me: Touché

Erik: *after a while* When we get to the room, can we order a pizza?

Me: I guess so… nobody ate the sausage one… so two pepperoni and to cheese?

Erik: Sounds good to me… melted cheese on hot, fresh marinara sauce all of that on top of melt in your mouth dough…

Me: *smacks him lightly* you and your… your…

Erik: Words?

Me: Yes… your words

Erik: *sighs* *lays his head on my shoulder*

Me: What're you doing there, buddy?

Erik: Would you rather have frostbite?

Me: *snuggles up next to him* Not really…

Meanwhile…

Frodo: We are so lost…

Rerik: Then… Mission Accomplished!

All: *three way awesome bro-five*

Frodo: Now… how to get to the room…

Rerik: More importantly…

Christine: The others

Frodo: Really? Finishing each other's sentences? Seriously?  
Christine/Rerik: *shrugs*

Frodo: Wait! Gigi's got her phone! I could text her!

Rerik: That still leaves Peeta and RaFop

Frodo: Well, once we're there, we could send a search party

Rerik: Alright…w hat about you Chrissy? *to Frodo* is that one okay, Mademoiselle?

Frodo: Yes, but only because it is a nickname that Gigi gave her

Christine: I'm cool with that

Meanwhile…

Raoul: Wanna do something?

Peeta: *sits down* Depends… what do you wanna do?

Raoul: Wanna play 'Name that Movie'?

Peeta: Eh, why not? Your game, your turn

Raoul: Hmm… "What a mistake to have come here!"

Peeta: Love Never Dies

Raoul: Yep

Peeta: Hmm… "People around here know him as Strider."

Raoul: Uh… Love Never Dies?

Peeta: No

Raoul: POTO?

Peeta: No

Meanwhile…

Phone: *_The Phantom of the Opera overture_*

Me: *picks phone up* Oh! It's Frodo! Hello?

Frodo: We're lost

Me: Same here

Frodo: So, how many do you have?

Me: Just Erik and I… Katniss went to scout

Frodo: Alright… where do you think you are?

Me: Um… hold on a second… *to Erik* Where are we?

Erik: By the movie theatre

Me: Thanks *back to Frodo* by the movie theatre

Frodo: Alright, we're on our way

Me: Alright, but when you see us, we're doing this because we don't want frostbite… bye

Frodo: O…kay… bye

Me: *clicks phone* we're saved

Erik: Frodo?

Me: And Rerik and Christine

Erik: Yay… what do you suppose RaFop and Peeta are doing?

Me: Well, RaFop is probably annoying Peeta to death by a game of 'Name that Movie'

Erik: True… *snuggles*

Me: *snuggles back*

Erik: *falls asleep*

Me: *whispers* you deserve a good friend… after all that you've been through… *falls asleep*

Meanwhile…

Raoul: Uh… Pokémon?

Peeta: That's a show

Raoul: Happy Feet?

Peeta: No

Raoul: Happy Feet-

Peeta: FOR GOODNESS SAKE MAN! IT'S LORD OF THE RINGS: FELLOWSSHIP OF THE RING!

Raoul: OHHH!

Peeta: *thinks: _Frodo, Gigi… please come… please…_*

Meanwhile…. (Story: Is this ever going to end? Me: NO! Now go back to being a story!)

Frodo: Found them!

Christine: GIGI-

Frodo: Shh… they're sleeping…

Rerik: They're kinda cute together…

Frodo: Yeah… that's curious… isn't it…?

Christine: So what do we do?

Frodo: I'll get her phone, Rerik, you find some buckets, and Christine, you take those buckets and fill them with water

Meanwhile… (Story: AHH! You were right! Me: Of course I'm right! I am the authoress here!)

Gigi: *in her dream* Christine; I need to have a talk with you…

Dream Christine: I'm kinda honoring my father here…

Me: Well, Meg is going to come in… *Meg enters* Now

Dream Meg: Christine- Oh… I'll leave you alone…

Dream Christine: How did you know that?

Me: Well, I'm form another world… called the Future. I know exactly what is going to happen next, and after that… an after that and after that… and so on and so forth

Dream Christine: So… you're like a… prophecy… sent to me to tell me something…

Me: Um... yeah… you could say that… and I'm here to help you with your "guy issues"

Dream Christine: What do you mean?

Me: Well, you may think that Raoul is the sweet, romantic, lovable guy that he was long ago… but he's not

Dream Christine: He isn't?

Me: No… not at all

Dream Christine: What do you mean?

Me: Well, he drags you around all the time in the future *SPOILER ALERT FOR LOVE NEVER DIES*, he becomes a drunk, and I think he abuses you… but all that I know is that you kinda act like you're afraid of him…

Dream Christine: But the Phantom-

Me: Is the right choice… in the future, he becomes a multi-billionaire, buys a fun-place for children and adults, and he treats you _way _better than Raoul does… he also wins a bet to keep you with Raoul, and you too have a kid together… and if you don't choose him… you're going to die

Dream Christine: Wow…

Me: *seeing blurry* I must go now… but remember, Phantom!

Frodo: *dumps FREEZING water on Erik and Gigi*

Erik/Me: AHHH!

Frodo/Rerik/Christine: Hahahah! *laughing*

Me: Very funny guys… hilarious…

Frodo: *helps Erik up*

Erik: Thanks, Madame *helps me up* You okay?

Me: As long as Frodo has my phone…

Frodo: Here *gives me phone*

Me: Keep it for the moment… I'm all wet

Frodo: True

Erik: *puts cape around us*

Me: You're being unnaturally kind today…

Erik: Well, we ARE living at your house… and you did take us here

Me/Frodo: True…

Frodo: Come on, you two… we gatta get you two to the room

Me: What about Peeta and RaFop?

Frodo: We'll look for them after you get to the room… ooh! Elevator!

All: *goes in*

Erik: *pushes the button*

Elevator: *DING!*

All: *get out* *walk to room*

Me: You took the key too, right?

Frodo: Yep! *unlocks door* now go! Into the heat! Go!

Erik/Me: *go into room*

Frodo: We'll be back in about half an hour *closes door*

Me: Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to change…

Erik: After you!

Me: *smiles* *gets changed*

Erik: *as he passes* DOMO! *points Domo out*

Me: You're a little kid in a 35 year old body…

Erik: But I am mentally unstable so…

Me: Well don't get to hard on yourself! You're just a little… sensitive about certain things… like your mask

Erik: *goes and gets changed*

Me: *lies down on the bed* UGGGGG! I missed you bed!

Erik: *lies down next to Gigi* Remember when I fell asleep on your shoulder?

Me: *lifts head up* how can I not? It was the cutest thing ever!

Erik: *blushes*

Me: YOU'RE BLUSHING!

Erik: I am not!

Me: Don't deny it! You were!

Erik: Fine... I was blushing!

Me: *smiles in triumph* Anyway…

Erik: I heard what you said…

Me: What did I say?

Erik: You said, "You deserve a good friend… after all that you've been through…"

Me: I meant it

Erik: I've always wanted a friend… I never had one though…

Me: Besides Christine

Erik: She wasn't really a friend… ever since I met you; I've had people ACTUALLY like me…

Me: Well, this is the future, it's different than 1870

Erik: But still… I never thought that I'd have FRIENDS… I mean maybe like a few close acquaintances, but that's all… never FRIENDS

Me: Well, then I'm happy I met you

Erik: Not as glad as I am with you…

Me: You're my best friend; I want you to be happy

Erik: I thought Frodo was your best friend…

Me: Well, when you have only two best friends, you can have more than one

Erik: You were an outcast too?

Me: Correction, Misseur. I AM an outcast. My family likes farming, I love acting

Erik: That's a big difference

Me: I know, and sometimes it's hard to stay with, but I can. But just barely

Erik: If you don't mind me asking, how did you and Frodo meet?

Me: My mom is good friends with this guy, Will, and his sister babysits, and my parents were going away, so they're sister babysat me and Frodo came into the room. We started talking and we noticed how we both spell 'family' the same way, we both love dogs, and basically any animal, and it kinda developed to where it is today

Erik: Huh… I hope that we're like that one day

Me: Me too

Erik: So, we kinda learned a little bit about each other today, huh?

Me: I guess so, Misseur Phantom

Erik: *smiles*

Me: Why don't you smile when you're around the others?

Erik: Well, seeing Christine brings back memories… seeing Raoul, makes me feel hated, seeing Rerik makes me think, seeing Katniss reminds me of Christine, and seeing Peeta reminds me of me… the losing side of the love-triangle… seeing Frodo- well, I usually don't see Frodo in the building… so I guess travel, like the Gypsy Camp… but not in a bad way… And then there's you. I just can't figure you out… as much as I try, I just can't…

Me: Well, that's good on my part… keeps you here

Erik: *smiles*

Me: You should smile more… I like it. It makes me happy, and people around you… it's been tested

Erik: You and your… your…

Me: My Frodo?

Erik: Yes… your Frodo

Me: *climbs into bed* Goodnight, Erik…

Erik: *climbs in after me* Goodnight, Ginger…

Me: *rolls eyes* *turns off lamp*

A/U:

Me: I really wanted to capture Gigi and Erik in this one… if you haven't noticed. As their friendship grows, I wanted that to show

Erik: I'm so tired… it's freaking 12:08 Gigi! Go to bed!  
Me: I will! Goodness!

Erik: Don't forget to review!


	17. Unnaturally Kind

A/U:

Me: Heyo! Thank you to all of my lovely revivers that say wonderful things!

Erik: Whatever…

Me: Oh don't be acting so tough! You've prove yourself that you're a softy!

Erik: Whatever…

Me: *rolls eyes* I don't own anything… I'm just playing!

Frodo: *bangs on door* Gigi!

Me: *looks at clock* 12:17… what happened to "about half-an-hour"?

Erik: What?

Me: Nothing… just go back to bed…

Erik: No argument there…

Me: *gets up* *opens door* Oh my goodness! What happened?

Peeta: Genius, over here decided it would be a good idea to roll down the stairs, and of course, I was in front of him, and we fell down three flights of concrete stairs…

Me: Oh… that explains the cuts, the scratches, and the bruises…

Peeta: Yep…

RaFop: Gatta band-aid?

Me: *lets them in*

Frodo: Why is Erik in our bed?

Me: Don't argue… it's where we fell…

Frodo: I guess I'll be on the couch in there then…

Me: Guess so…

Raoul: Why not wake him?

Me/Frodo: NEVER wake a sleepy Phantom!

Erik: *turns*

Me: Shh… go to bed… go! But quietly…

All: *did so*

Me: *crawls back into bed* Shh… Shh… it's alright… you're okay *strokes his cheek*

Erik: *falls asleep*

Me: *thinks: _I better stay awake for a while…_*

Erik: Mmhh…

Me: *strokes his cheek more* *whispers* you deserve someone… a best friend… anyone… just to talk to, for moments like this…

(The next day…)

Erik: *wakes up* *yawns* *looks at clock* *looks at Gigi* Gigi… Gi-gi… time to get up…

Me: *yawns* I'm up… what time is it?

Erik: 9:02 a.m.

Me: Our internal clocks are letting us sleep more…

Erik: That I agree with

Frodo: I'm up!

Me: You didn't disappear today!

Frodo: I figured we'll go to IHop today

Me: Okay…

Erik: What's IHop?

Me: The International House Of Pancakes

Erik: Oh… do they have muffins?

Me: Probably… I think so

Rerik: *comes in holding hands with Christine* Good Morning!

Christine: Hello!

Me: Hey guys!

Erik: Bonjour!

Rerik: *yawns* Hey Frodo!

Frodo: I didn't do it! …oh… hey!

Erik: Okay then…

Me: That's our natural response, hun

Frodo: Hun? *raises eyebrows*

Me: Don't be like that! Hun, as in a nickname

Frodo: Sure it is… *winks*

Me: I'll remember that, Miranda Owens

Frodo: Well, I'll remember that you called me Miranda Owens, Ginger Bruce

Me: Whatever… Baggins

Frodo: I'm not full Baggins though…

Me: HALF A BRANDYBUCK!

Frodo: That's an insult to Brandybucks everywhere

Erik/Rerik/Christine: Can we talk about something that we actually know about?

Me: Alright…we're going to IHOP today!  
Christine/Rerik: Go on…

Erik: The International House Of Pancakes!  
Christine: Oh… cool

Rerik: Will they have muffins

Me/Erik: Probably

Frodo: Hey Gigi?

Me: Yes, Ms. Frodo?

Frodo: Grr… anyway, since it's not raining, we can go to Mt. Olympus!

All: YAY!

Me: And the guys can have their day and the girls can have our girls' day

Katniss: I'm *yawns* up

Me: When did you get back?

Katniss: I just followed Frodo

Me: Yeah… that's what gets me through school…

Peeta: I'm up too…

Me: So how was RaFop?

Peeta: He wouldn't get out of the room until I told him that I would ask Christine if she'd take him back. So Christine-

Christine: No. Way.

Peeta: Well… okay then

Raoul: CHRISTINE! *hugs her*

Rerik: GET OFF, FOP! *pushes him off her* Are you okay sweetie?

Christine: I feel a little awkward… but that's probably because this is an awkward moment…

All: Agreed…

Erik: *whispers to Gigi* If he did that to you, he's be in Kentucky right now…

Me: *whispers back* Again, you're being unnaturally friendly…

Erik: *whispers* Not friendly, just happy

Me: *whispers* Yay

Erik: *smiles*

All: YOU SMILED!

Erik: *smiles again*

All: YOU SMILED AGAIN!

Erik: *shrugs* Gigi made me

Me: YES YES YES YES YES!

Frodo: Hmm…

Me/Erik: What?

Frodo: Nothing… nothing…

Me/Erik: Weird

Raoul: *gets up* But Peeta said that he'd make you come back to me!

Peeta: I said I'd _ask_ if she'd come back to you… she said no way

Raoul: Christine-

Rerik: Just leave her at peace, fop! She dumped _you_ for _me_… so, you're _over_

Raoul: *sniffles* *runs to the bathroom*

Me: *goes to wall* *smacks head on it repeatedly*

Erik: *walks over* you're going to get a headache from that… trust me; I've been down that road

Me: *stops* *looks up* AGAIN, unnaturally kind!

Erik: *shrugs*

Me:*walks back over* so, when are we going?

A/N:

Me: I'm sorry for making this chapter so short

Erik: Goodness Gigi!

Me: THERE'S THE ERIK I KNOW!

Erik: Sorry…

Me: AGAIN! UNNATURALLY KIND! WHAT IS UP WITH THAT?!

Erik… Don't forget to review…


	18. IHop,Mimes,and A French Lesson

A/N:

Me: Heyo! How are you guys? I hope that you're doing well… because Erik-eh is act-eh ing-eh weird-eh

Erik: I can understand you, you know that right?

Me: DANG IT! I really need to learn pig-latin!

Erik: If she owned POTO _and _The Hunger Games… *whispers* luckily she doesn't

Frodo: Well, we can go once everybody gets changed

Everybody: *grunts*

Frodo: We don't need to right away… jeez, calm down!  
Me: Yeah guys don't be so excited… just wait a little

All: *sighs*

Me: Did we all just sigh at the same time?

Peeta: I think we did…

Erik: Awesome *hugs me*

Me: *feels awkward… but hugs back* Why are we doing this?

Erik: I don't know… I just wanted a hug…

Me: *rolls eyes and sighs*

Frodo: OOOOOH!

All: AWWWW!

Me/Erik: Shut up!

Frodo/Katniss/Peeta: _Erik and Gigi sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g-_

Me/Erik: SHUT UP! *blush* YOU'RE BLUSHING!  
Frodo: …awkward…

Raoul: If you two have a kid-

Me: WHOA! Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa…

Erik: Slow down there buddy! We haven't even kissed yet!

Me: YET?!

Erik: You know like…. Like cheeks and foreheads… and stuff

Peeta: Somebody's in trouble…

Erik: Shut it!

Me: Uh… okay... I think that it's time to go to IHOP…

All: Agreed…

(20 Minutes Later)

Me: In the car!

Peeta: *whispers to Gigi* I'm going to sit shotgun… to your liking *raises eyebrows*

Me: Oh please… I know about you confessing your love for Katniss on the interview-

Peeta: Who else knows?

Me: Erik

Peeta: That's all?

Me: Yep

Peeta: Good

Me: Just get in the car…

Peeta: *laughs, then gets into car*

Me: *sits by Erik*

Katniss: *moves up to the middle of the driver's row*

Me: Well then…

Erik: *sighs* *thinks: _Well Erik, good job. Now she thinks you're awkward… maybe you can make it up… like, be a gentleman. I think she likes that… for the rest of the day…_*

Me: Are you listening?

Erik: I'm sorry… I was thinking…

Me: About what you said?

Erik: Yeah…

Me: It was _awkward_…

Erik: I think on that, we've both agreed…

Rerik: HEY! That's my line!

Erik: Well then, I'm sorry, eavesdropper

Rerik: Well it's kinda hard not too when you're the only two talking in the car…

Erik: Then TALK, man

Rerik: To whom?

Erik: Christine…?

Rerik: Alright… but it's going to end up with us making-out…

Frodo: So, Rerik… how are you?

Me: *to Erik* Well…

Erik: Well what?

Me: I don't know what to think right now… I mean, I don't know what to say. Because you think something before you say it… it's a brain joke

Erik: Oh *chuckles*

Peeta: *cough* you're losing her! *cough*

Frodo: We're here!

All: *get out of the car* *walk into the building*

Me: Hi!

Employee (Miranda): Hello, Welcome to IHop! How may I help you?

Raoul: We want a table!  
Me: RAOUL!? *turns back to the cashier* Sorry, my friends' are- …foreign… *symbols for them to go along*

Erik: *thinks: _Perfect time to shine!_* *turns to Rerik* Comment allez-vous, Rerik? (How are you, Rerik?)

Rerik: *playing along* Très bien, merci! (Very well, Thanks!) *to Christine* Je veux être avec toi pour toujours! (I want to be with you forever!)

Christine: *smiles sheepishly* Je t'aime. ( I love you)

Rerik: Tu es l'amour de ma vie. (You are the love of my life)

Erik: *sighs* *thinks: _I wish I could tell Gigi that without messing up.._* Seul pour toujours… (Forever Alone…)

Frodo: Hey! This way!  
All: *follow*

Rerik: *pulls out Christine's chair* Madame…

Christine: Merci (Thank you)

Rerik: *bows head*

Erik: *does the same thing*

Me: Thank You…

Erik: *smiles and bows head*

Miranda (NOT Frodo): Hello! My name it Miranda and I will be your server today!

Me: Well, now we know THREE people named Miranda *pats Frodo's back* It's her name too, and our cashiers name was Miranda too

Miranda: Well then… nice name!

Frodo: Same to you!

All: *laughs*

Me: I'm just going to make this simple… we're all going to have the Belgium Waffle Combo with bacon… otherwise; we're going to be here a _LONG_ time…

All (including Miranda): *laughs*

Miranda: Well, what about drinks?

Me: ALL WATER… because Frenchmen on sugar… oof!

All (again… including Miranda): *laughs*

Miranda: Well, that'll be out in a moment!

Me: Thank you!

Erik/Rerik/Raoul/Christine: Merci

Me: *to Miranda* that means thank you

Miranda: Oh! Well, I am having _quite _the French lesson!

All: *laughs*

Miranda: Alright then! *walks away*

Erik: Well… I suppose we're going to be Frenchmen for the rest of the time?

Me: Sorry… it's RaFop's fault for blurting out… I needed something to work with, and four of you are French…

Erik/Rerik/Christine/Raoul: Touché

Me: Sorry Peeta and Katniss…

Katniss: It's okay… we've decided to be Mimes

Me: Interesting…

Katniss: *bows*

All: *laughs*

(5 Minutes Later)

Miranda: Alright… *passes out the last dish* Enjoy! Just tell me if you guys need anything else, alright?

Me: Alright

Erik: Merci, Madame Miranda

Miranda: Okay, I know this… thank you is… Merci… so Merci Gigi, Miranda and they're foreign friends!  
Me: And two have recently decided to become Mimes… *looks at Peeta and Katniss*

Peeta/Katniss: *wave and smile*

Miranda: Interesting… You have… distinguished friends… *walks away*

Me: *mouths* Well then…

Katniss: *takes a bite* *nods in approval*

Everyone else: *does the same*

(Roughly 20 Minutes Later…*

All: *empty plates*

Me: *sighs* I am so full…

Erik: Oui (Yes… well it's pronounced 'wee')

Frodo: Well, let's go pay!

Me: Here… here's $100

Frodo: I'll be back *goes and pays*

Me: est-ce… que tu… passes une …bonne journée? (Are you having a good day so far?)

Erik: Oui! Bon travail! (Yes! Good Job!)

Me: Merci

Frodo: Alright! Into the car!

All: *exit restaurant and get into car*

Me: Mt. OLYMPUS TIME!  
All: WOO-HOO!

A/N:

Me: Woo! Water Park!

Erik: Woo! Roller-coasters!

Raoul: *sighs* I'm going to be forever alone… forever…

Katniss: Don't forget to review!


	19. Of Chocolate and Tigers

A/N:

Me: WATERPARK TIME!

Erik: WOO!

Peeta: WOO!  
Christine: WHOO!

Rerik: She doesn't own POTO or The Hunger Games… sadly

Raoul: MY LIFE IS OVER!  
Me: OKAY! Look buddy! Just because you got your heart broken doesn't mean everybody else wants to feel your pain! We all go through it! I've go through it, Peeta's gone through it, Erik's gone through it, and Rerik has definitely gone through it! And if it makes you feel better, *shows him picture of cousin* this is Chloe, she's my cousin. She's eight years old and would DIE to meet you! So shut up, hike up your skirt and be a man!

Raoul: Can I meet her?!  
Me: Maybe… I might be going to my Aunt's-

Frodo: _Our _Aunt's

Me: Sorry Fro, _our _Aunt's for Thanksgiving

Raoul: BRING US!

Me: Well, I can't leave you guys home alone… so I guess…

Raoul: YES!  
Me: BUT-

Raoul: Aww!

Me: If you break her heart, I'm going to break you

Erik: That's a sight that I'd like to see!

Me: What you don't think that I can mess him up?

Erik: No_ that_ I believe… I just wanna see him try to fend for himself

Me: True…

Frodo: We're here!

Me: Alright! Now, everybody get changed. And guys, remember, NO SHIRTS

Erik: *groans*

Me: Oh shush!

Erik: What about fan girls?

Me: Erik, if you have abs, girls are going to be all over you, trust me

Erik: AHH! *smacks head into car door* Ow…

Me: Oh, and you're going to have to either leave your mask here, or risk losing it forever…

Erik: *sighs* I'll leave it here…

All: REALLY?!

Erik: Well, a day without a mask is better than no mask at all

Me/Frodo: Touché

Erik: You say that a lot

Me: We have a reason to say that a lot, now go get into that building! *smacks him lightly* GO!  
Erik: Well, what if I wanna walk with you?

Me: *sighs* Well, okay… but I think that would make yesterday look before more awkward…

Erik: Well, you have to sacrifice things sometimes

Me: True

Erik: Wait, where are the tigers?

Me: *looks around* I don't know… they're cage is… uh-oh…

Erik: What?

Me: They're cage is open, and they're showing pen is open!  
Erik: UH-OH!

Tiger Training Guy: *to us* Hey! Can you guys help me find Kuma and Sira? The tigers?

Me/Erik: Sure!

Me: How did they get out?

TTG (Mike): I went to get their toys out of the back of the truck, and somebody must've let them out

Erik: Alright, so where do you think they would be at?

Mike: Well, they both love people, but Sira loves to swim, and Kuma loves chocolate

Me: Alright, I have my wristband, so you check the candy shops, and I'll check the water-park!  
Erik: Got it!

Me: *runs to water-park* SIRA! SIRA! Here girl! *whistles* Sira!

Sira: REOW!  
Me: Come on girl! Want a treat?! Come here!

Sira: *runs to me* Reow!

Me: Well, now I suppose I have to give you something… um, I have some Hershey's?

Sira: *looks at candy bar* REOW! (I'm guessing 'please'*

Me: *gives her some* *puts candy bar back in pocket* *picks tiger up by the scruff of her neck* Come on you! Bad kitty! Bad!

Sira: *struggling to get free* REOW!  
Me: *puts other hand on her* Sira! Quit it!

Sira: Reeeeeooooooowwwww!

Me: *comes out of water-park* Got Sira!

Mike: Thank You! *to Sira* BAD! Shame on you!

Sira: Reow!  
Mike: HEY! NO! *puts her in the cage*

Erik: *covered in chocolate* Got Kuma…

Me: What happened to you?! *laughing*

Erik: I chased him and I tripped into a big pot of chocolate… it was really hot too…

Me: Here *takes Kuma* Here Mike

Mike: Thanks… *puts Kuma in the cage* BAD! *to us* How can I repay you guys?

Erik/Me: Well, we don't need anything right now…

Mike: Well, if there's anything you ever need, you know where to find me

Me: Thanks! Bye!

Erik: Ciao!  
Mike: Bye!

Me: *pushes elevator button* Sira was easy to catch… you just need to say 'treat' and she'll come…

Erik: *facepalm full of chocolate* I can't believe I didn't think of that…

Me: *takes finger and sweeps it in the chocolate of Erik's coat* *licks it*

Erik: What was that for?

Me: …I like chocolate…

Erik: Who doesn't?

Me: Touché

Me/Erik: *step into elevator*

Erik: *hums _Think of Me_*

Me: I thought that you didn't like Christine anymore…?

Erik: I don't… I just like the song

Me: Same here

Erik/Me: *step out of elevator*

Erik: Do you have-

Me: I've got the key… don't worry *opens door*

All (-Erik and Gigi): *crying*

Frodo: THEY WERE GOING TO BE SO HAP- *sees Gigi and Erik* POTO… and *sniffs* Why are you covered in chocolate?

Me: Because we had to find the tigers

Frodo: They got out?

Me: Yep

Frodo: How?

Me: The tiger trainer guy said that he went to get the toys and somebody must've messed with the cage… RaFop! You're not in the shower!

Raoul: Nope! But I'm still heartbroken….

Me: *to Erik*Well, I'm going to get changed, then you can shower

Erik: *jokingly* or we could just eat it off…

All: *laugh*

Me: *gets swimming suit* *changes* All yours, Willy Wonka

Erik: Hahaha, I laughed so hard that I fell off my dinosaur

Me: *rolls eyes* Just get into the shower!  
Erik: Just simply walk into Mordor!

Me/Frodo/Peeta/Rerik: ONE DOES NOT SIMPLY WALK INTO MORDOR!

Me: just like Walmart… there is evil there that does not sleep….

Erik: Touché

(20 Minutes Later)

Erik: *comes out dressed*

Me: Finally!

Erik: HEY! That chocolate was hard!  
Frodo: Yeah Gigi! It's not easy being a walking Hershey's bar!

All: *laughing*

Me: *hi-fives*

Christine: I like that one!

Erik: Alright, you guys be the heroes next time and I'll come up here and watch a movie while you all get covered in chocolate!

All: No thanks… not really…

Erik: That's what I thought!  
Frodo: To the car!

All: *go to the elevator*

Katniss: We use the elevator a lot…

Me/Frodo: Okay, then you start walking down six flights of stairs every time you want to go somewhere

Katniss: But I like this elevator!

Mike: Hey guys!

Me/Erik: Hey Mike!

All: *get into car*

Me: TO MT. OLYMPUS!

Erik: ONWARD!  
Me: Hey Frodo?

Frodo: Yeah?

Me: What do you suppose Tallan, Ally, and Skip are doing right now?

Erik: Skip?

Me: My neighbor's dog… he's watching them while we're away… he's also a firemen

Erik: So he has a Dalmatian?

Me: Yep

Erik: Cool

Frodo: We're here!

All (-Frodo): That was short!  
Frodo: Well we _are_ in the same city

All: Touché

A/N:

Me: And there you have it, Erik and Gigi's tiger adventure!

Erik: I think I still have chocolate in my ear…

Me: Well, you're going to get it out on Hades!

Erik: Hades?

Me: It's a rollercoaster that goes underground!

Erik: Cool!  
Katniss: Don't forget to review!


	20. Roller Coaster Peptalk

A/N:

Me: Woo! Chapter 20! *party noises in background* and still staying strong! Thank you to all of my reviewers! I would be clueless without you guys! Love ya!

Erik: And I guess I don't _hate _you guys… you're not really _that _bad…

Me: 0.0

Erik: What?

Me: Nothing… Nothing…

Erik: She (sadly) doesn't own POTO *sniffs* Or The Hunger Games *cries* WHY!

Raoul: It's so BIG

Me: That's why it's awesome!

All (-Erik): *get out of car*

Me: Erik? Aren't you coming?

Erik: What about… this? *points to deformed side of face*

Frodo: You guys coming?

Me: Yeah, just go… we'll catch up later…

Frodo: Alright… *starts walking*

Me: Erik, nobody's going to laugh, we're in a different country and a different time period… also, facial deformities are quite more common than they were in the 1800's

Erik: *sighs* I guess I have to go… but only if you stay with me, okay?

Me: *smiles Okay… besides, I think girls will be looking at your abs, not your face

Erik: *rolls eyes and smiles* whatever…

Erik/Me: *get out of car and run to Frodo and the rest of the gang*

Frodo: There you are! I was just about to pay!

Me: *out of breath* you guys can walk far for such a short period of time….

Frodo: *shrugs* *pays*

Me: *takes wristbands* Thank you!

Guy at the counter (Bryce): No prob! Have fun!

Erik: Thanks!

Bryce: Yep!

Erik: *catches up* He didn't shun me!  
Me: Told you!

Erik: *smiles* Yay!

Me: Give me your wrist

Erik: *jokingly* No! I like my wrist!

Me: *rolls eyes*

Erik: Here

Me: *puts wristband on Erik*

Erik: Now let me do it for you…

Me: Okay… *gives him wristband*

Erik: *puts wristband on Gigi* There

Me: Thanks…?

Erik: No prob

Frodo: Alright… buddies!

Erik: I got Gigi!

Peeta: I call Frodo!  
Christine: I got Rerik!

Katniss: DANG!  
Me: Break!

Everybody: *splits*

Me: So Erik…. What do you wanna do?

Erik: Well, I'm debating…

Me: Between what?

Erik: Water and roller coasters

Me: Well, I'll be roller coasters you be water…

Erik: For what?

Me: Rock, Paper, Scissors?

Erik: Sure, why not?

Erik/Me: Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!  
Erik: *has paper*

Me: *has rock*

Me/Erik: Roller coasters…. *evil grin*

Me: You thinking what I'm thinking?

Erik: If you're thinking the most dangerous roller coaster here, then yes. Yes we are

Me: TO HADES! *runs*

Erik: HEY! *catches up with her* you said you'd stay with me!  
Me: Sorry… *teasingly* should I hold your hand?

Erik: If it'll keep you in line… *winks*

Me: Whatever *holds Erik's hand*  
Erik: *thinks: _YES! FINALLY!_*

Me/Erik: *walk to Hades*

Meanwhile…

Katniss: *whispers* looks like they're going to Hades…

Raoul: *whispers* Tell me why we're doing this again?

Katniss: *whispers* because… I know there's something going on with Erik… he's acting weird

Raoul: But he's always been like that!

Katniss: *whispers* SHH! You'll break our operation!

Raoul: *whispers* Sorry…

Meanwhile….

Erik: Did you hear that?

Me: What?

Erik: It sounded like RaFop…

Me: They must be close….

Me/Erik: Oh well *get onto roller coaster*

Me: Okay… I've _never_ been on this one before, so I am going to scream, scream, and scream

Erik: Don't worry, I'm here. I gotcha

Me: Thanks

Operator Guy: So, standardized rules, please keep your hands and feet inside the car at all times

Me: No problem there…

OG (NOT Erik…): First time?

Me: Yeah… I'm kinda scared…

OG: Well, luckily you've got your boyfriend with you

Erik/Me: We're not a couple *laugh nervously*

OG: Sure you're "not" a couple… I gotcha *winks*…So anyway no food or drink…

Me: I'm not hungry right now…

OG: And luckily, you're in the middle, with the BEST seatbelts and a strong steel bar, so if you go flying back, somebody will catch you!  
Me: I am really starting to regret this…

Erik: Don't worry, you won't… as I said *puts arm around Gigi's shoulder and squeezes* I gotcha

Me: Okay, Ginger… deep breaths *breathes…uh… deeply…?*

Erik: You'll be fine, look Katniss and RaFop are on here too! If RaFop can handle this, you can _definitely_

Me: Right… You're okay, you're okay… Erik…

Erik: Yes?

Me: I need a pep talk…

Erik: I just gave you one!  
Me: Please?

Erik: When we get off of this, we can do whatever you want for the rest of the day, okay?

Me: That's bribing, not a pep talk

Erik: *shrugs*

Me: *deep breaths* *holds onto bar* *holds onto Erik's hand*

Erik: You're fine okay… they're not going to start for another 4 minutes, because they need to get to everybody… you're going to be fine okay? Afterwards, we can laugh at the look on RaFop's face

Me: *giggles* that _will _be funny

Erik: What are you afraid of?

Me: Well, I like fast things, like cars and boats and stuff… it's just _heights_… 

Erik: Hmm… well, last year didn't you do an ENTIRE ropes course _without _your glasses?

Me: Yeah… that doesn't prove anything… we were hooked up

Erik: But you did it! Practically _blindfolded _

Me: Not really…

Erik: And you went down the zip-line, which was a fifty-foot drop to your death if you didn't make it—

Me: Well, that's comforting…

Erik: _But _you made it!

Me: I guess I did…

Erik: It's not a guessing game… and you did do it

Me: I guess I did!  
Erik: And if you did that, you can definitely do this!

Me: YEAH!

OG: *to Gigi* Do you want me to hold your glasses?

Me: Please?

OG: *takes Gigi's glasses*

Me: You can do this, G…

Erik: Yeah you can!

Me: YES!

(Ride Starts)

Me: I CAN'T DO THIS! I CAN'T DO THIS!  
Erik: Calm down! *squeezes Gigi's shoulder* I still gotcha…

Me: *Lies on Erik's chest* I can do this… I can do this…

Erik: We're just going nice and slow… okay?

Me: *lifts head up* Got it

Erik: Here we go!

Me: Oh goodne- *screams like a little girl* AHHHHHHHHH!  
Erik: WHOO! WHOO!  
Me: Oh here it comes agaiAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNN !  
Erik: Woo! WOOOOOOO!

(Roller coaster stops at the top)

Me: *hyperventilating*

Erik: Don't worry… I _still _got you! *squeezes Gigi's shoulder* Just have fun, G!

Me: Okay, as long as you promise that you won't let goOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Erik: UNDERGROUND! WOOOO!  
(Roller coaster stops again)

Erik: See? I gotcha!  
Me: Okay…. Okay… okay… okay…. This _is _kinda fun….

Erik: See? Just loosen up a bit… you're _really _tense…

(Roller coaster goes again)

Me: WOOO!  
Erik: THERE YOU GO!  
Me: WOOOHOOO!  
Erik: WOOOO!  
Me: YAAAAAYYYYYAAAA!  
Erik: OPPPPERRRRRAAAAAA GHOOOOOOOOSSSSSTTTT!  
Me: I LOVEEEEEEEEE PPPPPPPHHHHHAAAAAAANNNNNTOOO OMMMMM!  
Erik: YOOOOOUUUUUU WHHHAAAATTTTTT?!

Me: IIIIIII LOOOOOOVEEEEE PPPPPPOOOOOOOTTTTTOOOOOOO!

Erik: OOOOOKKKAAAAAAYYYY!  
(Ride stops)

Me/Erik: That. Was. Awesome!

Meanwhile…

Raoul: Oh. My. Goodness.

Katniss: AWESOME!

Raoul: *shaking*

Katniss: Let's go on another!

Raoul: Oh no…

(Back to Gigi and Erik...)

Me/Erik: *get onto ground*

Me: Whoa… that was… whoa…

Erik: But you made it out alive!

Me: I did, didn't I! *does little spazzy happy dance*

Erik: *laughs a little*

Me: Oh like you never did that before!

Erik: Well, I did… once

Me: When was that?

Erik: When I showed up at your house

Me: Why?

Erik: I looked on your computer—

Me: YOU HACKED MY COMPUTER?!  
Erik: The password was _pretty _easy to crack….

Me: Well, then, Mr. Hotshot, what is it?

Erik: Hey! No need for names!

Me: Sorry… I just have REALLY private stuff on there…

Erik: So I've seen

Me: Anyway, the password?

Erik: Phantom

Me: Note to self; change password

Erik: *rolls eyes* whatever… and I looked at your music—

Me: Oh goodness…

Erik: And I saw 'POTO #1' and I clicked… and listened. It was me

Me: Of course it was you! Who else would it be?

Erik: Someone named Adele, someone named Beethoven, some—

Me: Alright, don't get smart!

Erik: *smirks* anyway… I knew that you liked my voice

Me: HOW?!

Erik: There's a playlist called 'Best Songs of POTO'

Me: That doesn't prove anything

Erik: They all had _ME_ singing in it

Me: Oh…

Erik: So, I tried to find a picture of you—

Me: Really?! Stalker…

Erik: Whatever! Anyway, I found one of you and Frodo and I guess you didn't look… that… bad…

Me: Are you saying I'm _pretty_?

Erik: Well—

Me: ERIK! *tackle hugs* that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me! Well, besides my mother but you'd— that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me! …thank you!

Erik: Uh… you're welcome

Me: Come on; let's go do some water rides! *takes Erik's hand*

Erik: Okay!

Meanwhile…

Katniss: *behind a bush* *whispers* AHA! A hug! Something _IS _going on!

Raoul: *whispers* No more roller coasters… Ow…

Katniss: They're going to water rides!  
Raoul: Thank goodness!

Meanwhile… (Story: Really? Again? Me: BE A STORY AND DEAL WITH IT!)

Erik: Funnest. Wave Pool. Ever!

Me: I know! The waves get, like, fifty feet tall!

Erik: Well, roller coaster time again?

Me: Sure, why not? I can officially say that I have been on all of the roller coasters here!

Erik: So, which is your favorite?

Me: Hmm… Zeus. But Poseidon is cool too… it's a water coaster

Erik: Which is?

Me: A waterslide and a roller coaster in one!  
Erik: Tempting… but I wanna get some air…

Me: ZEUS IT IS!

Meanwhile…

Christine: *sighs* Well… it's passes four… let's go gather the others

Rerik: Whatever you think is best, _Mon ange_

Christine: Oh, you…

Later…

Frodo: Okay… cheaklist… Peeta?

Peeta: Here

Frodo: Christine?

Christine: Here!

Frodo: Rerik?

Rerik: Bonjor

Frodo: Gigi?

*silence*

Frodo: Erik?

*silence*

Frodo: Let's go—

Me: We're here! We're here!

Erik: We're back!  
Frodo: Where were you?

Me/Erik: The Cyclopes

Frodo: *rolls eyes* just get in the car, you two…

All: *get into the car*

Me: I'm so happy!

Frodo: Why?

Me: We went on Hades!

Frodo: Cool! We did too!

Raoul: I did too!  
All: (-Raoul) *laughing* YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN YOUR FACE!

Raoul: Oh the shame…

Me: *shows photo montage of Chloe*

Raoul: *eyes glued to the phone*

Me: Remember out deal, De Chaney… remember the deal…

Raoul: Yeah, yeah, yeah… whatever…

Frodo: Oh boy… I can't WAIT to see this…

A/N:

Me: So, if anyone needs a pep-talk, you can borrow Erik!  
Erik: WHAT?!  
Me: Fine… just bring AN Erik… they're good pep-talkers

Erik: I think Katniss is up to something…

Me: Yeah… something—

Katniss: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	21. How to Shop for a Rodeo!

A/N:

Me: Alright… it turns out that I might have slept too late today… it's 2:08 am and I'm not tired…

Erik: MADA STEEL!

Me: Whatever… I still think that Katniss is up—

Katniss: She doesn't get to own POTO or The Hunger Games… ever

Frodo: We're home! Well, home in the dells!  
Erik: HOME IN THE DELLS!  
Everyone: HOME IN THE DELLS!

Frodo: Whatever…

Me: just get into the building!

All: *walk into building*

Raoul: Hey Gigi?  
Me: *stops* what?

Raoul: What's a rod-oh?

Me: Do you mean 'rodeo'?

Raoul: Yeah

Me: Oh my goodness! Frodo! They have a rodeo here!

Frodo: Oh my goodness! When?!

Me: Tonight! At seven!

Frodo: Well, do you guys wanna go?

All: Sure!

Erik: Gigi?

Me: Yes?

Erik: Can I use your phone?

Me: For what?

Erik: To learn what it is…

Me: *sighs* Sure, just don't drop it…

Erik: *takes phone* really? Me as your screensaver?

Me: *shrugs*

Erik: *goes on Wikipedia* Definition for Rodeo…. is a competitive sport which arose out of the working practices of cattle herding in Spain, Mexico, and later the United States, Canada, South America and Australia. It was based on the skills required of the working vaqueros and later, a cowboy, in what today are the western United States, western Canada, and northern Mexico. Today it is a sporting event that consists of events that involve horses and other livestock, designed to test the skill and speed of the human cowboy and cowgirl athletes who participate. Professional rodeos generally comprise the following events: tie-down roping, team roping, steer wrestling, saddle bronc riding, bareback bronc riding, bull riding and barrel racing. The events are divided into two basic categories: the rough stock events and the timed events. Depending on sanctioning organization and region, other events such as breakaway roping, goat tying or pole bending may also be a part of some rodeos.

Me: That sounds about it

Frodo: Yeah…

Raoul: What's bull riding?

Me: They tie a belt with a bell on it to the bull, and the makes the bull buck

Rerik: How?

Me: Bulls don't like it because it smacks he in the stomach lightly and rings

Christine: Why don't they like it?

Frodo: *unlocking door* it annoys them

All: Oh

Erik: What about team roping?

Me: Well, you're going to see that later

All: Fine…

Me: But I promise… it'll be worth it

All: Fine…

Frodo: Hey G! Maybe we can find that channel, with bull riding

Me: PBR?

Frodo: Yeah!

Me: Alright… *flipping through channels* here it is!

(2 Hours Later)

Christine: Do people get hurt on this?

Erik: Didn't you see those guys get trampled?

Me: They say 'Rodeos are the best sport on dirt', and to me, that's true

Erik: How long have you been going to rodeos?

Me: Since I was four years old

Erik: You were watching this when you were four?!  
Me: Yep… and that's when I learned the bulls LOVE heifers

Peeta: What's a heifer?

Me: A cow that hasn't been bred yet

All: Oh… OH! OH GOODNESS!  
Me: You guys asked…

Erik: Well, it's five… I can't believe that we've been sitting here, watching guys get thrown off of bulls for two hours straight

Me: It's strangely addictive…

Frodo: Wait…

Me: Uh-oh…

Erik: What?

Me: We need cowboy boots…

Frodo: YES!

Erik: Cowboy boots?

Me: NOBODY goes to a rodeo without cowboy boots and a cowboy hat, well, some people do that…

Frodo: But not us!  
Erik: The I take it we're going shopping…

Me: Yep! And I know _exactly _where to go!

(Later…)

Erik: A jeans store. We're in a jeans store

Me: Correction, a _cowboy_ inspired jeans store

Erik: Touché

Me: Now, Frodo hats or shoes?

Frodo: Hats

Me: Alright… Peeta, Katniss, and RaFop, this way! *leads them to shoes* Now pick out any pair, but pick out a size bigger and a size smaller

Katniss: Why?

Me: Because, different styles have different souls

Raoul: They're ALIVE?

Me: No you idiot! A soul is this *points to soul of shoe*

Raoul: Oh…  
Me: *picks up pair* Oh! They've got horses on them! *tries them on* I got my boots!  
Katniss: me too!  
Me: Decided to go with the stereotypical cowboy boot, huh? Oh well, they look good on you!  
Katniss: Um… thanks?

Raoul: Got mine!  
Me: *whispers to Katniss* I used to have those exact ones…*

Katniss: *laughs*

Raoul: What?  
Me: Nothing…

Peeta: I'm here ma'am

Me: Ma'am?

Peeta: I'm gunna be country, I'm gunna talk like 'em

Me: *whispers* Stereotype…

Peeta: Yes, Ma'am?

Me: Nothing… nothing… Now go to Frodo and send the others over

Peeta/Katniss/Raul: Yes

Me: That's yes MA'AM to you!

All: Yes Ma'am

Erik: *comes over* Hello, ma'am. You're lookin' good today *tips his hat*

Me: Well, look at you! Rockin' a cowboy hat!

Erik: I do have that charm, don't I?

Me: Whatever… *rolls eyes* So, Chrissy and Rerik comin' or what?

Erik: They're still lookin' at hats, Ms. Well, Chrissy is

Me: Well, then… let's get you some boots! And a pair of jeans and a plaid shirt… and a belt

Erik: Jeez, woman!

Me: Hey! In the south, women have rights!  
Erik: How do you know that?

Me: I lived down there for three years

Erik: Oh… why'd you move back up?

Me: *puts boot on Erik's foot* Things didn't work out on the dairy that we were trying to start…

Erik: What happened?

Me: Let's just say that people didn't agree on… _things_

Erik: Private thing?

Me: Kinda

Erik: I see

Me: So what about these?

Erik: Perfect…

Me: *takes shoes and puts them in boxes* I gatta go tell Chrissy and Rerik to get their shoes… we gatta get you, Rerik, and Peeta a plaid shirt and jeans

Erik: What about RaFop?

Me: He can wear one of mine and my jeans… we just have to burn them afterwards

Erik: YES MA'AM!  
Me: Peeta and Rerik come here!

Peeta/Rerik: Yes ma'am?

Me: Pick out a plaid shirt, jeans, and a belt

All: Done!  
Me: Wow… shopping with guys is a LOT easier then with girls

Me: Frodo! You done?

Frodo: Yep!

Me: *pays*

All: *run to car*

Frodo: *drives to Kalahari really fast*

Me: Whoa Fro! Slow down!  
Frodo: Sorry… excitement…

Peeta: I'd say!  
All: *get out of car, onto elevator and into room*

Me: Okay! Guys get changed in this room, girls follow me! Oh! RaFop!  
Raoul: What?

Me: *tosses him plaid shirt, jeans, and a belt* *shuts door*

Me: Favorite colors?

Katniss: Red, gold

Me: *hands her red plaid* Here and these jeans! *hands her jeans*

(After everybody gets situated… Story: Really? Me: It's 2:39! What do you expect?!)

Katniss: Gigi? My shirt doesn't fit… it's too long!

Me: And that is why you tie it in with a ponytail! And thus, the shirttail was born!

All girls: *tie shirttails*

Me: *knocks*

Boys: Y'all come in!

Me: *mumbles* stereotype… *opens door*

Boys: *whistle*

Girls: Ooh!

Me: *to the guys* you clean up nice!

Erik: Same to you Ma'am

Me: Well, who knew?

All: What?

Me: That Opera stars and THG killers can rock a cowboy hat?

All: YEE HAW!

Me: Let's go!

A/N:

Me: Who knew Erik looked so good in a cowboy hat and plaid shirt?!

Christine: And Rerik!

Katniss: And Peeta!

Me/All: 0.0

Peeta: ^.^! YAAY! YES!

Me: Don't forget to review…?


	22. Rodeo Reveal: Part One

A/N:

Me: NOOOOO!

Erik: What?

Me: Fall Rally is tomorrow! NOO!

Erik: What's that?

Me: You go to school, get your lock, your locker, find out which team you're on (in my case 7-1 or 7-2) and meet the principal

Erik: Doesn't seem so bad…

Me: F.R. isn't… but teams… *shudders* Moms get MAD if their child isn't on the right team…

Erik: She *sniffles* doesn't own POTO or The Hunger Games… *bursts out crying* I CAN'T DO THIS!

Me: …don't do the yee-haw ever again…

All: Fine!  
Me: Into the car!

*In the Car*

Erik: I just realized that I've never worn a plaid shirt before…

Me: It took you THAT long?

Erik: So?!  
Me: Never mind…

Frodo: Well, I have no idea where we're supposed to go…

Me: Well, pull over and ask for directions!  
Frodo: No! You know I need to work on my… people skills…

Me: Well, then pull over and _I'll _ask for directions!  
Frodo: *pulls into Cold Stone's parking lot*

Me: Really?

Frodo: *shrugs*

Me: How am I supposed to resist the BEST ice cream parlor in town?

Frodo: Then go into Applebee's!

Me: That's not any better!  
Frodo: Well just go in somewhere!  
Me: FINE! Erik, you're coming with!  
Erik: Why-

Frodo: Just go with it!  
Me: Oh now I'm an 'it'?  
Frodo: *sighs* NO!  
Me: *walks into Cold Stone*

Erik: WAIT UP!|  
Me: *stops*

Erik: You cover a LOT of ground for a little girl!  
Me: Because I'm mad!  
Erik: Why?

Me: Because I'm a girl! *goes inside*

Erik: That's a… sufficient answer….? *Goes inside*

Me: *goes up to employee* Hello! Do you know where the Eight Bulls Rodeo is going on?

Employee: Yes, it's in Sparta…

Me: Alright thank you!

Erik: Coming?

Me: Yep, hun!  
(Driving to Sparta)

Frodo: I can't believe it's in Sparta!

Me: I know! If it's that close to home, we should've known about it!

Erik: How far is Spar-spar-sp-ar….

Me: Erik?

Frodo: …oh no…

Me: What?

Frodo: …300…

Me: PLUG YOUR EARS!

Erik: THIS IS SPARRRRRTTTTTAAAAAAAAA!

All: *uncover ears*

Erik: How long was I out?

Me: Um…

Frodo: Uh…

Me: Er…

Frodo: Eh…

Me: Uh…

Frodo: Erg…

Erik: Are you two okay?

Me/Frodo: *nods head* Uh-huh… just my eardrum is pounding...

Erik: Oh….

Katniss: We're in Sp—

Me: Art… the 'a' is silent

Frodo: Yeah… Spart… like sport… 'Cept not… Oh… btw, we're here!  
All (-Frodo/Gigi): Huh?

Me: By the way?

All: oh

Me: POTO, THG…. Welcome to the Monroe County Fair

Erik: Aren't we in Tomah?

Me: Yes

Erik: What about—

Me: We'll have to sleep here tonight, but we have to get up early tomorrow… checkouts at 11:00

Erik: A.M.?

Me: Yep

Erik: Oi…

Raoul: It's so BIG

Me: It's a county fair! And to some people, the best in Wisconsin!

All: Why?

Me: Because it lasts longer than most, and has nice bleachers, a couple grandstands, a whole BUNCH of events, a HUGE amusement park area, and really good food! But the food part isn't ours… it's the venders

All: Whoa…

Me: Yeah!  
Frodo: We still have a half an hour… well, let's go get our tickets and walk around a bit

Me: Yeah… you have to get your tickets BEFORE the fifteen minute break

Erik: Well… what are we waiting for?!  
All: *run to ticket booth*

Frodo: 8 Adults, please

Erik: I—

Me: Don't say it

Erik: *shuts mouth*

Ticket Lady: Here you are $100.80 and wristbands

Frodo: Thank you!  
Me: Jeez, Fro! That's a lotta moola!

Frodo: I paid $200

Me: Is that possible?

Frodo: I dunno! Go enjoy some fair food!

(Later…)  
Erik: Deep fried oreos?

Me: The most unhealthy thing on Earth…

Frodo: But they're SO DANG GOOD!  
Erik: Well… YOLO… Country Style! *takes an Oreo* This isn't bad!  
Rerik: *eats* YUM!

Christine: *takes Rerik's Oreo* Yum is right!

Me: Hey! Those were mine! *takes an Oreo* this isn't bad!  
Rerik: *eats* YUM!

Christine: *takes Rerik's Oreo* Yum is right!

Me: Hey! Those were mine!

Frodo: Whatever… let's go! I think it's going to start pretty soon! And if you wanna get the good seats, arrive early!  
*In the grandstand*

Me: All the way to the top!  
Raoul: *sighs* I never get a break…

Me: Just go!

Raoul: *sits*

All: *sit*'

Announcer Guy: Hello, there everyone! My name is Calydon Walkson, and I will be doing your announcements right here… we're going to start in about two or three minutes, so go down and get some food! Thank y'all and welcome to Tomah, Wisconsin… cranberry country! Yee-Haw!

Me: Oh! Chrissy, Erik, Raoul, Peeta, and Katniss, when the American flag goes by, stand up and fold your hands; I know you're foreign, but just do it

All: Yes Ma'am

Calydon: Alright! Now, before we get started, we'd like to honor those who have served, are serving, or are going to serve to keep our country free. We all know that hundreds of years ago, we won our independence from Britain, and that was the day we were free. Now, we all know that freedom comes with a price, a price we all must pay someday. Whether it is by the bullet or old age, we all come to die. But those who sacrificed their lives for us are not forgotten. No, they are a symbol of bravery, of courage, of un-dying love for this country. Another symbol is coming down the track… Old Glory… our nation's symbol of courage. Now folks, I strongly encourage you to sing along with Ms. Libya Ross, who will be singing our national anthem.

(One National Anthem later…)

Calydon: Now, I know that all of you out there are here because of yet ANOTHER rodeo in your own hometown… but how many of you have NEVER been to a rodeo before?

Raoul/Rerik/Christine/Erik/Peeta/Katniss/Random People: *raise hands*

Calydon: Well, we've got a LONG line at the top of the Grandstand there… you folks from out of town?

All (-Frodo/me): *nod head*

Calydon: Well, welcome to Tomah! And enjoy your first rodeo! Now here's your entertainer of the night, the Man who once tried to paint me but ABSOLUTLY DID NOT get my nose right, Ernest, the Rodeo Clown!

Ernest: Gee, thanks Calydon! And I did too get your nose right!

Calydon: You did not! I looked like Pinocchio's brother-in-law, Sleeniokio!

Ernest: Whatever you say boss… so I was driving today, and I saw the strangest thing…

Calydon: What, Ernest?

Ernest: A panda bear driving an ice cream truck!  
Calydon: A panda bear driving an ice cream truck… really?

Ernest: Yeah! And I had my _lovely_ girlfriend in the car and I told her 'bout it…

Calydon: What did she say?

Ernest: She said, well maybe he wanted to be a polar bear!

Crowd: *laughs*

Erik: *cocks head*

Me: Don't worry, the opening joke is usually the worst… it'll get better 'round half-time

Erik: Hopefully…

Calydon: Now, I know that you all have been waiting all year for the Rodeo tonight, so we're going to start it off with team Roping!  
Me: Hmm… that's funny…

Erik: What? And what's team roping?

Me: Team roping is when two people riding horses have lassos, like yours, and they try to rope that steer right there… one ropes the horns while the other ropes one or both back legs

Christine: Poor steer!  
Me: Don't worry Christine, steers usually don't get hurt

Christine: I'm going to pretend that there wasn't a 'usually' in that sentence and move on…

Calydon: And here they go folks!

Roper #1: *ropes horns*

Roper #2: *ropes legs*

Crowd: *cheers and claps*

Me: Wooooooo!

Frodo: Yeaaaaaaaahhhh!  
Christine: You said he wouldn't get hurt!  
Me: He's not; he's just shocked that it was so fast! I mean 8.4 seconds is pretty quick! See? Those men are letting him go!

Christine: So he's okay?

Me: He's okay

Christine: Okay, now I can rest!

Calydon: That was phenomenal! 8.4! That has to be the fastest time for 15 years old, Jacob! Oh! Here comes the next tem!

Roper #1: *ropes horns*

Roper #2: *fails to rope legs*

Crowd: Aww…. *claps*

Me: And that happens! It's not easy roping!

Erik: You've tried it?

Me: Yeah, a couple tomes at my grandpa's farm

Erik: Cool

Me: Except I wasn't roping little itty-bitty steers… I was roping BULLS, angry, mad BULLS… luckily Tyler, my horse, was faster than them

Erik: Like bull riding bulls?

Me: Yeah, and one time I roped the meanest one… they called him Old Sal… I was a SPLIT second away from death

(Team Roping is done)

Calydon: Now it's time for bareback bucking broncs!

Erik/Christine: Broncs?

Me: Horses

Erik/Christine: Oh

Calydon: Here we go ladies and gentlemen! The horse is called 'Dark Night' … so where's the Joker?

Rider: *stays on for 8 seconds*  
Raoul: So you try to stay on that horse for eight seconds?

Me: Yep

Raoul: Poor cowboys…

Me: I had a Mule like these too… his name was Moe

Erik: Moe?

Me: I didn't name him! So anyway, nobody could ride him… because he wasn't broke

Christine: WHAT!

Me: Broke in horse language means 'rideable'

Christine: *sighs* Oh…

Me: No good cowboy/cowgirl would purposely kill a horse, and I he/she would, they can't call themselves one

(Bronc Riding goes by…)

Me: I personally think that saddled bronc riding is a LOT easier than bareback

Raoul: Just RIDING bareback is uncomfortable

Me: For once, fop, we've finally agreed…

Raoul/Me: What is this world coming too?

Calydon: Well, we've seen three events so far, and now it's time for the kids turn! It's the Mutton Bustin!  
Erik: Dawhat?

Me: You'll see…

Calydon: Well, here now folks, Cameron is on the sheep and… bam! Look at him hold on!

Erik: Kids riding sheep?

Me: Yep  
Christine: *to Rerik* Aww! I love kids! We should have one someday!  
Me/Frodo: …no comment…

Rerik: If that's what makes you happy, dear *kisses Christine* I always wanted you to be happy

Me/Frodo: …again… no comment…

Raoul: Okay… this is _kinda _pushing it

All: SO WHAT?!  
Raoul: *sighs* Think about Chloe… think about Chloe…

Me: You know there are ropes down there? HEAVY ropes. And I know how to use one…

Raoul: …

Me: That's what I thought… *sits back*

Erik: So… this is a rodeo?

Me: So far… we still have stuff coming up! Like barrel racing and bull riding!

Erik: I could probably do that…

Me: But you're not going to…

Erik: And why not, Madame?

Me: Because, Misseur, I said so

Erik: That's not a valid reason…

Me: Well, it's valid enough for me!  
Erik: Okay… sorry

Me: No, I'm sorry… it's just that… my cousin, Anthony, had his ribcage split last year while in a rodeo like this one, he's still in the critical care unit… and I just… just don't like my loved ones going close to bulls after that

Erik: Wow… *puts arm around Gigi* that's tough… having your ribcage split… ow

Me: Yeah… my aunt isn't the same and my uncle divorced her a month before that, so he doesn't know. And I do NOT want to be around when he does… my parents and I send her money to help with the cost of the surgery, but it isn't looking good…

Frodo: Poor Andy…

Christine: We're always here if you or Frodo want to talk… we'll understand

Me: I know… it's just hard to talk about *puts head on Erik's chest* *sighs*

Erik: *strokes Gigi's hair* It'll be okay… look on the bright side, there's a 50% chance he'll live!

Me: I guess…

Erik: It'll be okay…

Me: *lifts head up* Thanks guys…

Frodo: We're here for you girl

Erik: *whispers* and you can always slap the fop

Me: *slaps Raoul*

Raoul: OW! HEY! What was that for?!  
Me: Because I felt like it!  
Raoul: I would argue, but you just told an emotional back-story, and we don't hear those often…

Erik: *whispers* I do

Me: Oh don't rub it in! *elbows him*

Erik: *laughs*

Me: What?

Erik: Nothing… just picturing the Fop as bait… BULL bait…

Me: MOO!  
Erik: Could you imagine the look on his face?!

Frodo: Now _that _would be a Kodak moment!  
Erik/Me/Frodo: *laughing*

Raoul: What?

Me/Erik/Frodo: Oh nothing…

Calydon: Alright folks! That's it for the Mutton Bustin! Now it's time for the three main events… steer wrestling, barrel racing and, of course, BULL RIDING! And today, and today only, we're going to pick some of YOU to be bull bait, to be a bull rider and to race!

Ernest: I'm back! And I have the results!  
Calydon: But, Ernest! How would you know?

Ernest: The computer that I have at my hou- secret hideout can track anyone in Tomah who came today!  
Calydon: Can anyone say 'stalker'?

Crowd: Stalker!

Ernest: Whatever! Anyway the names are… Raoul De Chaney and Rerik as bull bait! Come on down guys!  
Me/Erik/Frodo/Katniss/Peeta: GO RERIK!  
Christine: YOU CAN DO THIS, BABY!  
Me/Frodo/Erik/Katniss/Peeta: …no comment…

Raoul/Rerik: *come down*

Rerik: *leaps over the gate like it's nothing*

Raoul: *lands on his face* *gets up*

Ernest: *points to Rerik* your name, sir? And why are you here?

Rerik: Hello! My name is Rerik, and I am here today because my roommates and my girlfriend all wanted to come!

Ernest: Ooh! Who's you're girl? Do tell!

Rerik: She's the one on the top of the grandstand, in the corner

Ernest: So who is she?

Rerik: Her name is Christine Daae, we've been dating for a little over four days… love you, babe

Crowd: Aww!  
Ernest: *starts fake crying* that's so touching! *points to Raoul* and that means that you must be De Chaney… how did you get a name like _THAT_?

Raoul: Well, my family tree is French… so…

Ernest: And do you have a special lady friend?

Raoul: Not anymore… she's his *points to Rerik* now…

Ernest: Ooh… trying to win her back, eh? I feel you bro, I feel you… Now the Bull riders… Erik and Peeta!  
Me: WHAT!

Erik: *goes down*  
Me: *pulls on his arm* NO!  
Frodo: HEY! GIGI! *smacks Gigi* CALM DOWN!  
Me: No! *sniffles* No…

Frodo: *to Christine* it's weird that all of the guys are from over here… isn't it?

Christine: Yeah… it is… very curious

Frodo: I wonder if they're just picking random weird names…

Christine: I do too…

Ernest: *points at Erik* what is your name sir? And what are you doing here?

Erik: Hi, I'm Erik, and I'm here because my _brother_ *puts his arm round Rerik*, his girl, and our roommates wanted to come!

Ernest: So that's where the Erik and Rerik come from? Brotherhood?

Erik/Rerik: Yep!  
Ernest: And I saw that you had a friend there *raises eyebrows* pulling on your arm…

Erik: Well, she's not my girlfriend… but she's… *pauses* she's someone special…

Ernest: And maybe if you stay on the bull, you can win her, eh?

Erik: *laughs* Maybe

Ernest: And you must be Peeta…

Peeta: As far as I know, I am

Ernest: So do you have that special someone?

Christine: What's with the rodeo clown getting into people's business anyway?

Katniss: Yeah…

Frodo: There's gatta be a push _somewhere_…

Me: *whispers to self* someone special… not my girlfriend… haven't kissed yet…

Christine: Gigi? *pokes*

Frodo: Ah, just leave her! She get's that way when she's putting two and two together…

Christine: About what?

Frodo: Who knows?

Ernest: Hmm?

Peeta: I do, and she's sitting right next to Christine… Katniss Everdeen

Erik: Good job bro! *fistbumps*

Christine: You didn't tell us that!  
Katniss: …surprise?

Ernest I think that I'll get to the racers _after _we're done riding…

_**TO BE CONTINUED….**_

A/N:

Frodo: hey guys! Gigi's still trying to figure out 2 and 2… so don't forget to review!


	23. Rodeo Reveal: Part Two

A/N:

Me: I GOT IT!

Frodo: What?  
Me: Wait, wouldn't that mean… *starts mumbling to self*

Frodo: *sighs* ERIK! YOU BROKE HER!

Erik: I'm so sorry! I didn't mean too!  
Frodo: *sighs* She doesn't own Phantom or The Hunger Games

Calydon: Well, let's get this started! Looks like Peeta's going first… the bull, the cowboy, and nothing but dirt… *sighs* nothing like the feel of anticipation in that gate, knowing that you can get crushed to your death

Erik: *mumbles* Well, that's comforting…

Peeta: Hey, at least we know that we're going to get _crushed _to death… and that's how we're going to die

Erik: At least we're not going to be murdered by our own kind…

Peeta: Yeah, 'cept I don't think insurance covers 'death by cow'

Erik: Who knows? Now get in that gate and show that bull!

Peeta: Yes, sir

Calydon: Well, he's in the gate with Moonshine

Peeta: Great, I'm on a bull named after illegal alcohol

Erik: And may the odds be ever in your favor!

Peeta: Oh shut it, O.G.

Calydon: Now Ernest, the number one danger of bull fighting AND riding is the horns

Ernest: Yep… you don't wanna go near those things! OUCH! Sharp!  
Calydon: And about three seconds till coming out of that cage… three, two, and one! Here he goes!  
Moonshine: MERRRRAAAHHHHH! (GET OFF OF ME!) *bucks like to tomorrow*

Erik: THREE MORE SECONDS!  
Peeta: WOOO-HOOO!

Buzzer: ENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNCCCCC!  
Calydon: And that's the 8 second mark!

Ernest: Wow, just an ordinary guy, held on for 8+ seconds!

Me: *finally realizes* Oh. My. Goodness.

Katniss: What?

Me: I think Erik likes me!  
Frodo/Katniss/Christine: NO DIP, SHERLOCK!  
Me: YOU GUYS KNEW!?  
Frodo: Of course!  
Me: Why didn't you tell me?

Christine: We wanted to mess with you

Me: Well, when did you find out?

Christine: At the jeans store

Katniss: At the waterpark

Frodo: At Walmart

Me: *sarcastically* Wow, thanks for looking out for me guys!

Frodo: Geez! Sorry!

Me: *sighs*

Katniss: If you missed it—

Me: Peeta and you… yeah I heard

Katniss: So…

Me: I've known all along

Katniss: Well!  
Me: It hurts, don't it!

Katniss: Yes, yes it does!  
Frodo/Christine: *whistles*

Me/Katniss: OH JUST WATCH THE RODEO!  
Calydon: And here goes Erik!  
Me: He's still going through with this?! Once he gets off, I'm gunna—

Buzzer: EEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNCCCCCCCC!  
Calydon: And there's the buzzer… now let's see if the bullfighters can live up to their names!

Me: I am going to kill him! *runs down stairs*

Christine: Gigi! No!  
Frodo: Just let her cool off… she'll be fine

Erik: *steps out of arena* Hey Gigi! I'm—

Me: HOW DARE YOU! *slaps him across the face*

Erik: OW!  
Me: You have no idea how much that scared me! *hugs him*

Erik: *thinks: _Wow… women have complicated hormones_*

Me: I'm so happy you're alive

Erik: Well, I'm happy about that too

Me: *let's go* Oh my goodness… I-I'm so sorry! *rubs slapped cheek*

Erik: It's fine…

Me: I feel really bad now…

Erik: Don't

Me: Give me on reason why I—

Erik: *kisses Gigi*

Me: …that's a good reason

Erik: Ain't it?

Me: Now, let's try not to make this awkward

Erik: Who says it's awkward?

Me: Well, since my first kiss was from a fictional character…

Erik: Right you're 12… I am SUCH a pedophile…

Me: But, I do act like a 17 year old… that has to count for something…

Erik: *laughs* who knows?

Me: Me, you, all the people watching…

Erik: People are watching?

Me: I don't know… look

Erik: *looks around* Just a couple people…

Me: We're on the screen aren't we?

Erik: Yeah…

Me: Well, that's Tomah…

Crowd: Heck yeah it is!  
Me/Erik: *laughs*

Ernest: Ah young love… so… so…

Calydon: Romantic?

Ernest: I was thinking pure-lust… but okay! We'll go with your version!

Calydon: Well, come out here!

Erik/Me: *looks at each other* *looks back* us?

Calydon: Yes!

Us: O…kay… *goes out*

Ernest: *to me* what's your name?

Me: Ginger Bruce…

Ernest: Well, Ginger, what was it… was it the eight seconds on the bull?

Me: Actually, I didn't see that… I was trying to put two and two together…

Ernest: So, you were—

Me: I have a question…

Ernest: Shoo—

Me: What is with you and personal things? Like relationships?

Ernest: Well—

Me: Because it gets annoying!

Ernest: Well—

Me: It really does! *to crowd* doesn't it?

Crowd: Yes *nods*

Me: See?

Ernest: Well if I—

Calydon: Ernest, if I didn't know any better, I'd say she's telling you off!

Ernest: WELL!  
Me: Well, I think that I'm just going to skedaddle out of here… *grabs Erik's hand* RUN!*runs*

Christine: That's our cue! *runs*

Rerik: Right behind you! *jumps off of grandstand*

Katniss: Come on Peeta!

Peeta: Comin!  
Raoul: I'm *pant* coming *pant*

Frodo: Fop, GO! *runs*

Me: *out of grandstand* so… about back there…

Erik: *takes Gigi's hand* was the best thing that I ever did

Christine: Finishing each other's sentences—

Rerik: Is so cliché!

All: *laugh*

Raoul: I'm here!

Me: What took you so long?

Raoul: *pants* Fan girls...

Me: That has to be the—

Erik: LAMEST excuse ever…

Frodo: Yep… that's going to get annoying…

A/N:

Me: And that is how you tick off a rodeo clown!  
Frodo: AND get a fictional character to like you!  
Me/Erik: SHUT UP!  
Katniss: Don't forget to review! And we're starting something new!

Erik: We're going to take your vote about…

Peeta: Where we should go next!

Me: That's right!

Christine: Just because a new romance has blossomed—

Me: Doesn't mean that we not over!


	24. Reviewing Your Reviews!

A/U:

Me: Thank you for all of the LOVELY reviews!  
Erik: We really appreciate them!

Christine: So…

Katniss: We decided to answer them in this chapter!

All: YAY!  
Me: Sadly, I don't own anything… and I would really like a cookie

Me: Is it on?

Erik: *looks into video camera* Yep

Me: Okay... so I just pulled the most evil thing ever… I ticked off a rodeo clown and we're just hanging low, under the grandstands, under it's over…

Katniss: So we're answering YOUR reviews!

All: Yay!

Me: SHH!

All: *whispers* Yay!

Me: Alright, Erik, you're the most popular, so you take the first one! *takes camera*

Erik: Okay… um… Phan3145 for chapter one says:

You don't think this was that funny? (rofl) You've GOT to be kidding! Anyway loved this chapter and this story will always be halarious as long as you have fop bashing lol XD

Me: Aww! Thanks Phan! And trust me… there is a LOT more Fop bashing coming… *evil laugh*

Raoul: Uh-oh…

Katniss: Me next! Um… MonstarzGirl also for Chapter 1 says:

I couldn't stop laughing at how funny and cute this is!

Keep up the good work!

:)

Katniss: This was before we came in… wasn't it…

Me: Raoul; you get the next one!

Raoul: *miserable sigh* Ohh… stained-glass-shadow for chapter one says:

I don't know why fanfiction decided to email me the link to this story... but I'm glad it did! This was hilarious and adorable and I hope you continue to write it! :)

Your Faithful Reader,  
Julietta Rose

Me: Thanks Julietta!

Christine: I got it! XXPay4XtraShippingsXX for Chapter One says:

Ahaha, that was so funny! Fangirls yay

Me: And plenty of them…

Erik: Not to mention the ones beside me

Me: Whatever… Frodo; you next!

Frodo: Alright… newbornphanatic says for chapter one:

this is funny. i know it seems like it was such a long time when you plubish it but hope you write soon. you could have ideas from your modern day world that's my advice. anywho *pouts* i want to give erik a hug too.

Me: Aww! Erik! Give her a virtual hug!  
Erik: FINE! *virtually hugs*

Me: You just made a fangirls day!  
Erik: *sighs* Just get back to the reviews…

Me: Peeta!

Peeta: ALRIGHT! Um… stained-glass-shadow again… this time for chapter TWO says:

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY ! UPDATES! -HUGS- CAPS LOCK INVADED MY COMPUTER BY THE WAY SORRY ABOUT THAT! LOVE THIS CHAPTER! YAY RERIK! :3 I'MA GO READ THE NEXT CHAPTER NOW!

YOUR FAITHFUL READER,  
JULIETTA ROSE

Me: YAAY! I was so happy the day that my internet worked!

All: WE KNOW!  
Me: Rerik…

Rerik: Okay… stained-glass-shadow… again!

Me: AWW!

Erik: She's so considerate!

Me: Don't take favorites!  
Erik: I'm not!

Rerik: This time for chapter three says:

OMOG THIS IS SO FUNNY! I LOVE THIS STORY! :D

YOUR FAITHFUL READER,

JULIETTA ROSE

Me: YAAY! My turn! Phan3145 says:

That was AWESOME! Lol You hate Twilight too?! You just scored MAJOR brownie points with me 8D please update soon and give Erik a hug for me! 3

Me: BRONIES FOR LIFE!  
Erik: …no comment…

Me: Well, if we're going to be together… get used to it

Erik: You're a mean girlfriend…

Me: Sorry… *leans on him*

Katniss: *into camera* Pay close attention… we're about to see the romantic passion of the nerds in their unnatural habitat…

Me: Shut up! And answer the next question!  
Katniss: Whatever… um… stained-glass-shadow says:

Love the chapters so far! (Question, does Barns and Noble really have the Susan Kay version of Phantom of the Opera? I've been looking for it EVERYWHERE!) I'm gonna keep reading now!

Your Faithful Reader,  
Julietta Rose

Me: I PMed the answer so we're all good on that!

All: *whispers* Yay!  
Raoul: Me next! Phan3145 says:

Yay even though it was short you fixed ch. 8! 8D I got a shout out, I got a shooout out, that is so co-ool (does nerdy little happy dance) hope to read more soon and give everybody a hug for me! *cough* Not Ra-fop *cough* 8D

Raoul: HEY!  
Me: Okay! *hugs all but Raoul* There you go! And now you're getting another shout out! And nice dance!

Raoul: Forever alone…

All: Yes, yes you are

Me: Peeta?

Peeta: Sure! Phan3145 again says:

YES! YESSSS! RE/C Thank you! Wait a minute, hold the phone, LND is an actual movie with RAMIN?! Where did you find THAT?! I only have the one with DEEP VOICE Ben Lewis and SQUEAKY VOICED Gustave...whoever plays him *poutingly says* Update soon...please 8)

Me: Well, someone's happy about RE/C

Christine: YAY!  
Rerik: Thanks Phan3145!

Me: Erik? *takes camera*

Erik: stained-glass-shadow says:

AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! CHRISTINE AND RERIK! AWWWWWWWW ERIK AND GIGI! I'm dying of fluffiness! THE FEELS! (I'm an emotional mess already but... XD)

Raoul- How do you think I feel?!

Me- GET OUTTA MY REVIEW!

Raoul- *runs away in terror*

My Erik- THIS IS A MARVELOUS DAY FOR ERIK(S) AND PHANGIRLS EVERYWHERE!

Me- YEAH! WAY TO GO CHRISTINE! *hugs Christine* I love it as you can tell! :D

Erik: Well… I like her AND her Erik

Me: Luckily we got that on film, because you're probably NEVER going to say that again…

Erik: True…

Christine: WOO! HUGS!  
Me: THE FEELS ARE CONTAGIOUS!  
All: AHH!  
Me: Christine?

Christine: Phantom-of-the-Opera-Phan says:

I love this. Funniest parody ever.

Me: YES! I LOVE ALL OF MY REVIEWERS, but this is just so- so- so touching! In love all of them, and I HOPE that they love us and are living happily and-and- *sniffs* and well, and awesome

Erik: Wow… its okay…

Me: EMOTION OVERFLOW!  
Erik: Um… Frodo?

Frodo: XXPay4XtraShippingsXX says:

EriksBestAlto: Thanks so much for the cookie!  
And Erik: Get used to a lotta girls falling in luv with you cuz YOUR HOT.

Me: You're welcome!  
Erik: Uh… okay… then… thanks…?

Me: I got the next one! Phan3145 says:

Poooooooor Peeta getting stuck with Ra-fop, good luck with getting lost and RE/C FOREVER! Please update soon 8D

Peeta: Thank you…

Raoul: WELL!  
Me: Well, there's nothing you can do about it…

Raoul: True…

Me: You're up FOP!

Raoul: *sighs*… Phantom-of-the-Opera-Phan says:

Love it..lol. It's a really good 'book' I guess you could call it that. You could update really fast. Oh- and I love it. Heh- it has my favorite Movies and books. Hunger Games and Phantom of the Opera! This 'book' is awesome!

Update soon!

Me: Thanks!

Erik: You're favoriteing has been noticed!  
Me: Yes, yes it has! Rerik!

Rerik: stained-glass-shadow says:

awwww! That was SO FREAKIN' ADORABLE! Erik and Gigi, I want to tackle hug you both! cutest thing ever! *faints of adorableness*

My Erik- umm... I'm sorry about her... she had three chocolate chip pancakes... anyway she loved the chapter and she hopes you update soon! (Even though you are doing a very good job of updating!)

Me: Aww! Thank you! And I LOVE chocolate chip pancakes!  
Erik: *sighs* SO MANY REVIEWS!  
Me: There's still more!  
Erik: That's a good thing… I guess…

Me: Chrissy! You're turn!  
Christine: Yay! Phan3145 says:

I love Erik when he's a gentleman! Getting lost sounds awesome when you're somewhere that big, so cool! Please update soon 8D E/G & RE/C FOREVER ;D

Me: It is fun, but sometimes you see stuff that you DON'T want to see… and thanks about E/G and RE/C… means a lot!  
Erik: Aww! Our very first romantic counselor!  
Me: Um… I'm not sure if she wants to do that…

Erik: Whatever… Rerik?

Rerik: Alright… XXPay4XtraShippingsXX says:

Aw...Yay for friendship!

Katniss: And that springs into where we are today…

Me: All it took was one couch…

Erik: One day…

Raoul: And one Ninja…

All: *looks confused*

Raoul: Never mind…

Me: You're up Fro!

Frodo: Alright… Phan3145 says:

Awwww Erik is SO cute I just want to hug him, but I'll leave that to Gigi ;D please update soon! 8D

Me: *giggles*

Erik: What?

Me: She's right…

Erik: Technically yeah… *twists a lock of Gigi's hair*

Me: I'm up… Phan3145 says:

Aww awkward romance 8D Raoul needs to get out of his self pity...I know there aren't many Raoul fan-girls but there has to be SOME right? Anyway loved the chapter and please update again soon! 8D

Me: Now you owe TWO Erik Fangirls… good luck De Chaney…

Raoul: *sighs*

Me: *to Erik* You're up, babe

Erik: Babe?

Me: Pet name

Erik: Oh… anyway… Phan3145 says:

Aww cut baby tigers! Can't wait to see what happens next! Please update again soon! 8D

P.S. To Ra-fop: okay so don't blow this small window with this Raoul fan-girl because I think Gigi (and probably everyone else) is seconds away from punjabbing you! Have fun thinking about that ;D

Erik: She gets it…

Me: Yep, she gets it!  
All: YEP!  
Rerik: Phantom-of-the-Opera-Phan says:

Haha love it.

Me: YAAY!

Erik: Simple… yet effective!  
All: Agreed!  
Me: stained-glass-shadow says:

I think I know why Erik's being unnaturally kind... :)

Erik: Well, she had the right idea… I think…

Me: *sighs* Men…

Guys: HEY!

Me: Kidding!  
Christine: stained-glass-shadow says:

I WAS RIGHT! XD Oh and I love it so very much! :D Can we briefly inconvenience Gerard Butler and make him dress like a cowboy?

My Erik- *facepalm*

Me: Well, I bet if we bribe and blackmail him, we probably could… it would be SO worth it!  
Erik: HEY! OUCH!

Me: Sorry Erik… Love you…

Erik: *kisses Gigi* Love you too… even though you're mean sometimes…

Me: HEY!  
Erik: Phantom-of-the-Opera-Phan says:

Love

Me: YAAY!  
Erik: Does she mean the story, or am I being followed again?

Me: Oh hush!  
Rerik: Phantoms Lil Waffle says:

AWESOME STORY! :D

Me: Well, first of all, AWESOME NAME!

Erik: It is pretty cool!  
Me: And YAAY! Another happy victim—I mean person!  
Erik: She gets this way when she's over happy…

Me: *evil laugh*

Frodo: Hm… Phan3145 says:

After a long first day of school SO nice to read this! Lol Rodeo time! 8D

Me: I don't start until the fourth… not going to like it…

Erik: Are we supposed to go to some school thing tomorrow?

Me: UH! SPOILER ALERT!  
Erik: Oops…

Me: Yes we do… but it's 2:38… so that's tomorrow!

Christine: Guest says:

Erik just KISS Gigi already!

AND

Erik you SERIOUSLY need to kiss Gigi already ;D

Erik: Okay! *kisses Gigi*

Me: I think that person is satisfied!

Erik: I am too! …that sounded a lot better in my head…

Me: *rolls eyes* XXPay4XtraShippingsXX says:

Yay, I'm learning French too! And that whole exchange with the "we havent kissed yet" and "YET?!" was hilarious! LOL!

AND

Man...I wish I had an Erik to drag around everywhere...XD

Me: It was pretty funny…

Erik: I thought it was awkward…

Me: It's awkward… and that's what makes it funny!

Erik: Oh… And you can have Rerik—

Christine: NO!

Erik: -find someone for you…

Christine: Oh… yeah…

Rerik: I'm not going anywhere

Raoul: Phantom-of-the-Opera-Phan says:

Love it :) Update soon!

Me: I will! I promise!  
Erik: Maybe…

Me: There is no 'maybe' in I WILL

Erik: Touché

Katniss: stained-glass-shadow says:

AHHHHHHHHH! HOW COULD ERIK DO THAT TO YOU?! UPDATE ASAP I GOTTA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS! (CAPS LOCK AGAIN... SORRY!) ANYWAY LOVE THE CHAPTER AND THE CUTENESS! And I wish you luck putting two and two together sweetie! :D

Your Faithful Reader,  
Julietta Rose

Me: Yeah Erik!  
Erik: I'm sorry!

Me: It's okay… I guess…

Erik: Yay! *kisses Gigi's forehead*

Me: *smiles*

Frodo: Oh boy…

Me: Hahaha… LAST ONE!  
Erik: I got it! Phan3145 says:

0_0 can someone say rigged? Good luck Ra-fop lol! Haha when that guy said Sparta I KNEW Erik was going to flip out! Come on GIGI 22...Erik! Poor Katniss it's the hunger games interview all over again. Please update again soon! 8D

Me: I'm not sure if I put it in or not, but he got rammed in the butt… a lot… imagine that! And Rerik was doing most of it… So thanks for reviewing and keep going!

Katniss: Don't forget to say you're place that we want to go! Remember, ANYWHERE…

All: BYE!  
Erik: *turns off camera* Do you think it's safe?


	25. Cute Nicknames and BABY NAMES?

**A/U:**

**Me: Hello!  
Erik: Hiya!**

**Me: Thank you to all of the reviews who reviewed for our reviews on YOUR reviews!  
Erik: We think that's very nice and respectful… wow, having a girlfriend changes a man…**

**Peeta/Rerik: I know what you mean…**

**Me: You still have freedom; we've only been dating for about 20 minutes**

**Erik: *mumbles* the longest relationship I've ever had…**

**Me: I had one that lasted six months**

**Erik: Don't rub it in…**

**Peeta: She doesn't own POTO or The Hunger Games…. HERE COMES THE CLOWN!**

Me: I think it's safe… somebody should go scout…

Katniss: *pushes Raoul* You

Raoul: Why me?

Me: Because the rest of us have spouses… besides Frodo… but she's cooler alone!  
Frodo: And there is NO WAY in heck that I'm hooking up with HIM

Raoul: Chloe…. Chloe…

Me: Punjab… Punjab…

Raoul: *sighs* *walks over* *looks around* He's going the opposite way…

Me: So we—

All: STAY HERE

Me: You guys are catching on

Erik: So did we get any requests on where to go yet?

Me: Um… let me see… Disney World, California, and/or New York to see Phantom, and skiing

Erik: Oh boy… any others?

Me: Hun, it's only been up for a day

Erik: Well, I like all of those places… almost…

Me: …you do?

Erik: Well, I don't know for sure, but if Fangirls like it, I probably should…

Me: …wow…

Erik: It's just an Erik thing

Rerik: It really is, when you've been alone for 35 or in my case 45 years, you'll do anything to keep the person you have

Me: True…

Raoul: The clown's gone

Me: Alright let's go get on some rides!

Frodo: Just show the guy your wristband and go!

Me: We meet back here when the donkey races start at eight, okay?

All: Okay

Me: So GO!  
All: *scatter*

Me: So, what do you wanna do?

Erik: I don't know

Me: First time to a fair?

Erik: Well, yes, but, no

Me: I see

Erik: Because…yeah…

Me: Yeah… let's see… good first ride… the Farris Wheels always good

Erik: Okay, whatever you say…. Hun

Me: That's mine!

Erik: But it works!

Me: I know it does! …but it's mine…

Erik: Whatever you say, dear

Me: Dear? I know that you're from the 1800's, but really? DEAR

Erik: Well, looks like I need to go on Google…

Me: Here *hands him phone* look it up

Erik: *looks it up*

Me: Come on! *pulls him onto ride*

Guy: *gets us strapped in*

Me: Here we go…

Ride: *moves back*

Erik: Whoa… backwards…

Me: It's a wheel, hun

Erik: Speaking of pet names… Adorable, Amazing, Angel, Angel of Mine

Me: Um… I like Angel and Angel of mine… the other two… not so much…

Erik: Alright, Angel… B's…

Me: WHAT!?  
Erik: NO! Like, beautiful, and babe, not… a female dog…

Me: Oh good… hun

Erik: *rolls eyes* B's… Baboo, Babushka, Bambi, Butterfly

Me: Baboo sounds like baboon, so no… babushka, I have no say… because I know you're going to call me that anyway

Erik: True… babe

Me: Bambi and Butterfly I'm okay with

Ride: *starts*

Erik: *puts arm around Gigi*

Me: *rolls eyes and snuggles into Erik's arm* trying to be more romantic, eh?

Erik: What? This?

Me: Ferris Wheel+ cute nicknames + girlfriend= perfect romantic moment

Erik: Oh… I didn't notice that

Me: *sarcastically* Sure you didn't…

Erik: *rolls eyes* C's… Cherry, Cupcake, Cowgirl, Cutie

Me: I'm fine with all of those

Erik: SCORE!  
Me: *snuggles deeper* *sighs*

Erik: *sighs* D's… Diamond, Dork, Dearie, Dewdrop

Me: All but 'Dearie'

Erik: E's… Not much… Everything?

Me: Sure, babe

Erik: F's… Flame and Flower

Me: I'm fine

Erik: Alright, cupcake

Me: *rolls eyes* just go on…

Erik: Needy… anyway, G's… Gorgeous, Giggles, Greatness… and… Gigi

Me: IT IS NOT! *looks at phone* …it is…

Erik: Don't worry, I think it's cute!

Me: Really?

Erik: Yep

Me: Yay

Erik: H's… honey, hun, hottie, honey bunches of oats

Me: What? *laughs* I guess not hottie… I don't like being referred to as 'hot'

Erik: Okay… Honey Bunches of Oats

Me: That's going to take some time getting used to…

Erik: *kisses Gigi's hair* But you can call me it anytime… and I think that's enough…

Me: There's a lot there, flame

Erik: *sighs* I can't believe we H and the rides going on…

Ride: *stops*

Me: How about we go on a fast ride now…

Erik: *helps Gigi off of ride* Like what?

Me: … I don't know… um…

Erik: How about that one? *points to ride*

Me: The Octopus? (A/U: For those of you who are clueless… the Octopus is a ride that spins and has eight compartments that you lie down in and they spin REALLY fast while you're spinning… really terrifying)Uh…

Erik: Don't worry… it'll be fun!  
(Off Of the Ride)

Erik: Scariest. Ride. Ever.

Me: I know right… let's go play some games…

Erik: Yeah… games…

Me: Games are fun… games are cool…

Erik: Yeah… games… OOH! I know!

Me: …what?

Erik: You stand right here… and I need 5 bucks

Me: *hands him five bucks*

Erik: *runs off*

Me: *mutters* Scam-artist…

Erik: *comes back with multi-colored dog holing a heart with 'I Love You' on it*

Me: AWW! *takes dog* She's adorable!

Erik: Yep… I got her by doing something I love…

Me: What was that?

Erik: Breaking bottles

Me: You played the baseball game, didn't you?

Erik: Yep!  
Me: Nice, hun

Erik: *sighs* Well, what time is it?

Me: Well, you have my phone…

Erik: Oh right… *takes phone out of pocket* 7:59

Me: Alright… to the Meeting Place!  
Erik: *yawns* I'm ready to go back…

Me: Me too… I need to be home after all of this vacation…

Erik: But we're going on another one pretty soon…

Me: Don't remind me…

Erik: I'm surprised Christine and Rerik haven't decided on baby names yet…

Me: Wait, WHAT?

Erik: Oops…

Me: WHOA! What is going on!

Erik: Um…

Me: Erik…

Erik: ASK CHRISTINE!

A/N:  
Me: WHAT?!  
Christine: *to Erik* YOU TOLD HER?!  
Erik: IT SLIPPED!  
Me: WELL?!

Christine: Uh…

Frodo: What's going on?

Rerik: Uh…

Peeta: Don't forget to… review?


	26. The Randomness of a Car Ride

**A/N: **

**Me: WHAT IS GOING ON?!  
All: Uh…**

**Frodo: What is going on?**

**Peeta: She doesn't own anything… except the chips she is eating**

Me: WHAT IS GOING ON!?  
Christine: I'll tell you in the car…

All: *get in the car*

Me: Well?

Frodo: Spill it…

Christine: I'm pr-pr-pr…

Me: Pr…?

Christine: Pr-egg-nate…

Me/Frodo: WHAT?!  
Me: YOU TWO HAVE ONLY BEEN TOGETHER FOR FOUR WEEKS! HOW DO YOU KNOW?  
Christine: I had a doctor test me

Frodo: WHEN?

Christine: When we were at Mt. Olympus…

Me: You snuck away!?  
Christine: Yeah… and I thought that I was because we—

All: WE BELIEVE YOU! OKAY! YOU ARE THE P WORD!  
Christine: Oh…okay

Me: So you had an ultra-sound?

Christine: Yep

Me: So… boy or girl?

Christine: a little girl

Me/Katniss/Frodo: Aww!  
Erik: So did you FINALLY select a name?

Christine: Not yet… I'm thinking Antoinette as a French one, but I'm thinking an American name… like, Abigail

Me: I have a friend named Abigail… we call her Abby, and she has an older sister named Rica and a younger sister named Sophia

Christine: Well, I don't know yet… I'll think of it when the time comes

Erik: *sighs* This means 9 months of a hormonal Christine…

Christine: I AM NOT HORMONAL! Oh my goodness *starts crying* I AM HORMONAL!

Rerik: Shh… shh… you made be a tincy-bit hormonal, but I still love you

Christine: Really?

Rerik: Really

Christine: Yay!

Me: We all love you Christine, don't we guys?

All: …

Me: GUYS!  
All: YEAH! Totally!

Christine: Yaay!  
Erik: Hey G?

Me: Yes?

Erik: *looks at phone* a person on fanfiction has a question…

Me: Alright who is it?

Erik: Um… Phantom-of-the-Opera-Phan…

Me: Alright, what does she want to know?

Erik: *reads* Haha! Loved this chapter. CHRISTINE'S HAVING A BABY?!

Me: Yep, a girl… and thanks!  
Erik: Oh- and guess what I found in my bedroom today? A drunk Gerik. He was mumbling things like 'Christine'. So I suggest that is there is any alcohol in the house to lock it up. Gerik can get freaking violent when drunk. So Erik- don't ever drink.

Me: Don't worry… he's NOT going to… EVER

Erik: SHE HAS ONE OF ME TOO?!  
Me: *coos* Shh… Shh… it's okay… a lot of people have you, but I have _you_

Erik: Okay…

Me: Anyway, Phan, I believe you when you say he can get violent… I've seen three versions… *shudders*

Erik: HEY!  
Me: Not you, babe

Erik: Alright… *keeps reading* Oh- and I wanted to ask Erik this: If you are with Gigi now, and Rerik has Christine, does that means your dumping Gigi for Christine in the future?

Me: WHAT?!  
Rerik: *to Christine* We didn't think this through…

Christine: No we did not…

Erik: I WOULD DO NO SUCH THING!  
Me: And you won't… because when I brought Rerik into this world, I created a black hole, that made Erik and Rerik two different people

Raoul: But that doesn't seem physically possible-

Me: SHUT UP! I'M THE AUTHORESS! I CAN DO WHAT I WANT!

Raoul: I'm just saying-

Me: YOU DON'T GET TO 'JUST SAY'!

Raoul: Whatever…

Christine: *pulls on Raoul's collar* Look De Chaney, Gigi has about five Fangirls who want her to kill you… seven including Frodo and Gigi, and when we get home tomorrow, She has a RECURVE BOW and 64 arrows in the room when you sleep and I am NOT afraid to do it, so DON'T PUSH MY BUTTONS!

Rerik: Okay honey… *pulls Christine back into her seat* *whispers something in her ear*

Christine: *giggles and snuggles into Rerik*

Me: Back to the question….

Erik: Right… *reads* And Erik, I'm not following you. That would be AWKWARD.

Erik: Oh… good… cool

Me: That his way of saying okay

Erik: True

Frodo: Keep reading

Erik: Alright… *reads* I'm boring you probably, but I could talk to you guys all day. Buuuuuuuut imma do it anyways. My family doesn't pay attention when I ramble on about POTO. So…

Drunk Erik: Doot, doot, doot, dah, dah, dah.

Me: BACK ERIK!

Drunk Erik: W-W-Where's…*pant*… Christine…*pant*…?

Me: *rolls eyes* Just get back! I know how to use a punjab lasso! And I'm skilled at hiding. *evil grin*

Sorry. Yeah, I get freaking P. at my Erik when he's drunk. That's all the time. My Erik is so depressed. I would never hurt my Erik, but God does he PMO. You don't need to know what that means Erik.

Erik: What does it mean?

Me: It stands for… Penguin Monday Observation…. He observes her penguins on Mondays…

Erik: She has a penguin?

Me: …yeah… sure

Erik: Cool… we should get a pet…

Me: We have Tallan and Ally!  
Erik: I know, but like a dog that we could raise from a puppy

Me: I've never had a puppy before…

Erik: What about Tallan?

Me: I got him when he was one…

Erik: SEE? Experience!  
Me: We'll take a group vote tomorrow

All: Agreed

Me: Now onward!  
Erik: *reads* And one more thing before I explode and hit you with so many questions: Gigi is 12, correct? Erik is older. How the heck does that relationship work?

Me: With a whole lot of PEDOPHILENESS!

Erik: And we mean a LOT

Me: BUT, we're happy… and I act like a 17 year old, so that should count for something…

Erik: We just experienced a whole LOT of déjà vu

Me: True…

Frodo: We're here!

All: *walk into building* *get in the elevator* *go into room* *fall asleep*

**A/N:**

**Me: Sorry about the length… I STILL have no idea what this is about…**

**Christine: OH! We're taking places to go for a vacation and now… BABY NAMES!**

**Me: First place will be the name; second place will be the middle name! **

**Christine: Remember, it's a girl! **

**Erik: *sighs* We'll be doing a LOT of baby shopping… Good Luck, Rerik!  
Rerik: Uh… *looks at Christine* I-I-I won't need it…**

**Christine: Good boy… Don't forget to review! **


	27. Beagle Meyhem!

**A/N:**

**Me: Heyo! I'm back! I took a break and now I'm back!  
Erik: Me too!  
All: And me!**

**Me: Yep! We're all back and ready for action!**

**Raoul: She doesn't own POTO or THG… luckily…**

**Erik: HEY  
Raoul: *runs***

Me: *wakes up* *sighs* *looks at clock* AHHHHH!  
Erik: *jumps… literally, out of bed* WHAT?! WHO'S HURTING YOU?!

Me: No one! …wait… say what now?

Erik: Nothing…

Frodo: What? *looks at clock* AHHH! WE GATTA GO!

Erik: Why?

Me: We have 20 minutes to get out of here!

Erik: That's not so bad…

Me: BUT THE LINE DOWNSTAIRS TAKES FOREVER!  
Erik: *runs into the other room* GET UP! UP! UP! UP! UP! WE'VE GOT 20 MINUTES PEOPLE!  
All: *get up and get packed*

Me: 10 Minutes!  
Raoul: I'm done!  
Me: OUT THE DOOR!  
All: *run into the elevator*

Me: Everybody's got everything right? *pant*

All: Yeah… *pant*

Frodo: Good…

All: *run out of elevator*

Frodo: HEY!  
Employee: THROW IT!  
Frodo: *chucks it*

Employee: Thanks for coming!  
All: *get into the car* *pant*

Katniss: I haven't run that hard since the games…

Me: I haven't run that hard since I ran after my gym teacher for dissing me

Frodo: Zingster?

Me: Yep

Erik: So… did you think about the puppy idea?

Me: It's a yes from me

Frodo: And me

Rerik/Christine/Peeta/Katniss/Raoul: And me!

Me: Well, then it's settled... We're getting a puppy!

All: YAAAAAYYY!

Erik: What breed?

Me: Well, it has to be good with young kids…

Frodo: Not too small

Erik: Not too yappy

Rerik: Friendly

Christine: Loving

Peeta: So…

Me: I made a list…

Christine: That fast?!  
Me: Yep

Christine: How many?

Me: Uh… 1,2,3,4,… *counts quietly* 19

All: 19!?  
Me: 18 _possible, _1 we're going to get

Christine: Well, what do you have?

Me: *takes a deep breath* Beagle, Collie, Newfoundland, Vizsla, Pug, Cavalier King Charles Spaniel, Airdale Terrier, Akita, Standard, Miniature, and Toy American Eskimo Dog, American Foxhound, Anatolian Shepherd Dog, Australian Shepherd, Basenji, Black and Tan Coonhound, Cardigan Welsh Corgi, Dachshund, and Pembroke Welsh Corgi

All: Wow…

Me: So, start narrowing it down!

Frodo: No terriers

Me: Got it… *marks down*

Erik: No toy

Me: Got it *marks down*

Peeta: No Shepherd, they bark…

Me: Plus we have one… and got it *marks it down* would a Collie be a Shepherd?

Frodo: I think so…

Me: Got it *marks down*

Katniss: Gatta be a hunting dog

Me: Got it! *marks down* we're down to three, Beagle, American Foxhound (larger version of the Beagle), and Black and Tan Coonhound

Katniss: Has to be fearless…

Me: All of them are

Erik: Not the Foxhound

Me: Okay… what about a Beagle?

Christine: As long as it's good with our little girl *rubs stomach*

Me: Beagle it is!

Frodo: We're home!

Me: *gets out an unlocks door*

All: *bring luggage inside*

Me: *goes upstairs* *flops onto of bed* I missed you…

All: *do the same*

Me: *sits up* well, we need to get the puppy BEFORE the baby comes

Erik: Why?

Me: We need to get trained

Erik: For the kid?

Me: Yep

Erik: So, we need to check the…?

Me: Well, I can go down the road and see if my neighbor still has any left

Erik: Okay, I'll go with you

Katniss: Me too, I need to see my future H.D.

Me: H.D.?

Katniss: Hunting dog

Frodo: I can check the newspaper

Me: Alright… get to it! *runs downstairs*

Katniss/Erik: *follow*

Me: *runs down driveway*

Katniss/Peeta: WAIT UP!  
Me: *stops*

Katniss/Erik: *catch up*

Me: I hope he still has them *starts walking*

Erik: Me too… Beagles are so dang cute!  
Katniss/me: *start laughing*

Erik: Fine. Laugh. I don't care

Me: Aww! *hugs* I didn't mean it babe

Erik: *pouts* but you did

Katniss: Because it's cute how boys do that… and how they're stereotyped to be strong, but really, they kinda aren't

Erik: Whatever…

Me: This way… *walks into a driveway*

Frank (neighbor): Hello there!

Me: Hello! My name is Ginger; I'm Judie and Tom's daughter

Frank: *shakes my hand* Frank Georgeson, pleased to meet you

Me: The pleasure's all mine, and these are my roommates, Katniss and Erik

Frank: *shakes their hands*so I guess you're here for the Beagles?

Me: Yes, sir!  
Frank: Good, because I've only sold three

Me: Only three?

Frank: Yep… I still have to litters left! But don't worry, I'm no puppy miller

Me: Good

Frank: Alright, right this way

Erik/Katniss/Me: *follow Frank*

Frank: *opens gate* Here they are!

Me/Katniss: *run over there* AWW!

Erik: *follows* Hi there!

Puppies: Woof! Bark! *playful growl*

Me/Katniss: AWW!  
Puppies: Woof, woof, woof! (Pick me! Pick me! Pick me!)

Me: How much?  
Frank: Free if you buy two… well, free anyway

Me: Purebred?

Frank: Yep

Me: That's odd…

Katniss: What? *picks up puppy* You're coming home with me!  
Frank: If you want you can take the litter…

Me: Well, there's five here… oh goodness… so tempting!  
Erik: Just take them all! You know you want to!  
Me: I know I do! …WE'LL TAKE THEM ALL! *turns to Erik* there's a wagon by the house, go get it

Erik: *runs*

Katniss: Well, what are we going to do with five dogs?

Me: Well, we could train them, then when they get older, be successful Beagle breeders

Katniss: True

Erik: *comes back with wagon*

Frank: *putting puppies into crate**puts crate onto wagon*

Me/Katniss/Erik: Thank you *walk home*

Katniss: So, when we get home, we're going to have to name them…

Me: Oh goodness…

Erik: Well, there are eight of us, and five puppies, Gigi and I, Rerik and Christine, and Peeta and Katniss are a couple, then there's three, and Frodo and Raoul can have their own puppies

Me: Wow… that's brilliant

Erik: Ain't it?

Me: *unlocks door* WE GOT THE PUPPIES!  
Frodo: Puppie_s_

Me: Uh… five?

Frodo: Well, that makes sense

Erik: Don't it?

Christine: *looks into crate* AWWW! Honey, come here!

Rerik: They are quite cute

Me: Looks like… three females and two males

Erik: *picks up crate* *puts it in living room* FOP! PEETA COME DOWN! WE GOT THE PUPPIES!  
Both: *come downstairs*

Frodo: How are we going to pick them?

Me: No Frodo… they are going to pick us…


	28. The Pups meet Tallan!

**A/N:**

**Me: *picks up puppy* YOU'RE SO DANG CUTE!  
Puppy: Rarf! **

**Puppy: Ruff, woof, bark, bark, woof Grr… (It's the disclaimer... DOGGEH STYLE)**

Me: *takes puppies out and set them into a little pen* Now everyone sit by your spouse… besides Raoul and Frodo

All: *do what I said… moohahahaha…*

Me: *opens cage*

Puppies: *sniff everything*

Ally: *hisses like no tomorrow*

Me: Well, get used to it cat

Puppy: *goes to Peeta and Katniss*

Katniss: Hello, little girl… do you like us, huh? Do you like us?

Puppy: Woof!

Katniss: AWW!  
Peeta: Well, you're ours now

Puppy: *goes to Erik and Gigi* Ruff!

Erik: Hello there!

Me: How are you doing little boy?

Puppy: Woof!

Erik: *scratches puppy behind the ear* Good boy…

Me: What are you guys naming yours?

All: *shrugs*

Frodo: Wait, have we all watched _Air Buddies_?

All: Yeah…

Me: *holds up puppy*

All: OH!  
Erik: Um… how about…

Frodo: I call B-Dawg!  
Me: Well, I call Mudbud!  
Christine: Rosebud!

Katniss: Buddha!

Raoul: And that leaves me with Butterball!  
Me: *to Mudbud* my little pup!

Erik: *whispers* _our _little pup

Me: Right… _our _little pup

Mudbud: Woof! *runs across the room*

Erik: Mudbud! *whistles*

Mudbud: *looks*

Erik: Mudbud!

Mudbud: Ruff! *comes*

Erik: *picks Mudbud up* such a good boy! Yes you are!

Peeta: Hm… Katniss, go across the room…

Katniss: *moves* Buddha!

Buddha: *comes*

Katniss: Good girl!

Raoul: Isn't Buddha a boy name?

Katniss: No, it's both

Raoul: Whatever…

Erik: *sets Mudbud down* go play!

Mudbud: *starts playing with B-Dawg*

Me: Oh my goodness… they have to meet Tal!  
Frodo: We don't have leashes!

Me: To the car!

All: *groan*

Me: We're going to Pet Smart in La Crosse… it isn't far!

Frodo: What're we going to do there?

Me: Well, get them groomed *to Mudbud* you stink!

Mudbud: Ruff!

Me: HE AGREES! Anyway, and then get collars and leashes

All: FINE!  
Me: We're bringing the puppies…

All: Yay!

Frodo: What about Tallan?

Me: Crap… so close… um…

Erik: He can hang back with us… he'll just have to sit for a little while

Me: Tallan's had like, _three _car rides in his LIFE  
Erik: He'll be fine, flower

Me: *mumbles* It's not _him _I'm worried about

Erik: *kisses Gigi's hair* Mud'll be fine

Me: Alright, but if anything happens, I blame you

Erik: Okay

Me: I'll get his leash and get him in…

Erik: I got it *takes leash* *goes outside*

Tallan: WOOF!

Erik: *hooks leash* *unhooks leash on the doghouse* Come on bud!

Tallan: *pulls*

Erik: *yanks back* NO! SIT!

Tallan: *sits*

Erik: NO PULL

Me: *comes outside*

Erik: *still talking to Tallan* BAD DOG

Me: I didn't know you trained dogs…

Erik: I watch a LOT more Animal Planet than you think

Me: *laughs* *to Tallan* Are you being a good boy for Erik, little demon?

Tallan: Woof!  
Me: Well, right now would be the perfect time to introduce…. *calls Mudbud* MUDBUD!  
Mudbud: Woof!

Tallan: *sniffs*

Mudbud: *sniffs*

Tallan: *licks Mudbud* Woof!  
Mudbud: *licks Tallan* Woof!  
Erik: Oh my goodness…

Me: They aren't gay, doofus, it's just a Tallan thing… when I got him, he had a kennel-mate, Brady, and they used to do this all the time

Erik: Huh…

Me: Come on guys! *puts Mudbud down* *opens car door* we're going for a car ride!

Tallan: *jumps in*

Mudbud: *jumps and falls*

Tallan: *picks Mudbud up by the scruff of his neck* *herds Mudbud to the back* *comes back*

Me: Hmm… strange

Erik: What?

Me: He's acting almost like a dad to him…

Erik: Well, he's not a very good father if he's up here…

Me: Don't judge! And he must smell the others; Muddy was playing with B-Dawg earlier

Erik: Muddy?

Me: Nickname

Erik: Ah

Frodo: Got him in?

Me: Yep!

Frodo: Alright, the moment of truth…

Tallan: *licks B-Dawg*

B-Dawg: *licks Tallan*

Me: They're good

Frodo: *sets B-Dawg in*

Tallan: *picks up B-Dawg* *sets him by the driver's seat*

(A lot of puppies later)

Raoul: *climbs in*

Tallan: *growls* RUFF! BARK! Bark, bark, bark, bark!

Raoul: *falls out of car* Oof!

Tallan: *picks up Butterball* *puts in Raoul's spot* *jumps out* *sits by Erik*

Me: Huh… must be the Husky part of him…

All: *get in*

Me: Tal *whistles*

Tallan: *comes and sits*

Erik: *puts Mudbud in his lap*

Frodo: *starts driving*

Tallan: *shifts uncomfortably*

Erik: It's okay bud… *scratches behind Tallan's ears*

Me: Again…

Erik: Why is this surprising to everyone?

Me: You're the Phantom of the Opera

Erik: Don't stereotype

Me: I WASN'T

Erik: Well…

Me: Never mind…

**A/N:**

**Me: Great G, **_**another **_**chapter without a meaning… NOTE TO SELF: STOP PUTTING SPACERS!  
Erik: *sighs***

**Me: What?**

**Erik: Just thinking of the day Chrissy watches Titanic…**

**Me: Wish me good luck, reader!  
Erik: And don't forget to review!**


	29. A HORMONAL Car Ride

**A/N:**

**Me: Sorry for not uploading today… I stayed up ALL night last night and I slept ALL day today… and actually my mom came home and she was like, "Why aren't you uploading?" It was the funniest thing ever!**

**Erik: So you ARE capable of using quotations!**

**Me: I know I am… I just like this form better. It reminds me of a play script… kinda**

**Erik: You and your… your…**

**Me: Jedi-mind tricks?**

**Erik: Yes… she doesn't own anything in this story except Tallan… and that is a question unanswered**

Erik: So… are we there yet?

Me: No

Erik: Are you sure?

Me: Yep

Erik: Positive?

Me: Yes… and not in the way YOU'RE thinking of

Erik: *smirks* you catch on

All: WE KNOW!

Raoul: *taps glass slowly and repeatedly* Bong, bong, bong, bong, bong—

Frodo/Christine/Me: KNOCK IT OFF!  
Raoul: Fine…

Christine: I'M SUPER BORED!  
Frodo: HERE! *hands her laptop*

Christine: Yay! *looks in movies* Ooh… what's this? …Titanic?

Me/Erik/Frodo/Katniss/Peeta: Oh goodness…

(20 MiNuTeS lAtEr…The writing matches my mood… whacked up…)

Christine: POOR JACK! WHY!? WHY?! WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY!

Me: *pants* I can't take it anymore…

Erik: *pants* It'll be all over soon…

All: *pant from anger*

Me: Hey *pant* Christine?

Christine: What were you two doing back there?

Me: Trying to come up with illogical ways to throw RaFop out of the car

Christine: Why are you panting?

Me: We were shouting at the top of our lungs! How did you not hear that?

Christine: I couldn't hear it over… over… JACK!

Peeta: OH MY FRICKING GOODNESS!

Me: How about you watch… uh… The Lion King?

Christine: Does it have sad deaths?

Me: Only one, and not a main character

(20 MINUTES LATER)

Christine: MUFASA! WHY!  
Me: You aren't even watching the whole movie! You're just skipping to the deaths!  
Erik: UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGG G!  
Me: True that, bro

Christine: *still crying*

Raoul: *starts to cry*

Me: NOW WHAT?!  
Raoul: I don't like yelling! *cries*

Me: Oh goodness… THIS IS TAKING A LOT LONGER THAN THE LAST TRIP!  
Frodo: THAT'A BECAUSE WE DIDN'T HAVE A PREGNATE TEENAGE GIRL IN THE BACK SEAT! I MEAN SHE'S A TEENAGER SO SHE'S ALREADY HORMONAL AND NOW SHE'S PREGNATE! SO SHE'S SUPER HORMONAL!

Rerik: Don't blame this on Christine! It's not her fault!

Me: You're right!

Erik: It's YOURS!  
Rerik: Don't blame this on me!  
Me: Well, she's knocked up with you ain't she?

Rerik: She's not knocked up!

Peeta: So this was planned?!  
Rerik: No but—

Katniss: So she's knocked up!  
Rerik: I'd like everyone to use the term 'Unexpected Pregnancy'!

Me: That's the definition of knocked up!  
Rerik: SHE IS NOT!

Me: I LIKE THE PAST YOU BETTER!  
Rerik: GOOD FOR YOU! NOBODY CARES!  
Me: TWAT!

Rerik: PRICK!  
Me: GOODDDNNESSS!  
Rerik: I think that our friendship is done!  
Me: THAT'S SO LIKE YOU!

Rerik: WHAT?  
Me: So we argue over something small and you over react!  
Rerik: Oh really!  
Me: YES!  
Rerik: Well then! I'm leaving!

Me: I pulled you out! You can't go back!  
Erik: She has a point!  
Me: Plus, you have nowhere to go!  
Rerik: I'll find somewhere!  
Me: FINE!  
Rerik: FINE!

Frodo: Just an anonymous question… where are you going to go?

Rerik: …nowhere… I-I don't have anywhere…

Tallan: *growls at Rerik*

Rerik: *slaps Tallan*

Me: THAT'S IT! *to Erik* HOLD MUDDY! *jumps on Rerik* This is for calling my dog a mutt!

Rerik: AHH!  
Erik: NOPE! *grabs me*

Me: *struggling to get free* LETTME GET HIM! ONCE I DO I'M GUNNA—

Erik: *covers my mouth with his hand* Shh… Shh… Shh…

Me: *muffled* M gna… m gna… m… *falls asleep*

Frodo: Can you teach me that, Erik?

Erik: Certainly! *takes hand off of my mouth*

Me: *bolts up* I WASN'T SLEEPING!  
Erik: Sure

Me: So… are we here?

Frodo: We've been here… for about… *checks watch* 15 minutes

Me: Oh… *points to RaFop* It's YOUR fault!

Raoul: What did I do?

Me: NOTHING! …I JUST NEEDED SOMEONE TO BLAME!

Raoul: *rolls eyes*

Me: GIRL! YOU DID NOT JUST ROLL YO EYES A MWA!  
Raoul: I have no idea what you just said

Me: GOOD! *takes leash from Erik* Frodo?

Frodo: Yeah?

Me: While I get the leashes… good luck

Frodo: *mouths* THANK YOU!  
Me: Come on Tal!

Tallan: *jumps out of car*

Me: Ahh! *almost falls out* Note to self, *gets up* jump out before Tallan does… *walks into store*

Tallan: *starts getting rambunctious*

Me: HEY…

Tallan: *sits*

Me: Good boy… come on *walks to leashes* Now… well, a leather one for Mudbud, a pink flowers one for Rosebud, a red and white striped one for Butterball, a worn one for Buddha, and a sparkly one for B-Dawg… all with matching collars… just to keep it simple *picks them out*

Tallan: *whines*

Me: You want one too?

Tallan: Woof!

Me: Alright… choose

Tallan: *picks out solid purple colored collar*

Me: Alright… I always knew you had great taste…

Tallan: Bark!

Me: *pays* *goes back to car* Hey guys—

Raoul: I'm telling you Twilight isn't stupid!  
Erik: Speak for yourself!  
Frodo: I agree with Erik!

Me: Guys—

Christine: I don't like the movies or the books!  
Katniss: No other movies/books besides THG and POTO can rock a love triangle!

Raoul: It's not stupid!

Me: GUYS!  
Erik: Oh! Hey Gigi!  
Me: I got the collars and leashes!

All: OOH!  
Me: Frodo *hands her leash/collar, Erik *hands him leash/collar*, RaFop the Twilight lover *hands him leash/collar*, Christine *hands her collar/leash*, and Peeta *hands him leash/collar*

Erik: Alright! Looking good buddy!

Mudbud: *licks Erik*

All: Aww!  
Me: Hey buddy! *puts collar on Tallan* Looking snazzy! *to all* To the groomers!  
All: *walk into grooming section of the store*

Lady: Aww! Cute Beagle!

Me: Thanks you! I like you're Airdale too!  
Lady: That's Airdale Terrier to you!  
Me: Uh… okay…

Lady: He has his long title as 'Best in Show' and that's how I treat him and that's how he should be treated! So, has your dog won any awards?

Me: Well, no

Lady: Hmm… too much for you, I suppose?

Me: Are you saying I'm week?

Lady: Well, only the finest dog owners enter competitions

Me: Okay, lady, a least I think you are, First of all, I am _12,_ so therefore I can't enter. Secondly, I got my pup _today_. And Third I could totally win a competition!  
Lady: So he's still a puppy huh?

Me: Yep

Lady: Well, I got Callagan when he was one

Me: I got this one when he was one too *scratches Tallan behind the ears*

Lady: So what breed is he?

Me: He's a Siberian Husky/German Shepherd mix

Lady: Two mutts?

Me: Okay! Mudbud is pure-bred!

Lady: Well, let's see his papers!  
Me: That's what I'm here for! I didn't register him yet!  
Lady: Well, with that attitude you won't get far in life

Me: Well, I bet I'll get farther than you!  
Lady: Well, I'd never!

Erik: Gigi! Come on!  
Me: Have a nice day, twat!

Lady: *looks all offended*

Erik: What did she want?

Me: Oh, just saying stuff about our dogs…

**A/N:**

**Me: And that lady never came to me again**

**Mudbud/Tallan: Woof!  
Me: Agreed!  
Katniss: So… to the vet's, groomers, or register?**

**Me: Register**

**Erik: Don't forget to review!**


	30. A BIG Surprise In A LITTLE Package!

**A/U:**

**Me: I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING! *blows dust off computer***

**Erik: We've been VERY busy and we haven't had very much free time…**

**Me: In fact, the only free time we had was when we were sleeping…**

**Erik: And with a pregnant Christine…**

**Me: That basically sums it up…**

**Peeta: Erik'sBestAlto (copyright EriksBestAlto™ […not really]) doesn't own The Phantom of the Opera™ or The Hunger Games™… I really like using trademark signs… **

(So we got the vet, register, and grooming done… oh how you HATED that Mudbud… And now we're just driving around La Crosse)

Erik: *sighs* *scratches Mudbud* I'm so happy you bit her…

Me: Why?

Erik: She was ANNOYING as heck!

Rerik: I think she was talking in a really squeaky voice…

Peeta: And she NEVER shut up!  
Me: I'm happy that I had to chase the police then !

Everybody: Say WHAT?!  
Me: The cop had the wrong sweatshirt!

All: Sure… good… yeah… uh…

Me: You're all whatever!

Erik: I know you did NOT just quote Over the Hedge!

Me: And now I'm gunna quote Shane Dawson! (A/N: A REALLY funny YouTuber… person…) OH I LOVED DEM BRUSSLE SPROUTS!

Erik: You've watched too much YouTube, missy… especially about this _Gerard Butler _guy… I'm getting a hint that you like him…

Me/Frodo: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHA! *laughing our heads off... if you couldn't tell*

5 Minutes Later…

Frodo/Me: *laughter slowly dying* HAHAHAH…HAHA…HA…haha… hee

Peeta: Done now?

Frodo/Me: Yep!

Erik: So Christine?

Christine: Yes, Erik?

Erik: How does it feel to be—

Me: *elbows him in the ribcage*

Erik: OOF! …I mean… uh… Do you have a name picked out yet?

Christine: Not yet…

Me: Well, we've got Ariane, Caterina, Emmy, Julia, Rose, Stephanie, Hannah, Zoe, Erica, Hailey, Sophie, Gabriella, and Aimee

Erik: A-what-mee?

Me: Aimee, it means love and cherish and beautiful gist and loved

Erik: *mumbles* speak for yourself…

Me: You don't think _I_ love you? *makes sad eyes*

Erik: Of course I know you love me! It's just I wasn't when I was a kid…

Me: *puts glasses on the tip of her nose* Go on…

Erik: Ha ha very funny…. Snookum

Me: GRR!

Christine: How many months until my little girl—

Rerik: _Our_ little girl—

Christine: DON'T CORRECT ME! –comes out?

Me: Well, the doctor said you were five months…

Erik: Goodness knows how THAT happened…

Me: Oh shush… so four months

Christine: I can live with that… *rubs stomach*

5 Minutes Later…

Christine: I WANT MY BABY OUR OF ME!

Me: Shh… shh… shhh…. Shh..

Erik: It's okay Christine... Gigi and I are here… you're going to be fine

Me: *to Rerik* WE'RE DOING YOU'RE JOB HERE!

Erik: I'm guessing the doctor didn't do his job right…

Me: He missed by a LONGSHOT!

Frodo: HEY! Don't blame the doctor! Fictional characters go through stuff faster than real humans do

Peeta/Katniss/Me/Erik/Christine/Rerik: THAT WOULD'VE BEEN HELPFUL EARLIER!

Frodo: *shrugs* You guys seemed busy… *pulls into hospital*

Doctor Guy: OH MY GOODNESS! Okay, I'll go get a stretcher!

(Into hospital where Christine is… Yeah)

Me: *to Rerik* Good luck

Rerik: What do you mean—?

Christine: Rerie!

Rerik: *starts running* Coming!

Raoul: *comes in hospital* What'd I miss?

Receptionist Lady: *to me* Is he with Ms. Daae?

Me: He used to… now he's a SINGLE idiot…

Receptionist Lady: Are you sure he's not the father?

Me: Honey please, she ain't gatta prayer!

Receptionist Lady: What?

Me: *shrugs* I heard it in a movie

14 Hours Later…

Erik: *blankly stares at the wall* I just played Fruit Ninja for 14 hours straight…

Me: And the sad part is my phone died 13 hours and 30 minutes ago…

Erik: Dang…

Me: *hands him pen and paper* Here

Erik: Ooh! Paper! *starts drawing*

Me: I hope the dogs are okay…

Erik: They're with Peeta and Katniss, they'll do fine

Me: Yeah… but Raoul's in there too, so something's BOUND to happen

8 Hours Later…

Me: *to Frodo* I thought you said some things go faster!

Frodo: I did… apparently_ this_, unluckily, isn't one of them…

Me: *sighs*

Erik: *still drawing*

Me: What ARE you drawing?!

Frodo: Yeah, what'cha doin'?  
Erik: You'll see… just a picture in my head…

Me: Okay now I'm scared…

Frodo: You have every reason to be…

Me: Is your phone dead?

Frodo: No…

Me: Cleverbot time!

Frodo: YAAY! *goes on Cleverbot*

Frodo: Hello

Cleverbot: Hello?

Frodo: Bonjour?

Cleverbot: Hola?

Frodo: Okay… HI!

Cleverbot: Hello… Are you made of concrete?

Frodo: No, but Raoul is

Me: Nice

Cleverbot: Really?! When is your birthday?

Frodo: November 19, 1865

Cleverbot: I don't have a birthday.

Frodo:

Cleverbot: Make one up

Frodo: Uh… March 31, 1999

Cleverbot: Do you get to have a party to celebrate your birthday?

Frodo: Usually

Cleverbot: So you're just a program that learns by communicating. Impressive.

Frodo: *to me* SAY WHAT?  
Erik: I wanna try!

Frodo: Just don't break my phone… *hands over phone*'

Erik: *to Cleverbot* What'd'ya want PUNK

Cleverbot: NO!

Erik: What'd 'ja say to me?

Cleverbot: No.

Erik: NO?

Cleverbot: Yes.

Erik: *to Frodo* Say WHAT?

Frodo: Join the club, we've got jackets…

Erik: *to Cleverbot* You confuse me, Punk

Cleverbot: I'm a dudette.

Erik: *to us* Oops…

Me: Nice, Erik, nice

Erik: *to Cleverbot* BYE! *shut off phone* Wait… *turns phone on* *plays Fruit Ninja*

Me: Oh goodness…

4 Hours Later…

Rerik: *comes in with bloodshot eyes* I want you guys to meet someone…

Frodo: I'll go get the others

Me: No I can—

Frodo: It's fine… I'll get them

Erik: *takes my arm* Come on… I wanna go see my dau- *looks around* niece… I wanna see my niece

Rerik: Well then! *smiles* this way bro

Me: And you said I had too much YouTube…

Erik: But PewDie is different!

Me: Whatever… I still like him though

Rerik: *opens door*

Christine: Hey guys *moves blanket around on her baby*

Me: Aww! She's adorable!  
Erik: I have family…

Me: You've ALWAYS had family…

Erik: Let's hope she doesn't cower away…

Me: Hmm…

Erik: What?

Me: Nothing… just thinking about… nothing

Frodo: *comes in with Peeta and Katniss* Heyo

Peeta/Katniss: Hi

Me/Erik: *moves to other side of bed*

Katniss: Aww!

Peeta: *smiles*

Katniss: This reminds me of when Prim was born

Me: *smiles*

Christine: Where's Raoul?

Frodo: He didn't want to come in

Christine: Good… I would've kicked him out anyway…

Me: So, does she have a name yet?

Rerik: Not yet… unless Chrissy made up her mind…

Christine: I know her middle name is Aimee… I like the way it sounds

Me: Gave up on the whole 'American Name' thing, huh?

Christine: Not entirely… I'm thinking either Gabriella or Zoe

Me: Well, if you call her Gabriella we could call her Gabby or Ella

Christine: I think I'll go with that…

Erik: Little Gabby… that's adorable

Me: Aww! You think she's cute!

Erik: She is my future daughter… and she will NEVER know that… I'm JUST her… Uncle

Rerik/Christine: *nods head and smiles*

Me: So… 33 hour labor…

Christine: Oui… I did it though

Frodo: And we're proud of you

Christine: *still smiling*

Me: I don't know about you guys… but I'm pumped! Tired… but pumped!

Christine: Is that possible?

Me: In my world, anything's possible!  
All: TRUE. THAT.

**A/U:**

**Me: GABBY!  
Erik: She really is adorable!**

**Me: Thank you to Phan3145 and Phantom-of-the-Opera-Phan for the names!**

**Christine: And thank you to all of the people who had given us a baby name!  
Me: I can't wait until she comes home! Which reminds me… *whispers in Frodo's ear***

**Frodo: Yep… we definitely do! Don't forget to review, people! Frodo id OUT! GOLLUM!**


	31. Video Games, Video Games

**A/U:**

**Me: Again! I'm sosososososososososososososo SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!  
Erik: And you're using WAY to many exclamation marks! **

**Me: Whatever… anywho! Yaay! Gabby's home! We're all home!**

**Peeta: She would've written about it… **

**Katniss: But all we did was sleep**

**Me: SO! What will Gabby think of her new home? Find out after this DISCLAIMER!**

**Erik: She doesn't own Phantom… or THG… or a driver's license… or a horse… BUT she does own a copy of the Gaston Leroux version of Phantom! And All three books and—**

Me: Welcome home Gabby!  
All: Yay!  
Raoul: I'm so pitiful!

Me: Oh hush!

Christine: So, how're we going to celebrate?

Me: Well, you and Rerik are probably going to want Gabby all to yourself for a little while—

Christine: I kinda do…

Me: Don't worry! It's natural!

Frodo: Yeah, like when you bring home a puppy!

Me: Where are our puppies?

Frodo: Upstairs, still sleeping

Me: Oh… right

Frodo: At least I _think _they're sleeping…

Me: They're sleeping… so anyways um… you are going to have Gabby and Rerik to yourself; Erik and I are probably going to play Slender—

Katniss: VERY scary game…

Me: True dat… um Peeta and Katniss are likely to watch a movie, Frodo's probably going to look for houses…

Frodo: Why do _I _have to again?

Me: Because if I go I'm going to spend all of our money on a mansion that costs as much as the POTO 2004 version Chandelier was worth

Frodo: True… well, I'm off!

Me: OH! And DON'T bring anymore characters home! We already have THREE OC's!

Frodo: Kaykay! *drives away*

Me: And Raoul is going to most likely cry over Gabby not being HIS flesh and blood

Raoul: YOU HAD TO BRING IT UP DIDN'T YOU! *runs into bathroom*

Me: Tsk, tsk, tsk… well, see 'ya! *grabs laptop and runs upstairs*

Erik: COME AT ME SLENDER MAN! *runs upstairs*

Christine: *looks down at Gabby* those two are silly! Yes they are! Yes they are!

Ally: Meow!

Christine: *sits down on the floor* Does the kitty wanna see the baby?

Ally: Meow! *sniffs Gabby* *licks Gabby*

Rosebud: Woof!

Christine: And the puppy does too!  
Rosebud: *licks gabby*

Christine: AWW!  
Erik and Gigi….

Me: Alright… come at me, Slendy… come at me… *picks up virtual note* *music plays*

Erik: That music….

Me: it isn't even music… it's just thump…. Thump…. Thump…. Thump…

Erik: Well, what am I to call it?

Me: Background… noise?

Erik: Eh, works for me!

Me: *picks up 2nd virtual note*

Erik: When are we gunna see him?

Me: Probably around the third note… *goes into house* Alright…

Erik: HEY! It's Mr. Chair from PewDiePie!

Me: You mean Amnesia?

Erik: Whatever… what do the notes says?

Me: Um… so far we have "No eyes… always watches" And it looks like a bunch of trees… WHERE IS THE FREAKING NO- oh there it is… *collects note* *turns around**sees mysterious white man in a tux* AHHHHH! *turns back around*

Erik: Turn back around! I didn't see him!

Me: *slowly turns around* He's gone…

Erik: He can TELEPORT?

Me: That's what makes it- *screen gets static-like* Oh-no oh-no… okay… okay…*goes to corner* Please don't see me, please don't see me, please don't see me….

Erik: What the Phantom was that?!  
Me: That is the sign that he is close…

Erik: Who? Slendy?

Me: *sarcastically* No Santa! Of course Slendy! *static goes away* Good… now over to- oh great…

Erik: What?

Me: The containers this is when I ALWAYS die…

Erik: There's so many…

Me: And he could be around here anywhere…

Erik: We totally need to looks at the pups sleeping after we die…

Me: Yep, I agree on everything ing that sentence… especially the dying part…

Erik: WHAT WAS THAT?!  
Me: Where?

Erik: *points to forest* I JUST SAW A MAN WITH A WHITE FACE IN A TUX!

Me: Erik, meet Slender Man, Slendy, meet Erik

Erik: Okay… I am officially creeped out…

Me: Congrats Slender Man! You creeped out the Phantom of the Opera!

Erik: It's pretty hard to do t- BACK IN THE HOUSE BACK IN THE HOUSE BACK IN THE HOUSE!

Me: *runs into virtual house* *sees Slender Man's arm* WTP WTP WTP…

Erik: *in a scared voice* He's right there…

Me: *in a scared voice* I know… *Slendy's arm disappears* Oh… good… *screen gets REALLY static-y* *turns around slowly* *sees Slender Man*

Erik/Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me: *runs out of house* WHY WON'T YOU GO FASTER! HE'S RIGHT THERE! *Slender Man appears* AHHHHHH! *turns around* INTO THE FORSEST!  
Erik: BAD IDEA!

Me: DO WE HAVE A CHOICE!?  
Erik: DEATH!

Me: I'd rather live then be kidnapped by a face-less guy! *walks into forest* *picks up note*

Erik: I'm with you on that one!

Me: WALK FASTER!

Erik: You're so slow!

Me: SLENDER MAN IS AFTER YOU! I'd RUN if I were you.

Erik: *points* There he is…

Me: BRING IT, SLENDY!

Slender Man: *appears right in front of us*

Me: I DIDN'T MEAN IT! *turns around* *starts clicking rapidly* RUN, FORREST, RUN! RUN! DON'T STOP RUNNING! *starts walking* This girl NEEDS to work-out!  
Erik: True dat!

Me: Alright… *looks around* GOOD!

Erik: Alright… we're okay… we're okay…

Me: *screen starts getting fuzzy* C'MON GIRL! JUST A LITTLE FURTHER! *screen starts getting even MORE fuzzy*

Erik: WRONG WAY!

Me: NO DIP, SHERLOCK!

Erik: RUUUUNNNN!

Katniss: Hey guys—

Erik/Me: AHHHHH! *hides behind bed*

Katniss: *slowly closes door* Never mind…

Peeta and Katniss…

Peeta: So did you get the link?

Katniss: I got a scream, but no link…

Peeta: Well, I got Amnesia (A/U: Oh goody… _italics are writing_, regular writing is dialog)

Katniss: Alright… _Your name is Maria, _okay cool… _You woke up and you have no clue what happened in the past 24 hours …_okay then… _because my master, of all people, has wiped your memory away. You have to find the creature. He is the one who can save you now…_

_-Michelle, The Servant_

Peeta: Alright… let's find the monster!

Katniss: YEAH!  
Peeta: *looks in virtual closet* Ooh! Lantern *click* Oil *click* Landanum (Or h/e you say that) and a tinderbox… awesome. OOH! Note! *click*

Katniss: _I see you took my master's lantern… good luck keeping it_

_-Michelle, The Servant_

Peeta: What is with this 'Michelle' dudette?

Katniss: No clue…

Back to Gigi and Erik…

Me: What do you think Katniss wanted?

Erik: *shrugs* I just wanted to NOT DIE

Me: I'm with you on that *collects note* *music gets more intense*

Erik: Whoa…

Me: Yep… it gets worse…

Erik: And now he's mad… isn't he?

Me: Yep

Erik: Perfect

Me: I know right… he wants this little girl *points to avatar*

Erik: Why does he want you?

Me: Because he abducts children

Erik: Only when they're alone?

Me: Don't worry, he's only a myth… and you're too old for him… he usually gets people around my and Frodo's … age… great… and we live…

Erik: By a forest…

Me: Good thing we're moving!  
Erik: Uh-huh!

Me: *changing the subject* I'm surprise he didn't get us while we were off the computer

Erik: Yeah, that's strange

Me: Maybe if we stand still *stands very still* *sees Slender Man* OH. COME. ON.

Erik: WHAT IS WITH THIS GUY?

Me: I have NO idea…

Slender Man: *comes closer*

Me: *starts walking to the forest*

Erik: What about the house?

Me: He knows that's our security… we need to find another… OOH! A gigantic pipe! *goes inside* *collects note* *turns around* *sees Slendy* Oh, hey Slendy! You lost weight!

Erik: Getting _Slender_

Me: *giggles* Nice, Phantom *keeps walking* How many notes do we have?

Erik: Uh… well there's one up there, on the tree

Me: Alright… *collects note* um… 6! We're two away!

Erik: And we haven't died yet!

Me: *pauses game* *unplugs phone from charger* *goes on the internet* So the notes we have are: Watches- No Eyes, 2.A whole bunch of trees, 3. NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO, Me Alone, 5. Follows, and the creepiest one to me 6. Help Me

Erik: I think "No Eyes- Always watches" is pretty creepy too

Me: Yeah it is… and according to the internet, we only have to find Can't Run and…

Erik: What?

Me:… Don't Look Or It TAKES You…

Erik: The "No Eyes-Always Watches" doesn't seem so scary anymore

Me: Ya' think?

Erik: Schooch

Me: *moves over*

Erik: *lies down next to me* Let the Boyfriend finish

Me: *mumbles* What the Girlfriend started

Erik: *smiles* *kisses Gigi's hair* Don't worry, love, I gotcha

Me: *sarcastically* Oh goody…

Erik: In my defense, you were scared too!

Me: Yeah, but because what 10-16 year old girl who plays Slender isn't afraid of him!

Erik: Touché *un-pauses game* Alright… let's do dis!

Me: Yeaya!

Erik: Come here, Slendy…

Slender Man: *appears out of nowhere*

Erik: Yep, that's right… *starts walking*

Me: If you get us killed, I'm going to maim you

Erik: Alright, fine…

Me: Where haven't we gone?

Erik: Um… I don't know… Let's go into the center of the forest

Me: I don't like that sentence…

Erik: Me either… but we have no choice… oh hey! Here's one! "Can't Run" *picks up note* *turns to side* *sees Slender Man* GEEZ! *Turns to other side* *starts walking* Gatta find ONE. MORE. NOTE.

Me: Yeah, I wanna see what the ending is…

Erik: THE. LAST. NOTE.

Me: Pick .It. Up.

Erik: *clicks* Now what do we— *screen gets really static-y* *turns around* *Slendy's "face" appears*

Erik/Me: AHHHHH! *fall off the bed*

Screen: *credits come up*

Me: *panting* Well, that was a *pant* troll ending… *pant*

Erik: Yeah *pant*

Me: I am never going in a forest alone… EVER

Erik: I wasn't going to let you anyway…

Me: Let's go check on Peeta and Katniss…

Peeta and Katniss…

Peeta: Is that the creature?

Katniss: Well, 'The Creature' sounds too scary… let's call him something different…

Peeta: I guy I watch on YouTube calls him 'The Bro'

Katniss: Alright… that doesn't sound like it's going to kill us…

5 Minutes Later….

Peeta: THE BRO IS NOT FRIENDLY! HE BRO IS NOT FRIENDLY!

Katniss: THE DOOR! THE DOOR!

Peeta: It's locked!

Katniss: The Key!  
Peeta: We don't have it!

Katniss/Peeta: AHHHHHHH!

The Bro: flishmagoanfndkjmwo *kills the avatar* *credits come up*

Peeta: TROLL ENDING!

Katniss: Wasn't even scary!

Me: *opens door* Hey Guys—

Peeta/Katniss: AHHHHHH! THE BRO!  
Me: I AM NOT THE BRO!

Peeta: Are you working for the Bro?

Me: No… are you working for Slender Man?

Peeta: No

Me/Peeta/Erik/Katniss: GOOD…

Me: Who votes we show the Fop "The Scary Maze Game"?

All: I do!

Erik: I've been wanting to do this since I found out about Gabby!

All: *go downstairs*

Christine: *to us* Oh! Hey guys!

All: Hey

Erik: How's meh niece?

Christine: She's good… very good… *to Gabby* Aren't you, yes you are! Yes you are!

Gabby: *starts laughing*

Peeta: She's already laughing?

Me: Frodo said some things for fictional characters go faster… childhood=fast, child birth =not so fast… unluckily…

Katniss: So she could be talking in a matter of minutes?

Me: Yep!

Christine: Oh! She's already talking!  
Me: This is WAY too fast for my brain to process…

Gabby: Mommy!

Me: Whatever Brain! That's so adorable!  
Erik: I have to say it is, otherwise I'd be lying…

Me: When I said FAST I didn't mean THIS FAST…but luckily she'll be walking in a couple of weeks… oh and Chrissy! If anybody asks, she's 11 months

Christine: Okay…

Frodo: I'm home!

Me: What'ja fi—

Legolas: Uh… hi?

**A/U:**

**Me: REALLY FRODS?! REALLY?!**  
**Frodo: I'm sorry! He was hitch-hiking though! And I could let one of my FAVORITE LotR characters fall into the wrong hands!**

**Me: I'm sorry this isn't a cross-over people! I didn't mean for this to happen… it just did… and I can't argue with having LEGOLAS around…**

**Erik: HEY!  
Me: What?! I meant as an Archer-Friend for Katniss and I! Besides, he's totally Frodo's anyway! And I have you, so she's happy, you're happy, Katniss is happy and that means everyone lives!  
Erik: True…**

**Legolas: Don't forget to destroy the ring! … er, Review!**


	32. Is This The End!

**A/N:**

**Me: Room… getting… darker… skin… *crawling slowly on floor* feeling… colder… so lost… so… lost…**

**Peeta: …was that Edgar Allan Poe?**

**Erik: Naw, she's just fretting over school…**

**Me: And how could I NOT be? It starts tomorrow! WHERE DID MY SUMMER GO?!**

**Erik: Yep, school**

**Katniss: Definitely school**

**Me: I have to find a babysitter… **

**Erik/Peeta/Rerik: SAY WHAT NOW?!**

**Me: I can't leave you guys at home!**

**Legolas: Uh… **

**Me: I don't own the Hunger Games, POTO, or LotR**

Me: Okay, don't panic… don't panic… don't panic… I'M PANICING!  
Erik: Why?

Me: SCHOOL!  
Peeta: Look, if you can't find a baby-sitter, just have Frods do it

Frodo: I can't

Katniss: Why?

Frodo: I have to look at houses, remember?

All: Oh yeah… we're moving…

Legolas: Wait, how did I know that?!

Me: It's Frodo… she grows on 'ya…

Legolas: Thanks… uh…

Me: *sighs* Here we go again… I'm Gigi, this is my boyfriend Erik *points to Erik*

Erik: Sup?

Legolas: I thought you were only 12 springs?! *turns to Frodo* Well, that's what you told me!

Me: They're all fictional characters, so I can do whatever I want because this is also MY STORY! SO STOP RUINING IT WITH LOGIC AND REASON

Erik: …sup?

Legolas: Alright… okay then, Gigi… got it

Me: *points to Katniss, Peeta, and Raoul* This is Katniss. This is Peeta.

Katniss/Peeta: Hi

Me: Ands this is RaFop

Raoul: Are you EVER going to stop calling me that?

Me: Never! *evil laugh* MOOOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Erik: *fake sniffles* THAT'S MY GIGI!

Me: Aren't you so proud of me?  
Erik: Give me a hug!  
Me/Erik: *hug*

Legolas: I have NO IDEA what I just witnessed…

Peeta/Katniss/Christine/Rerik/Frodo/Erik/Me: You get used to it

Me/Erik: *let go*

Me: And this is Christine *points to Christine*

Christine: Hiya!

Me: Her Boyfriend/her baby's father, Rerik

Rerik: *waves*

Me: *in a cheerful tone* and this is their daughter Gabby! *picks up Gabby* How are you princess? You're so cute! *gasps* You're so cute!  
Erik: Yes you are! Yes you are!

Katniss: Hello, baby! Hello! Hello!

Peeta: *makes a face*

Gabby: *laughs*

All (-Raoul): Aww!  
Raoul: *starts crying*

Me: Oh shush

Legolas: So, where does she come from?

Erik/Peeta: *snort*

Me: *shakes head* Oh boys…

Legolas: You said she was a Princess!  
Me/Christine/Frodo/Katniss: *facepalm*  
Erik/Peeta/Rerik: *laughing their heads off*

5 MINUTES LATER…

Boys: *done laughing*

Girls: Done yet?

Erik: Yep

Me: *hands Gabby to Erik*

Erik: *kisses Gabby's head* How are you today, huh?

Me: So touching… *puts hand on heart*

Puppies: WOOF! *jump on Legolas*

Legolas: AHH! BALROG SPAWN!  
Me/Erik/Gabby/Peeta/Katniss/Frodo: *laughing our heads off*

Legolas: *gets up* I don't think that being ATTACKED is very funny…

Me: Those are dogs, fluff for brains…

Legolas: Dogs?

Me: *nods head* Now, I'm starving!  
All: Agreed!

Legolas: So, what are we having? Bird? Lamas Bread? Orc?

Me: Eww, Eh, and EW

Legolas: Just giving some examples…

Me: How about a pizza?

Erik/Peeta/Katniss: YES

Gabby: *babbles*

All (-Raoul): Aww!  
Raoul: *cries even harder*

Me: Whatever…

The Universe: Ginger…

Me: Okay, I don't know WHO you are, but I know that you did NOT just call me Ginger…

Erik: YEAH! Only I can do that!  
The Universe: Fine… Gigi… whatever… I have noticed that you have taken an interest in Harry Potter and Sweeney Todd: The Barber of Fleet Street…

Me: And?

The Universe: That means that I shall grant you two characters—

Me: NO!

The Universe: Why not?

Me: We JUST got one! And we already have enough! We have TEN people living in this house! TEN  
The Universe: But these characters need loving homes… and you're the only sane authoress I know!

Me: First, I'm not sane—

Erik: Yep

Katniss: Got that right…

Peeta: Oui…

Me: And second, I told you we don't have room and the story will get confusing and people will stop reading it and then I'll get MAD… and you DO NOT WANNA SEE ME WHEN I'M MAD…

The Universe: Well, can't you just foster care these two? And maybe one of your readers can take care of them for good!  
Me: *sighs* Maybe… well, who are they?

The Universe: Well, from Harry Potter, we have Mr. Severus Snape… and then from Sweeney Todd, we have Mr. Benjamin Barker… otherwise known as Mr. Sweeney Todd

Me: Let me discuss this with my roommate… *whispers to Frodo* Well?

Frodo: Well, it's just fostering… and we can take away Sweeney's blades and Sev's wand…

Me: True… *turns back to The Universe* we'll FOSTER them… and when I say FOSTER I mean FOSTER, just until someone decides to adopt them…

Erik: Hey Universe?

The Universe: That's THE Universe to you… and what?

Erik: Did we (Christine, Raoul, Katniss, Rerik, Peeta, and I) get adopted too?

The Universe: Well, I guess she chose you guys… now, um, BYE! *flooshy*

Sweeney/Snape: *land on the couch*

Me: *goes up to Sweeney* *sticks out hand* Blades

Sweeney: *tries to cut my arm*

Me: HEY! WATCH IT, BUB! *takes razor-blades*

Sweeney: Well, you're cheery, aren't you?

Me: I haven't because I got landed fostering two nimrods until someone comes to claim them

Erik: Ouch…

Snape: *holds out wand*

Me:*takes wand* Well, I like you

Snape: …thanks?

Erik: So is that where we came from?

Me: Where, hun?

Erik: The Universe?

Me: Probably…

Erik: So somebody didn't want us?

Me: Why would you say that?

Erik: Because "foster" doesn't mean permanent…

Me: Naw… well, it does, but I bet since I started writing when I got lonely, I bet the universe noted that and then sent me you guys

Erik: But you weren't home when we got here…

Me: Eh, the universe was probably too lazy to wait… but even though you guys have made my summer the most CRAZY one ever, and I love school… I just never thought that I would have friend_s… _sure I have Frodo, and I bet that her life has been turned as much upside-down as mine has, but I wouldn't have my life any other way. I mean I found a guy who actually likes me for _me_, not for a petty snob, I found two girls as crazy as I, and as much as I hate to say it, a Fop, who I taught to fight back… and I know that school starts tomorrow, and that you guys are probably going to go back to Gaston Leroux, but I just want you guys to know, that I love you… all of you

Erik: WELL, after that speech, I have one too… THERE AIN'T NO WAY IN HECK THAT I'M LEAVING MY GIRL TO THE WORLD WITHOUT ME!  
Christine: Who says that we need to go back?

Me: But the title—

Erik: SCREW THE TITLE!

Me: But—

Erik: And if the readers aren't going to read this, well so be it… I love you guys like family… and this is all I have… so really, we all have nothing to lose!  
Katniss: I'm sure Prim and my mother and Gale can survive without me…

Peeta: I'm with Erik… I have nothing in District 12

Christine: Well, Gabby was born here… and there aren't OC's in POTO… so I want to be here!  
Rerik: I'm with Christine!  
Raoul: As much as I hate to say it, I wanna stay here too… I have Chloe!

Legolas: Well, I'm not exactly sure what's going on… but I would like to meet you all

Sweeney: And when we get adopted, we'll be able to live amongst characters and I can resist the urge to kill them!  
Snape: I guess that I can be a LITTLE un-social at times… and you all seem like a bunch of whack-o's…

Me: I'M NOT GOING TO BE ALONE!

All: *group hug*

**A/N:**

**Me: So! As I said in this chapter… this is going to get CRAY-ZAY! And if we have any takers on Snape or Sweeney… or both, do speak up!**

**Snape: I would prefer to be with Lily-**

**Me: Well, beggars can't be choosers!**

**Erik: Don't forget to review! **


	33. NO IT IS NOT! :)

**A/N:**

**Me: MAAAAAAN! DOES IT FEEL GOOD TO BE BACK!**

**Erik: Sorry for the late chapter, folks!**

**Me: My computer got a virus and we had to take it in, it was SUPPOSED to be done WEEKS ago, but the guy was really… weird about it… **

**Erik: *whispers* Feel free to flame….**

**Me: I HEARD THAT!**

**Katniss: Erik'sBestAlto doesn't own any characters, nor is she typing the way she is being taught in 7****th**** grade at the current moment…**

**Me: I REFUSE! Oh, and Frodo's gatta Fanfiction! Her name is Babolon5rocks (if that's how you spell it…) so look her up!**

(Me: So… Here's what you missed)

Sweeney: CAN I HAVE MY RAZORS BACK YET?!

Me: No

Sweeney: Can I see Lucy?

Me: No

Sweeney: WHAT?! Johannah?

Me: No

Sweeney: Mrs. Lovett?

Me: FOR GOODNESS SAKES, I SAID NO!

Sweeney: Geez…

Frodo: *walks through door* Hey guys!

All: Hey Frods!

Frodo: Hey G?

Me: Yeah?

Frodo: I found a few houses over by Rich, wanna go check them out?

Me: Uh, sure!

Raoul: *screams in my ear* I WANNA COME! I WANNA COME! LET ME COME!  
Me: *pushes him* Uh-uh

Raoul: *falls back into Katniss's bow* OOF!

Katniss: WHATCH IT BUB!

Me: Yeah! That was expensive!

Raoul: Let me come!

Me: We're not going today, doofus!

Raoul: Then what are we doing today?

Me: Well, as I neglected to do earlier in the series, I am going to teach you guys how to ride my ATV!  
Erik: *mumbles* …we're all going to die…

Me: You'll be fine! I'm 12, and I can go 18 miles!

Peeta: *sarcastically* Ooh! 18 miles! That's _so _fast!

Me: 18 miles on an ATV is WAY different than in a car… to the outdoors!

*Outside*

Me: Okay, now that I have all… *starts counting* *gives up*… screw it… Anyways, all of you out here, PAY ATTENTION. Your life is at risk

All: Yes ma'am

Me: Now, all except Christine, gather!

Rerik: And why does she not have to come?

Me: *gives a "really, dude?" face* She has your daughter, Sherlock Holmes

Rerik: Oh… right

Me: Anywho, it's pretty standard… gas *pumps gas*

Engine: RAAAAAAAWWWWRRRRR!  
Raoul: AHH! *jumps on Erik's back* IT'S GUNNA EAT ME!

Erik: AHH! FOP! *pushes Raoul off* *takes out hand sanitizer* *sanitizes hands* Ahh… much better…

Me: …riiiiiight…. Brake *clicks break* and headlights *flashes headlights*. Now, do y'all want me to demonstrate?  
All: *nod heads*

Me: Alright… *jumps on* *rides around* *goes over a rock* *comes back* See? It can go over anything! No need to be afraid!

Erik: Alright… Who votes Fop for test dummy?

All (-Raoul): *raise hand*

Me: *pushes Raoul on*

Raoul: NOOOO! I DON'T WANNA DIE! NONONONONONONONONONONONONNON ONONONONONONONOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Me: Jeez, you aren't even sitting down…

Erik: Over-react much?

Me: Says Mr. I'm-too-scared-of-the-ATV-to-go-near-it

Erik: …I'M NEXT! MOVE IT FOP! *pushes Raoul*

Raoul: *falls on random Porcupine* AHHHH!  
Me: *gasps* OH NO! Are you okay?!|  
Raoul: …no…

Me: *pulls Raoul up* *pushes him down* *picks up scared Porcupine* Are you okay, little guy? Did that mean old man fall on you?

Raoul: *stands up, pulling quills out of his back* I'm not old!

Me: Yes you are! *turns back to Porcupine* Oh no! Raoul! You broke it's paw! *gets mad* ERIK! COME BACK HERE!

Erik: What?

Me: Hold this! *hands him Porcupine*

Erik: *looks at him* …uh… hi?

Porcupine: *makes weird sound* *stabs Erik*

Erik: OUCH! Why you little-

Me: ERIK!  
Erik: …rhubarb, rhubarb, rhubarb…

Me: *goes up to Raoul* *narrows eyes*

*Back inside*

Raoul: AHHHH AHHH AHHHH AHH AHHHHH AHHHH AHHHH!  
Erik: What did you do?

Me: *wrapping porcupines paw* Tied him in the bathroom, put in Justin Bieber and left him there

Erik: Ow…*pulls out quill*OW!

Me: Yeah… sorry about that, Needle didn't mean too

Erik: Needle?

Me: Yeah, like "Pine Needle", but I thought that it would be too long

Erik: We can't keep a porcupine… Too many people…

Me: I know… Some are going to have to move out…

**Me: Dun-dun-dun! Yes, people do. Frodo and I discussed this, and we thought that it would be for the *sniffle* greater need… so I'm putting Snape, Sweeney, Peeta, Katniss, Legolas, Buddha, Rosebud, B-Dawg, Mudbud and Butterball all up for adoption… *sniffle***

**Erik: That leaves me, Frodo, you, Christine, Gabby, Rerik, and RaFop**

**Me: I know but Frod and Legolas had a fight and Lego was going to leave anyway  
Frodo: Love lives are complicated…. More than you think. How did you two survive?**

**Me: We don't over-think…**

**Erik: And yet we don't UNDERthink either**

**Gabby: Ot ge o eve cmmnt! (Don't forget to leave a comment!)**


	34. The BIG Announcement!

**A/N: **

**Me: And we're back!**

**Erik: And going to Canada!**

**Me: Yes... while the Universe- you'll understand in a little bit...**

**Peeta: She doesn't own any characters/movies/brownies... the brownies I am VERY upset about, too!  
**

Me: I. AM. TORN

Erik: Why?

Me: Frodo and I want to get rid of Peeta and Katniss, but the fans want to keep them... I don't know... because we want three more characters to come in already...

Erik: Then just have a poll

Me: No, it's not that easy... *****looks off into the distance like they do in action movies when somebody is going to say something obvious* It's not that simple...

*see?*

**(Dark storm cloud forms)**

Me: Oh great... here comes Mr. I'm -Too-Cool-To-Have-A-Real-Name...

The Universe: HEY! Ms. My-Boyfriend-Is-50-Years-Older-Than-Me-And-I-Like-It!  
Erik: *takes me off of his lap* HEY BUDDY! Watch it!  
Me: Erik, cool it. Universe... just lay off the Haterade, kay dude?

Universe: The _what?_ … never mind that... I came for Peeta,Katniss, Legolas, Sweeney, Snape, and the dogs

Me: JUST to hold on too! DO NOT GIVE THEM AWAY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION. EVER. AGAIN.

Erik: …again?

Me: I tried to write a story on LOTR, but I gave Frodo to the universe to hang on to, and the Universe gave him to some OTHER authoress/author

Erik: UNIVERSE!  
Universe: What? She was _begging!_

Erik: Oh... well, that explains- *gets kicked in the shin by Gigi* Ow... erm... NOTHING! That doesn't explain anything!  
Me: *kisses Erik on the nose* Good boy... *turns back to the Universe* Now listen, buddy. You better take better than extreme care of them, otherwise I will rip out your eyes and shove them down your throat so you can watch me rip apart your chest!

Peeta: ...graphic...

Katniss: G, do Peeta and I REALLY have to go?

Me: Um...

Katniss: Really, do we?

Me: Um...

Peeta: I DON'T WANNA! *hangs onto door frame* Don't make me!  
Me: ALRIGHT! YOU CAN STAY!

All: YAYYY!  
Me: Not Sweeney, Snape, the Pups, or Legolas though. You guys gatta go

All: Aww...

Me: *to the universe*** **Alright... take them... and don't make this harder than it already is...

Legolas: I just want to say something, before we go. I would like to thank-

Me: *pushes him out into the universe* BYE!  
The Universe: Thank you

Me: *takes out bow* *in an old man voice* NOW GET OFF ME PROPERTY! YA' HOOLIGANS! OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT!  
The Universe: Okay! I'm going sheesh...

Me: *turns back to the res of the group* Well, they're gone...

Erik: So what do we do now?

Me: *puts on sunglasses in a dramatic way* We go to Canada...

All: ...yeah. That seems legit...

Me: SO, pack your bags and get them in the car!

Katniss: *raises hand* Question?

Me: Yes?

Katniss: How are we going to get to Canada?

Me:We're taking a plane

Katniss/Peeta: a... a pl-plane?

Me: Not like the ones in the Games... these are the ones that once you hit a specific altitude, your ears pop like no tomorrow

Katniss/Peeta: *sigh with relief*

Me: I wouldn't put you through that

Erik: ...well.. WHAT'RE WE WAITING FOR!? I WANT MEH CANADIAN BACON!

Peeta: I SECOND THAT!

Rerik: RIGHT BEHIND YOU!  
Girls: Ahh... men...

Me: *****to Gabby* Men are trouble... don't date

Gabby: I know Aunty Gigi... I think I'll date when I'm about... *pauses and puts finger on chin* I think 80 sounds about right...

Me: *to Christine* Smart kid... VERY smart kid *to Gabby* Good Girl!  
Erik: *comes down with bags all packed* *to me* I got yours too

Me: Cool

Erik: *drags bags to the car*

Peeta/Rerik: *do the same*

All: *get into car*

Frodo: WAIT!

Me: What Frods?

Frodo: We need to go to my parents house

Me: Why?

Frodo: They can't keep Largo... and I kinda told them that I would take him...

Me: No prob!

Frodo: Really?

Me: Yeah! Then Tal and Largo can be inside dogs! Once we get our new house, that is...

Erik: One, we're still moving?

Me: Yep, getting kinda sick of Frank driving us everywhere for school

Erik: But I thought Frodo can drive!  
Me: She can, it's just WAY too time-consuming for her to drive me there (to school, I mean), drive to her parents' house, and drive back to pick me up from school, and drive back to get Largo's toys and stuff

Erik: Oh... Two, who's Largo?

Me: Frodo's Dalmatian, he gets along with Tallan _really _well

All: OH!

Me: Now does that make sense?

All: Yep

Me: Alright... Wait, who's going to watch Tal, Ally, and Largo?

Erik: What about Needles?

Me: He ran away

Erik: Aww...

Me: I know... Sad...

Frodo: Why not just have Frank do it?

Me: He's out of town...

Frodo: Well, looks like they're coming to Canada with us!

Me: GIRLL! You cray-zay!

Frodo: Do we have a choice? Because I am NOT kenneling

Me: I know right...

Raoul: What's wrong with kenneling?

Me: You dog could get:A) Stolen B)Killed or C) an Illness

Raoul: Oh...

Me: Yeah... and I miss the pups...

Gabby: Me too...

All: I second that

Me: I have a light-bulb!

All: A _what_?

Me: An _idea_...

All: Oh

Me: How about we get characters that _are _animals! That way, they could actually talk to us!

Frodo: Like Humphrey and Kate!  
Peeta/Katniss/ Raoul: Like who?

Me: Humphrey and Kate... from _Alpha and Omega_?

Peeta/Katniss: Oh.. the wolves!  
Me: Yeah! That's a cute movie!  
Christine: And Gabby's favorite!

Frodo: Alright... now, we're going to have to move around and do something illegal to make this work...

Me: I'll sit upfront in the middle, you can drive and Erik can sit by me

Frodo: Okay... Christine, you're going to have to put Gabby on your lap, Rerik you sit by Christine, Peeta you sit next to them with Katniss on your lap... if she's, like, comfortable with that

All: *go to designated places*

Raoul: What about me?

Frodo: Hmm...

Me: I'll sit on Erik's lap and he can sit in the middle

All: Alright *move around*

Me: Alright... Me and Frodo-

Christine: Frodo and _I _

Me: Yes,_ mother_... Frodo and I are going to get Largo... everybody... try not to be too hectic, okay?

All: No promises

Me: *shuts door*

Frodo: *knocks on door*

Frodo's Mom: *opens door* Oh! Hello, girls!  
Me/Frodo: Hi mom!

Frodo: Is Largo ready?

Frodo's Mom: Yep... just a second. There are cookies on the stove if you want some! *runs upstairs*

Frodo/Me: *wait until she's gone then race to the cookies and start stuffing our mouths*

Me: Mmmm... your mom makes the _best _cookies

Frodo: I know right! But your mom makes better brownies

Me: Mmm... brownies...

Frodo's Older brother: What are you two doing here?

Frodo: What are you _still _doing here, Will

Will: I live her, girly

Frodo: Yep

Will: What do you mean?

Me: Fro- Miranda, is fourteen, and I am twelve... and we have our_ own _ house

Will: So?

Me: I'm not even a teen yet

Will: Whatever... just what _are _ you doing?

Frodo: At the moment? Eating cookies

Will: Haha, very funny, but why are you here?

Me: To get Largo and bring him to our place

Will: To keep?

Frodo: Yeah

Will: Why?

Frodo: 'Cause Mom and Dad can't keep up with him, so we're taking him to come and live with us

Will: Well-

Frodo's Mom: William! Just let the girls eat their cookies! And why isn't Largo leashed? I told you to do that a half an hour ago!  
Will: *mumbles, goes to leash Largo*

Frodo's Mom: Sorry, he's been... acting weird lately

Me/Frodo: No biggie

Will: *comes back in with Largo on a leash*

Me: *takes leash*

Frodo: Well, bye mom!  
Frodo's Mom: Hey Mir! You can take the rest of those cookies if you like!

Me: *to Frodo* I'll go put Largo in, you get the cookies

Frodo:** ***nods and runs off*** **

Me: Come on Largo!

Largo: Woof!

Me: *Opens back of Expedition*

Largo: *hops in*

Me: *closes back and hops into shotgun*

Erik: Oof!

Me: Sorry... forgot I had to sit on your lap...

Erik: Naw... it's fine...

Raoul: ...I'm bored...

Me: Name that Movie time?

All: Sure!  
Katniss: I'll go first... Um... "Luke, I am your father!"

Me: Star Wars

Katniss: Right!

Me: Shut up! Yet again I told you I am in love with you and you standing up here giving me a vocabulary list!

Erik: The Ugly Truth

Me: How did you know that?

Erik: I watched it with you to see if it was appropriate for Gabby

Me: Oh yeah...

Christine: Was it?

Me/Erik: NO! NOT AT ALL!  
Me: Although it was a good movie

Erik: Yeah, I guess it was

**A/N**

**Me: And that's the big news!  
Erik: And you're actually typing the correct way!**

**Me: Only because I flunked the typing test today... DARN YOU KEYBORD COVER!**

**Katniss: Don't forget to review! And wish Gigi luck on her next typing test!  
Me: I'm not I_ that _desperate! *Whispers* Yes I am! It's hard being in 7th grade... especially _me_...**


	35. Meeting Frodo's Family (Part One)

**A/N: **

**Me: Hullo! Ich weiß, dass es schon eine lange Zeit, seit ich hochgeladen, und danke für Ihre Geduld darüber! Plus, ich liebe DEUTSCH!**

**Erik: She's REALLY into German this quarter…**

**Me: Yes, yes I am**

**Erik: Well, what she said was, "I know that it's been a long time since I uploaded, and thanks for being patient about that! Plus, I LOVE GERMAN!"**

**Me: I don't own POTO and THG… but maybe in another dimension… QUICK! SOMEONE INVENT AN INTER-DIMENSIONS PORTAL GUN! **

Me: Well, we're going to be Canadians for a week… give or take!

All: WHOO!

Me: Yeah, Canada's fluffing awesome!

Erik: Where's Frods?

Frodo: *comes running out of the house* START THE-!

Jakob: GGGGGGGIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGIIIII III!

Me: JJJJJJJJJAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKOOO OOOOBBBBBB! *picks up Jakob* How's my favorite little five-year-old?

Jakob: Soon to be six!

Me: Six, already?! Wow, I'm old…

Erik: *clears throat*

Me: Oh, this is Jakob. Frods bro. Jake, this is Ph-

Jakob: THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA! *runs up and gives Erik a hug*

Erik: Uh… *shrugs and gigs him back*

Frodo: Yeah, now Jake, in the house. Before I call mom, you aren't supposed to be outside, you're sick

Erik: Oh… *lets go of Jakob*

Jakob: *sits down on the sidewalk and crosses his arms* No.

Frodo: Fine, be that way, *reaches for phone* Hey where' my-

John: Looking for this? *holds up Frodo's phone*

Me: Nice, Thief

Thief: Thanks, just doing my duty!

Brittany: Forgetting me?

Me: Hey Rouge!

Rouge: Theif, Jake, Will says to come in and leave Frodo and Gigi alone

Frodo: Yeah! *takes back phone* For Once in your lives, listen to your superiors!


	36. Meeting Frodo's Family (Part Two)

**A/N: **

**Me: And we're back! Sorry for the short chapter... parents were naggie today... so right now I'm sitting at my computer, typing (practicing for my BIG typing test on Wednesday and listening to a mix of Sweeney Todd, POTO, and LND. I think I might bring Sweeney back, if my reviewers want me too, at least ...oh well...**

**Erik: In the meantime... she doesn't own POTO or THG... for now... (evil laugh) MOOHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA**

Thief: Since when _do _we listen to him?

Rouge: ...hmm... true. Hey Frodo?

Frodo: Yes Rouge?

Rouge: You guys are going to Canada, right?

Me: Yeah...

Rouge: *walks over to Frodo and whispers something in her ear*

Frodo: Sure!

Me: Uh... what?

Frodo: Can Thief and Rouge come with?

Me: Sure! Why not?

Rouge and Thief: YES! *high-five each other*

Peeta: *comes out of back of the car* Well, then we either need a limo, or another car... because we're already are breaking some laws...

Me: Yeah... I can call my brother

Frodo: Mike or Louis?

Me: Mike, Lou is probably working

All: Okay

Me: *searches for phone* Thief...

Thief: Sorry... *hands back phone*

Me: Let's see... Mom, Frodo, Marzia, Marissa, Ah! Here we go! Mike. Call cell... and calling...

Mike: Hello?

Me: Hey Michael

Mike: What do you want, G?

Me: Could you drive me and a couple of friends to the La Crosse airport?

Mike: Sure. Charlotte has to go shopping anyway...

Me: Okay... cool. Thanks bro

Mike: But you owe me a solid!  
Me: Fine... whatever... Bye

Mike: Bye

Frodo: Well...?

Me: He's-

Phone: DUNNNNNN DUNNNN DUNNNN DUUUNNN DUNNN DUUUUUNNNN (Phantom overture)

Me: Yeah?

Mike: You didn't tell me where...

Me: *facepalm* Oh... at Fr- Miranda's house

Mike: 'Kay. Bye

Me: Peace out, girl scout *hangs up phone* He'll be here...

Rouge: In the meantime... Gigi? Can you help me go pack?

Me: Sure! Erik, you go help Thief pack, kay?

Erik: Yes, Ma'am

Phone: *makes piano sound*

Me: Yay! Fanfiction updates! ...oh no, not another

Frodo: Awesome writers discontinuing their awesome stories?

Me: Yeah... *sighs* That one inspired me to write too... dang... and it was really good!

Frodo: Ya gatta do what ya gatta do

Me: Yeah, I guess... c'mon Rouge. Let's get you packed before the boys do...

Erik/Thief: Is that a challenge?

Me: Yes, yes it is

All (except people in the Expedition): *race to the house*

Me: *packing her suitcase* Um... this is _your _bag... you know...

Rouge: Yeah, I know. But it will take years for Thief to pack... so we can just hang out

Me: Okay, but don't forget Meg

Rouge: Oh yeah! Thanks! *grabs stuffed fox*

Me: Hopefully Erik packed Christine...

Rouge: The person or your stuffed German Shepherd?

Me: German Shepherd

Rouge: Good... otherwise we would have had some problems...

Rouge/Me: *laugh*

Rouge: Thanks for packing my bag, G!

Me: No prob... but you owe me a solid!

Rouge: Grrrr... I guess it's only fair...

Me: YES!

Frodo: Hey G? Mike's here

Me: TO THE AIRPORT!  
Rouge: AWAY!

:~Meanwhile~:

Erik: *packing Thief's suitcase* Dude, this is _your _suitcase you know...

Thief: Yeah... But it will take FOREVER for Rouge to pack her suitcase, so let's chill

Erik: Okay

Thief: So... what's it like being a fictional character?

Erik: Um...it's kinda frustrating. You know... other people controlling your life... and all who inhabit it

Thief: Yeah, I guess so. But it's gatta be hard here in the real world too, being that you're used to things in Paris and now you're here... in Wisconsin... of all places, and with my sister... of all 7 BILLION people in this world... you're with my sister...

Erik: And in a very happy relationship with your sister's best friend

Thief: Really?

Erik: Yep

Thief: *high-fives Erik* Nice, bro

Me: Hey guys? We gatta go, otherwise we're gunna miss our flight!

**A/N:**

**Me: So, that's Frodo's family! And they're coming with us to Canada! YAY!**

**Christine: Don't forget... REVIEW HER STORY... OTHERWISE-**

**Me: Chrissy, I've said this to Erik, and I'll say it to you, NO THREATANING THE READERS!**

**Christine: FINE!**


	37. A VERY Weird Plane Ride

**A/N:**

**Me: HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY GUUUUUUUIIIIIIISSSSSEEEEE! Sorry I haven't been uploading, I've been having MAJOR computer issues, and I'm bombing math, so yeah**

**Erik: So, she decided to skip the ride there, because all that we did was sleep**

**Me: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. AND MY BIRTHDAY IS IN 12 DAYS!**

Me: Alright, looks like Erik and I are in 7C and 8C, Katniss and Christine are in 3B and 4B, Rerik is right behind them in B7, RaFop is right next to Rerik in B9, Peeta is in B8, and Frodo is in 4D… right next to that mysterious stanger

Frodo: Whoopie… lucky me

Me: What time is it?

Erik: IT'S GO TIME!

Me: And _that's _why he's my boyfriend

Everyone: *goes to their seats*

Me: *trying to put bag in compartment* *fails* DOG GONE IT

Erik: Here. *lifts bag into compartment easily*

Me: Alrightly then, Mr. Muscles

Erik: But you love them

Me: Because whenever you hug me, I feel… protected. Safe, like nothing can get to me…

Erik: Oh, I'm gunna long-term relationship the fluff outta you

Me: Well, right back at you

Erik: Let's do this

Me: Oh, we're doing it

Erik: It feels nice

Me: Long-term relationship-ing it? Yeah it does…

Erik: *whispers* I love you

Me: *kisses his nose* *whispers* I love you too

Erik: We just had a fluffy moment, didn't we?

Me: Yeah… but it felt good…

Erik: Yeah *hugs me*

Me: *falls asleep in Erik's chest*

Erik: *whispers and kisses my head* I'll never let _you _get away from me… I love you too much

Meanwhile…

Christine: I'M SO UGLY! *takes a sip of a brown liquid*

Katniss: *grabs Christine's face* NO! YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL! YOU HAVE A FAVE LIKE RAINBOWS AND YOU SMELL LIKE SUNSHINE WITH FLYING UNICORNS IN THE BACKGROUND AND EVERYTHING IS COOL, AND PEETA AND I ARE MARRIED AND EVERYTHING IS O-TO THE –TAY

Rerik: *comes back from bathroom*So, did you get the Cokes?

Raoul: Cokes?

Rerik: *louder* The Cokes for the girls?

Raoul: Oh, Cokes…

Rerik: What do you mean 'Oh, Cokes?'

Raoul: I thought you said Scotch…

Rerik: YOU GAVE THEM ALCOHOL?! SCOTCH DOESN'T EVEN SOUND LIKE COKE! HOW DID YOU GET THEM MIXED UP?

Raoul: *shrugs and looks out the window*

Peeta: *wakes up* Huh? Did I win? Are Katniss and I married?

Rerik: The girls are drunk…

Peeta: *bursts out laughing* Oh my goodness...

Rerik: It's not funny!

Peeta: Well, look at them!

Christine and Katniss: *singing* I GOT SUNSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNEEE E ON A CLOOOOOOOOUUUUUDDDY DAY, OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH SUNNNNNSHHHHIIIIIIINNNNEEE, MAKIN ME FEEL TIS WAAAAAAAAAAY

Rerik: *giggles* yeah… I guess….

Meanwhile…

Frodo: *to the guy next to her* So… hi?

Guy: My name is Logan… *pulls off hood*

Frodo: WHOA! You're Wolverine!

Logan: Yeah, and uh… what's your name beautiful?

Frodo: *blushes* Miranda…. But everyone else calls me Frodo… but you can call me whenever- erm, whatever you want! You know… because… you're… Wolverine…. and… yeah…

Logan: Nervous?

Frodo: A little… first plane ride… sitting next to a hot guy… *covers mouth* why did I just say that?!

Logan: *giggles a little* *rubs Frodo's back (up and down) comfortingly*

Frodo: Ermergerd…. *falls asleep on Logan's chest*

Logan: I don't know what it is about you, but I'm keeping you close to me… Frodo…. Miranda

Meanwhile…

Me: *wakes up*

Erik: *kisses my ear* Hello, sleepyhead

Me: Are we just going to be all 'lovey-dovey' the entire plane ride?

Erik: We can… there's no one around…

Me: *shrugs* Ah well… YOLO romantic style… *does the peace out symbol with fingers*

Erik: Hey, can I go on Twitter?

Me: Uh, sure *pulls out iPod Touch*

Erik: …and create account… *pushes button*

Me: Erik, what are you doing?

Erik: Just creating a Twitter account…

Me: ' GigiNONS'? 'Gigi Loves Erik'?

Erik: What? It's true!

Me: Yeah… but… whatever… *takes iPod and pulls up The Ring Two* Scary movie time…

Erik: AWWW YEAH!

Captian: Alright we have landed!

Everyone: *gets stuff* *exits*

Erik: *entwines his fingers with mine*

Me: Ladies and Gentlemen… Welcome to Canada!

Katniss: My heads hurts…

Christine: I feel whoozy…

Me: …I don't wanna know…

Erik: Well, I kinda do…

Rerik: We'll explain on the way…

Peeta: It's a VERY long, hilarious story

**A/N:**

**Me: Thank you guys for being this patient! And by the way, that **_**is **_**an actual Twitter account that Erik made! Follow me at GigiNONS and I'll follow back! **

**Erik: Babe, stop spamming! **

**Christine: I feel like I'm gunna… *runs to bathroom***

**Me: Oh dear…**


	38. There Really Is No Point To This Chapter

**A/N:**

**Me: Hey guys! Guess what? I got a laptop! :D So, that means more uploads! YAY!**

**Erik: YAY! I miss the fans!**

**Me: Don't be surprised he said that… he's been bugging me to upload, but I couldn't because my computer-computer is jacked up… I tried. SO, anyway… I just wanted to wish everybody a Happy Easter! And to my readers in any other country besides America, do you have Easter? Just wondering. Okay, so there were like, a THOUSAND people in my house today because we**_** always**_** have Easter at my house, and let's just be thankful only a lamp got broken (Larry… oh little 10 year old Larry… Kid breaks everything he touches…)**

**Erik: Poor Lamp… **

**Me: Yeah… R.I.P. James…**

**Erik: James?**

**Me: Don't judge me… Anyway, I don't own this. But I do own James the Broken Lamp**

**Erik: Poor James…**

Me: So, first we need a taxi…

Erik: Pfft, simple! *walks out to curb* Taxi! Taxi! Excuse me! Taxi! … YO TAXI DRIVER! MY GIRLFRIEND NEEDS A TAXI! *looks at _all _of the people in our… uh… group* MAYBE SIX OR SEVEN TOO!

Christine: Aww!

Me: What?

Christine: He called you his girlfriend! Not in a romantic way… kind of an idiotic way…  
Me: Yeah… *blushes* He _is _an idiot… but he's _my _idiot. And he tries… oh boy does he try…

Erik: Hey guys! *jumps up and down* I GOT ONE!

Group: *starts walking*

Me: *starts running to Erik* *stops and almost falls into street* WHOA  
Erik: *catches me* Slow down there, Speed Racer

Me: *laughs at corny pun that I've heard a LOT of times before, but it's ridiculously cute when he says it*

Erik: *smiles*

Group: *catches up*

Me: Alright…. Erik has Gigi-Feels, so I'll go with him and Fop-

Erik/Raoul: WAIT, WHAT? NO, I'M NOT SITTING BY HIM! HE'S AN IDIOT!

Me: Erik, if we let Foppy go with Frodo, I swear Frods with go insane…

Frodo: TRUE DAT.

Me: Frodo and Katniss have instructions- Frodo, who is that mysterious man?

Frodo: Oh… hey Logan… *blushes*

Logan: Hey, Frodo *smiles*

Me: Wolverine… okay… so that makes… Fop, Gabby, Chrissy, Rerik, Peeta, Katniss, Frodo, Logan, Rouge, Thief, Me, and the incredible adorable Erik…. This my get confusing… 12 people… Oi…

Katniss: Thief, Rouge… were you guys on the plane…?

Thief: Yeah, we flew coach

All: Oh

Erik: So, Frodo will go with Logan, Chrissy, and Gabby…

Me: Which makes Frodo with Rerik and Peeta

Group: Alright cool…

Me: My group in the first car, Frodo's in the second, and Katniss' in the third

Group: *go*

Erik: *gets in car*

Raoul: *tries to get in car*

Erik: *pushes Raoul out* How 'bout no

Me: *rolls eyes and gets into car*

Erik: *hugs me* How 'bout yes

Raoul: *gets in after me*

Erik: *pulls me closer to him* Fop, I swear you touch my little ray of sunshine, you lay a _finger _on her, you bother her, once we get to the hotel, I swear I will beat the stuffing out of you until you can't feel what numb feels like. Got it?

Raoul: *nods head and looks out window*

Erik: Good. Speaking of my little ray of sunshine, what are you doing, darling?

Me: On Tumblr…

Erik: On _what_?

Me: Tumblr… it's like a blog website for fandoms… it's really cool. *to driver* to The Hilton, please, sir.

Taxi Driver Guy: Yes, ma'am

Me: *puts phone away*

Erik: I need a phone…

Me: What would you do with a phone?

Erik: …text you my feelings so I wouldn't have to say them out loud and embarrass you…

Me: AWWW HONEY! *hugs him* You don't embarrass me! How would you embarrass me?

Erik: Well, I'd explain my feelings and you'd have to sit down and talk it with me and I'd explain for hours about how you're my princess and how you make me feel complete and all of that romantic sappy stuff and you'd sit there patiently while I rant and it would make my look weak and that's how I would embarrass you

Me: Well, Monsieur Erik, I do believe you left out one thing…

Erik: What?

Me: I like all that romantic sappy stuff and I like a guy who expresses their feelings

Erik: What about me being socially awkward? You know that I don't fit in…

Me: I _love _socially awkward guys! They're cute and funny and adorable! And I've always known that you didn't fit in… and neither do I. Which is amazing. If you really think about it, no one in our little family is perfect, and yet they've found a happy family. You, you're a "disgrace", but you found me. Me, I'm the weird, crazy kid, and I found you guys to be weird and crazy with. Christine, she was torn between what her heart wanted and what her mind wanted, and she found Rerik, who was in a different dimension. Rerik, he had the love of his life DIE in front of him, and he could do _nothing_, NOTHING about it, and here he met the younger version of his lovely girlfriend, and now he can keep her forever, and he's even had Gabby with her, which makes them (by the law) locked together in some way. Raoul, well, we kinda give him a hard time, and sometimes we go too far, but we've shown him what life is like behind the fancy coat of arms that his family goes by. We've shown him what the middle-class is. Katniss, she's seen her friends die because of some stupid television show, and now she doesn't have to worry about the Capitol bursting down her door and taking what she holds close to her heart away forever. Peeta, he's always wanted Katniss, but she never wanted him. Until we took Gale out of the picture and they got to know each other, now they're my THG OTP… well, they always were, but now even more. Frodo, she was the odd ball of the family, and now she has a –well, 10- loving best friend(s) at her side at all times to make sure she _never _feels that way again. Rouge and Thief, well… I really don't know. The same thing with Logan… haven't finished watching X-Men yet… but I think he has a *cough* crush *cough* on *cough* Frodo *cough. Sorry, had some truth stuck in my throat.

Erik: So you kinda take broken characters in and give them a happy home?

Me: Well, every author/authores really does. Even if the story is sad, that character has a nice place to stay, food, water, company…

Erik: So we're like rescue-characters?

Me: *thinks a little then nods head* Yeah, *kisses Erik's head* I guess so…

Erik: *lays his head on my chest* Thanks for rescuing me, G

Me: *giggles* Your welcome *starts playing with Erik's hair* Your welcome…

Meanwhile….

Katniss: *singing* _WHAT? My name is- WHO? My name is- WHAT? My name is WIKIWIKIWIKI SLIM SHADY!_

Rerik: Go Katniss!

Katniss: Thank you, thank you…

Thief: *claps*

Rouge: Woo!

Katniss: What song's next?

Radio: We're going to take a break, but we'll be right back with your favorites! Nicki Manaj, Jusine Beiber, and some P!nk

Katniss: BEIBER IS. UNFFF. NOT EVEN. UNFFF

Meanwhile…

Christine: Hey Gabby! Pretty baby Gabby! Pretty Gabby!

Logan: I have to say, Madame, is that _your _baby?

Christine: Yes! This is little Gabby. Gabby meet Logan, Logan meet Gabby.

Logan: Why, hello there! *giggles*

Gabby: Hello! Have a good day! *waves*

Christine: *laughs* Aww, Gab-Gab

Frodo: That's adorable!  
Gabby: Have a good day, Frogo

Christine: Yeah, Frogo, have a good day!

Christine/Frodo: *laugh at the cuteness*

Gabby: You too, Mommy

Frodo: YEAH! You too Mommy!

Gabby: Hey! She's my mommy! No one else's

Frodo: Yeah… no one _else's _right…?

Christine: YES! Gabby's the only one!

Frodo: Thank goodness!

**A/N:**

**Me: Alright! I really don't know what the point of this chapter was… probably because I owe you guys **_**big time**_** for not uploading… oops. My bad…**

**Erik: That, and you're watching POTO, and that gets your creativity flowing… one of many things I admire about you…**

**Me: Aww! Just so you guys know… Erik **_**may or may not **_**be getting an iPhone 5S in the next chapter… so we'll see where that takes us!  
**

**Erik: GOODNIGHT FANGIRLS AND FANGUYS! *everything goes black* Ooh… pretty black… wait. Where's G? Gigi? GIGI? GINGER? GINNNNNNNGEER? **


	39. WHAAAAAAAA?

**A/N:**

**Me: Hello there, my little ducklings!**

**Erik: Wait, all of our viewers are **_**ducks**_**? DE CHANEY, WHAT DID YOU DO?**

**Me: He didn't do anything yet sweetie, and 'ducklings' is a pet name I use frequently on my friends. Even ask Frodo. Anyway! BACK TO THE VEIWERS/PHANGIRLS/READERS/WHATEVER YOU WANNA BE CALLED! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a couple months, and I have a few reasons why (and you can always skip the author's note, I really won't mind). **

**-First off, last week was my last week of being a 7****th**** Grader… now I guess I' grader. Or if you use the metric system, 7.5 Grader. YAY! So the last few months have been really stressful, especially with a Social Studies teacher breathing down your neck about helping your "Presidential Candidate" for "Eighth Grade Student Body President" with his "Campaign". Especially if said person is not your favorite person in the world for… **_**reasons. **_**So yeah. Then we had our Science final, and THANK GOODNESS THAT I AM A BORN SCIENTIST BECAUSE I GOT a B- ON IT WITHOUT STUDYING AND THAT WAS a HUGE ACCOMPLISHMENT. And then there was a Math Quiz THAT I GOT A B- ON AND I SUCK AT MATH AND THAT WAS AN AMAZING ACCOMPLISHMET THAT CAUSED ME TO GET UP AND DANCE AROUND AND ACT LIKE AN IDIOT BUT I DON'T CARE, I GOT A C- FOR THE QUARTER. CAN'T TOUCH DIS. But English and Reading were fairly easy. And then there was Computer class which all I did was go on YouTube and watch AmazingPhil, Sherlock interviews, and Doctor Who interviews every day because A) I had my work in and B) FANFICTION IS BLOCKED. I was so mad when I figured that out, and then I realized… Yeah. It's probably for the best if it is… **

**-And Second. My parents bought a new camper. And before you go all "OHHOHOOOUUUU WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH YOU ENNNNGGGGGG?" lemme explain. Well, it was the day that we (my parents and I) were going to this camper resale place somewhere WAY up north from Tomah. So my mom was "in a mood" (and not a very good one) so she shut my laptop with the "powering off" screen. On the way there I wanted to write, so I started my laptop up. I have a fairly new laptop, so I have a password to login to my computer, kinda like how you have a passcode on a phone. Well, when she shut my laptop, my computer went haywire and wasn't accepting my password. And this is the same password that I used from the beginning, so I would have known it. So we had to factory reset my computer which took two days and I lost Microsoft Word 2013 (my computer didn't come with word). Yeah, not fun. I could have used WordPad, but I hated using it because it didn't have some of the features that Word has. I'm sorry.**

**Yeah, that wasn't fun. So. I present to you,**

**A NEW CHAPTER SINCE THE DISCLAIMER IS ALMOST A FRICKING PAGE LONG! I WILL MAKE SURE TO MAKE IT LONG AND WORTH YOUR TIME WITH THE PHANTOM CREW THAT I DO NOT KNOW. **

**Enjoy!**

All the cabs simultaneously: *stop in front of hotel*

Me (since I'm the only one with money in this cab): *pays cab driver and climbs out* AHHHH, Canada. *breathes in* *sighs* Nice to get America out of ya' lungs!

Erik: Your first sentence on this sidewalk was a Sherlock reference… I am proud, little one

Me: *hands Erik and Raoul their bags from the back of the taxi* I knew you would be… Fop, how are your ears?

Raoul: Popping like CRAY-ZAY!

Me: Air pressure is either less or more dense than down south… it's weird saying that… *tour guide voice* "America is south of where you are standing!"

Erik: Meh. It's better than *tour guide voice* "Your place of birth is across the ocean and to the west of Italy!"

Me: Yeah… I guess. *stands over by Erik, waiting for the others to situated* How were the Italians, by the way?

Erik: Ehh. I didn't meet many. But if they were anything like Carlotta, dreadful. *looks down and smiles at me*

Me: *smiles* Nice

Katniss: *sets bag down* *starts to stretch* Ohhhhhhhhhhhh. Ung. My. Back. HURTSSSSSSS. *turns to Peeta's direction* PEETA!

Peeta: *grabs bag and walks up to Katniss* Yesssssss, Katnisssssss?

Katniss: Back. Aches. Rub. Now.

Peeta: *drops bag and starts rubbing Katniss' back*

Me: Well, then. We're waiting in Chrissy, Gabby, and Rerik

Thief: CANAIDIA!

Rouge: Canada. It's Canada. You FOOL! CANADA!

Thief: NOT IN MY HEAD!

Rouge: WELL YOUR HEAD IS WRONG!

Me: But what is right? And who's to say what is wrong and what is right? What if some things were meant to be right, but eventually turned out wrong?

Erik: And in a matter of minutes, Gigi turns into William Shakespeare…

Me: Meh. Mark Twain's where it's at

Erik: GASTON LEROUX!

Me: True. Dat.

Christine: Alright, leggo!

Group: *all move into hotel*

Me: Alright, now. I'm not eighteen, so Erik, *turns to him* don't screw this up. Better yet, have Rerik go with you

Katniss: Hey, G! We're in luck! It's a pet friendly hotel! That means that Tal, Ally, and Largo can stay!  
Me: Speaking of the dogs and Ally, where are they?

Group: *look around* Uh…

Me: WE FORGOT THE DOGS AND ALLY?! HOW!?

Christine: Nobody stayed to get them! UHG!

Me: *sighs* *facepalms* Alright, Katniss, Christine, Katniss, and I will go get the dogs and Ally. Guys and Gabby, get the room, and don't screw up, PLEASE. While we're gone, PLEASE BEHAVE!

Erik/Rerik/Raoul/Peeta/Gabby: WILL DO!

Me: Alright ladies, TO THE AIRPORT!

Erik: Alright men! And little Gab-Gab, to the front desk!

_*Skipping the ride there because it was more boring than the shopping channel when you were two years old*_

Me: Alright. Leggo.

Females of the Group: *walk like freaking prima donna-superstar-fashion model-lady gaga-rainbows while taking off sunglasses in a "don't you dare touch me otherwise my coolness my come back to bite you in the most uncomfortable of places" up to flight-checkout-main office-thing*

Katniss: We're here for our dogs, GLITCH IN THE SYSTEM

Lady: Excuse me?

Me: Gigi Bruce *flashes passport* Here to pick up Erik Destler's dogs and cat. Along with her crew, so NOTHING STINGY HAPPENDS, MA'AM

Lady: Aren't you a little young to be his spouse?

Me: *whispers and puts head down* It's adorable, but not helpful, darling. *looks back up and speaks in normal volume* the man is blind, ma'am. If you look next to the "spouse" mark there is a perfectly filled in circle, if you look at the "friend/family member" circle on the back-up information, it isn't a complete circle and it looks scratched out, but it is not, he may be blind as a bat in Puerto Rico, but he can see shapes. And with shapes, you can see lines, and-

Katniss: JUST GET THE DANG ANIMALS ALREADY OTHERWISE WE'RE GOING TO BE HERE ALL FREAKING DAY RECITING THE LAWS OF PHYSICS!

Me: *looks around* *blinks twice* *points to Katniss* Yeah, what she said!

Lady: *shakes head in disbelief* I can't get you your dogs without Mr. Destler here, ladies. I'm sorry.

Me: Would it please you if I called him?

Lady: Why not?

Me: A'ight *pulls out phone*

Random Guy: *rushes past* *bumps into Gigi*

Me: *loses balance and drops phone onto the COLD. HARD. CONCRETE. FLOOR.*

Phone: *slow motion* *falling* *falling* *falling* *falling* *impacts with ground* *bounces* *SD card flies* *bounces* *power button flies* *bounces* *screen shatters* *bounces* *finally stops bouncing*

Me: *extends both arms* *jaw drops* NOW YOU BRAKE!? WHAT ABOUT THE TIME I DROPPED YOU DOWN THE STAIRS?! OR OFF THE ROOF?!

Frodo: Here *hands phone*

Me: Bless you, Frodo Owens, bless you *calls Erik*

Erik: *on the other line* What's up, Frods?

Me: No, babe, it's me

Erik: Hey G! Why didn't you just call me on your phone?

Me: It, uh… *thinks* _crashed._ I'll tell you later. Anyway *moves back over to counter-lady* Do you give me permission to pick up the dogs and cat?

Erik: Yes, I did put you as my _spouse for a reason_, G.

Me: Hold on, Imma put you on speaker. *does as I said before* A'ight.

Erik: *on other line* I, ERIK DESTLER, GIVE GIGI BRUCE AND COMPANY THE OPPTROTUNITY OF A LIFETIME TO PICK UP MY DOGS AND CAT.

Me: *takes off of speaker* A'ight. BYE!

Erik: I love you

Me: *whispers* I love you more

Erik: This WILL BE DISCUSSED!

Me: Yes it will.

Erik: Bye… *hangs up*

Me: *gives Frodo back her phone*

Lady: Alright. *over the speaker* Alonzo St. Marius to the front desk with the animals, please. Alonzo St. Marius the front desk with the animals. Thank you.

Alonzo: Hey! *smiles* I got-eh you doogs and kitteh kat! *turns corner and hands Frodo both leashes and me the cat-carrier*

Me: *happily accepts Ally* Oh! Thank you!

Frodo: Yes! Thank you so much! The guys in our little group were ignorant and decided to not remind us of our dogs and cat…

Alonzo: No-eh problemo! I am from Italy, coming to Canada, I forgot my little sister in Italia!

Me: Oh my! Wow!

Alonzo: Yeah, not fun. Had to go back and get her from Rome. Our home was there, she was in her old room. Sleeping on her bed. So cute.

Me: Aww! We would love to stay and chat Alonzo, be we really have to go! Bye!

Alonzo: Yesh, I must get back to work anyway. *turns and sticks fist up in the air* ALLONS-Y ALONZO! *runs away*

Katniss: Well he was cute in a nerdy-little-brother-way

Me: Well, TO THE HOTEL! And we'll have to walk there because I highly doubt that a cab driver wants to drive with a cat and two large dogs barking in the back seat…

Females of the Group: *start walking with Gigi in back because she has horrible sense of direction*

MEANWHILE:

Erik: *jumps onto bed* *muffled* BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED

Raoul: Good job, Erik. You know your furniture!

Peeta: OOOOOOOH! Fop's getting sassy! *slaps Raoul on back* There _is _some courage in that small, pale, squeamish body of yours!

Erik: *gets off of bed and goes up to Raoul* Yeah, Viscount, where _did _that come from?

Raoul: I… I uh, I need to pump up my A game…

Erik: *takes a step back* Wait, what?

Raoul: I, uh… *clears throat* I… haveacrushonafictionalcharacterthatIhopeGigiwillad optbecausesheislovely.

Erik: *slaps Raoul upside the head*

Raoul: OW! What the ham was that for?

Erik: I thought I was dreaming!  
Raoul: You're supposed to pinch yourself!  
Erik: Nah, I'm to fabulous… *walks back to bed and lays down*

Rerik: So, who is it? *takes sleeping Gabby out of car seat and lays next to Erik with Gabby on his chest*

Raoul: Who is what?

Peeta: *sits backwards on computer chair* who's the unfor- …girl that you have a crush on?

Raoul: Um…

Females of the Group: *enter through doorway*

Frodo: *sees Gabby* *whispers* we're back!

Me: *whispers* And I need a new phone! The SD card is broke, the battery is torn in half, the screen is shattered, and the memory is lost… It's going to cost more money to fix than to get a new one! *lays directly on top of Erik with her back to his stomach because she can*

Christine: *picks up Gabby* *whispers* I need a nap too… *goes into conjoining room with Rerik*

Katniss: *sits cross-legged on floor besides Peeta* So, what'cha males been up too?

Erik: Well, fop has to 'step up his A game' for a female fictional character…

Rouge: OOOOOOH!

Thief: Yeah, who is it, Raouly-boy?

Raoul: Umm…. *looks around* Um… It's someone from THG…

Katniss: If it's Prim I will kill you…

Raoul: It's not Prim… it's Effie

Me: *thinks* Okay… wait, what?

Erik: Would that… but she's so… and you're so…

Peeta: *tilts head to side in confusion*

Katniss: …I just…

Raoul: THIS IS WHY I DON'T TELL YOU GUYS THINGS! THERE'S SO MUCH CRITICISM! AHHH! *totally rage-quits and throws self down on bed*UNUNUNUNUUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNNNNUUUU!  
Me: *sighs* Raoul, I'll make a deal with you

Katniss/Peeta: NO. NO. NO.

Erik: Any particular reason?

Peeta: Memories…

Katniss: Too many memories…

Peeta: *gets on floor and hugs Katniss*

Me: Fair enough, the deal has been modified

Raoul: *picks head up* Alright, shoot

Me: If, and only if, you don't complain, whine, cry, forfeit, beg, or annoy, I will talk to a character if she would like to go on a date with you… And I will say… *sighs* Only POSITIVE things…

Raoul: You SWEAR?

Me: *raises right hand* I, Ginger Bruce, hereby vow to ask a female character of fiction if she would like to go on a date with you, AND I will only say positive things to said character allowing her to make her own decision upon her own feelings. Good?

Raoul: Yes. Now who is it?

Me: Well, let me think… Doctor Who anyone?

Katniss: Hmm… Well, there's River Song, but she's married to the Doctor…

Me: I think that we can all rule Rose out of the question

Erik: Agreed. Rose and Ten, that's all that I can say. Or Rose and Nine. Basically Rose and the Doctor. Period.

Katniss/Peeta: Agreed

Me: Well, there's also Clara-

Katniss: NOPE. NO. She's too epic

Me: Hm. Sherlock characters?

Peeta: Not Mrs. Hudson… she's too nice. And a little bit older…

Me: Not Irene. Can't stand her.

Erik: Donovan?

Me: NOPE. She and Irene should make a club….

Katniss: Well, there's always Molly…

Me: I like her, actually. Wait. That may be it. She's single.

Peeta: Cute… Not as much as Katniss though

Erik: Funny

Me: Sweet

Katniss: Has an amazing laugh

Me: I think we have it!

Me: Can you pull up a pic of Molly Hooper?

Frodo: Here *shows Raoul*

Raoul: She IS cute… huh. What do ya know?

Me: This may possibly work. I mean her last boyfriend was an insane psychopathic killer who killed an old lady, so Raoul should be good for her…

Katniss: WE SHALL SEE!

**A/N:**

**Me: Well, I hope that makes up for my LONG break! But seriously, teachers REALLY push you at the end of the year… UNF. OH YEAH! Erik *whispers in Erik's ear***

**Erik: Oh yeah… HEY MR. BIG-SHOT-I'M-THE-FRICKING-UNIVERSE-GURL. **

**Universe: Ung. You lot again…**

**Erik: We need you to give Severus Snape over to the lovely Black Vampire of the Night16 for keeps!**

**Universe: Fine.**

**Snape: *comes down on cloud* OH THANK GOODNESS! Sweeney was STILL TRYING TO KILL ME. STILL! BLESS YOU VAMPIRE, BLESS YOU. **

**Me: *steps back a little* O…kay… **

**Snape: Bye everyone! I will miss most of you! Some of you I will still hate with a burning passion, but OH WELL! *vanishes off to go live with Vampire of the Night16***

**Me: Aww! He'll be happy with that person. I know he will. **

**Christine: Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
